A reverse love story
by AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma meets Fitz in a bar and they click immediately and quite … passionately. But Jemma doesn't have time for a real relationship and they end up having a friends with benefits kind of deal. Of course it's not like they might discover that they care or have even more in common with each other than they thought and it's not like things might get complicated … or maybe they will?
1. Chapter 1

**I've started this some time ago and hesitated to post it because it's quite different from I usually write and even though it's fun, it's not exactly easy to write. I've written some smut before but it was either a relatively short one shot or one or two scenes in a long multi chapter story. But this one will be a very smutty story with smut in every chapter so it might surprise you if you've read my other stories. But it's not going to be PWP, there will also be character development, some fun (I hope) and more and more fluff and angst as the story goes on.**  
 **I've decided to write it all from Jemma's POV because I wanted readers to really understand her way of thinking so she doesn't appear like "the bad guy" at some point. (unlike they often do in the show)**  
 **It should be about 8/9 chapters long and since this story is harder to write for me than my usual stuff, I should post a new one every week at best! Hope you'll enjoy it and as always, comments are very welcome :D**

"I hate her I hate her I hate her!" Jemma cried out internally, looking down at the pink mixture in her glass. Well no, that wasn't true, Daisy was actually quite a good friend and she meant well when she insisted the both of them go to the bar that night to "have fun and let out some steam". Of course, she failed to mention that for her, it meant finding the first attractive man she would lay her eyes upon and spend the night dancing and flirting with him, leaving Jemma alone at the bar. It really was the crappy end to a very crappy day. Just when she thought people finally accepted and respected her at work, there was the incident with that disgusting John Garrett. Of course, she defended herself pretty well in her opinion and even though she knew it really shouldn't bother her that much after all this time, it still did. In her defense, her sour mood probably also had something to do with her tiredness and stress level of late, which as it always did, also made her feel homesick but with no time for a trip home anytime soon. All that combined made her want to curl up in a ball, maybe have a good cry and sleep for the whole week-end.

But as annoyed by her friend as she was, she didn't feel like going home to do that and thus leaving her here alone with a complete stranger and possibly a bit drunk. So instead she downed the rest of her cocktail and at least, the mix of fruity and alcoholic flavors was a nice sensation as it passed through her lips and down her throat.

"Oh come on ... Am I a bloody ghost or something?!" Jemma was interrupted in her internal ranting by another, very external one. She probably wouldn't have noticed or bothered turning to look at him if it wasn't for his very noticeable Scottish accent. Which also gave her the opportunity to notice how cute he was with his close cropped sandy blond curls and five o'clock shadow that did nothing to mask his nicely symmetrical facial features. He seemed to be about her age too, although he would probably look even younger close shaved and rested.

"Do I have to show my boobs here TO GET A BLOODY BEER?" He added, actually shouting the last words with an even stronger accent to the barman who managed to completely ignore him even though a few other persons turned to look at him. Jemma was suddenly and very vividly reminded of the bar where she spent so much time in Sheffield when she went home. It was held by a Scottish couple and it was always full of Scottish people shouting, mostly in a friendly way, at each other.

"Oi! Hey over here!" He shouted once more, waving his arms in the barman's direction and Jemma couldn't help laughing quite fondly at his antics. So since he managed to put a smile on her face, she decided that she probably owed him a little help.

"Hey!" She called out towards the bartender, holding her hand up with the widest smile she could muster, immediately getting his attention. "My friend here would like a beer please" She said and the man nodded, giving her a toothy smile all while ignoring her "friend" and it was all she could do no to roll her eyes at his attitude. With his long hair, bulky upper body and tight black shirt, he really was quite the cliché. Watching the cute Scot's exasperation turn into comically exaggerated surprise, she couldn't help laughing some more. "Make it a pint!" She added as the bartender was about to grab a glass and he nodded once more.

"They only have american beer here, there's barely any alcohol in it!" She added, stage whispering towards the young man and she finally got a smile out of him. Definitely very cute.

"Hu ... Thanks for ... hum ... for that ..." He answered, blushing a bit. He seemed quite shy for someone who had such a big mouth a minute ago.

"You're quite welcome, I felt like it was my duty to help my fellow countryman!" She said before poking his chest with her index finger.

"Ouch!" He let out seeming more surprised by the physical contact than really hurt.

"Sorry, had to check you weren't actually a ghost, all that beer would be wasted on you if you were!" She let out with an outrageously flirty smile. Well ... if she was going to stay here and wait for Daisy for god only knew how long, she might as well kill the time with a cute guy whose accent and oh my ... amazing blue eyes reminded her of home. She was usually awful at flirting but the fact that he seemed even more awkward than she was made it a bit easier and kind of funny.

"Ah yes ... of course ... after all water is a precious ressource that shouldn't be wasted!" He answered, slightly grinning and finally picking up on the flirting and she chuckled.

"Also just a friendly advice ... Don't show your boobs, they're not your best features ... from what I can see at least ..." She added biting her lower lip teasingly. God, if she could watch herself from the outside, she would probably roll her eyes all the way to the back of her head at what an obvious flirt she was. And of course he blushed an even deeper shade of red, probably both at the possible innuendo of what his best feature could actually be and at the reminder of his not so elegant phrasing. And that's probably why she kept on flirting, she wasn't the kind of people that made other people blush, rather the opposite, and she found it quite entertaining.

"Mmmhmm yeah sorry about that ... wasn't very ... gentlemanly of me! But for my defense I was really starting to consider the possibility that I was a ghost, the way everyone ignores me here!" He said, scratching his neck in what she assumed was a nervous gesture.

"Oh no don't worry about it. I actually think it's quite annoying, sexist and unprofessional of him to serve his clients depending on what they look like!" She answered with a softer smile that seemed to help him relax a bit.

"Yeah yeah exactly ... thank you!" He answered enthusiastically.

"It's just like those disgusting old men who think they can call you sweetheart and ask you to bring coffee during the heads of departments meeting just because you're female and younger!" She barreled on, barely noticing his answer.

"That sounds extremely specific ..." He noted with an arched eyebrow and the beginning of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah ... yeah I guess ..." She sighed, sagging a bit on her barstool.

"Well that sucks! I know what it's like ... well not the female part obviously just the being younger but usually it makes me feel better to think that one day they'll be old or dead and I'll be the boss!" He said with a tentative grin.

"That's a terribly mean thing to say!" She cried out, lightly swatting his arm. To scold him of course, not for the pleasure of touching his nicely formed forearms bared by his rolled up sleeves.

"Then why does it make you smile? ..." He answered, letting the end of his sentence hang with a wider grin and tentative look until she realized what he was waiting for.

"Hu ... Jemma ... my name's Jemma" She answered, extending her hand for him to shake. He seemed nice and witty on top of being cute, no harm in exchanging names really.

"Nice to meet you Jemma. I'm Fitz!" He answered, giving her a firm but not too strong handshake and the contact of his warm palm and long elegant fingers sent a delicious shiver down her spine. "And don't tell me you don't think Boss Lady Jemma has a nice ring to it!" He added and she chuckled.

"Well actually it's Doctor ..." She answered with a pleased little smile that got a little wider when she saw how it also seemed to please him. "But yeah I like that other title too ..."

Taking his pint that had since been brought by the barman, he held it up and was apparently about to make some kind of toast but he stopped himself.

"Oh I was about to drink to the death and destruction of all sexist barmen, disgusting old men and tasteless beer but you seem to have run out of things to drink ..." He said gesturing towards her glass with a little side grin. Maybe he was smoother than he let on at first sight.

"That really is too bad, that toast was quite promising!" She grinned back.

"Yeah I also do weddings and bar mitzvahs if you're interested ..." He answered. "So hum ... can I maybe get you another one of whatever you're drinking? And by get you, I actually mean you're gonna have to order it yourself and I'll gladly pay for it!" He finished and she let out a small watery laugh.

"Yeah okay ... I think I'd like that ... but only because I really wanna hear that toast of course!"

"Of course ..."

-0-0-0-

An hour later, Jemma decided that american beer wasn't half as bad after all, especially when she tasted it on Fitz's tongue. If someone asked her how she went from casually flirting with that boyishly handsome stranger to snogging him in a booth in the darkest corner of the bar, she'd probably feel a bit ashamed about how ridiculous the reason for it happening was. It was a combination of the soft look in his eyes, the feeling of his hands whenever they not-so-unintentionally brushed against her skin or how stimulating his conversation was that made her sit so close to him as they had a drink together. Once they got her another cocktail and moved to the booth, his shyness mostly evaporated and on her part, the relative intimacy of their secluded spot made her feel a bit bolder than usual. But it's when she made an incredibly nerdy science joke she was sure he wouldn't get and he actually burst out laughing, that she decided that Daisy might have the right idea about how she could blow out some steam, and crashed her lips against his. After a moment of terror when he didn't respond and she thought he was going to reject her, which really would have been the perfect end to such a perfectly horrible day, he finally seemed to realize what was happening and started kissing her back in earnest.

After twenty minutes of that, she was starting to feel a little breathless and very much turned on. It had been a while since she spent so much time just kissing and it felt really really good. All the dates she had in the last few years either ended with a kiss on the cheek once she realized how boring the man actually was or quickly went from a few minutes of heated kissing to sex and out of her life after a few weeks or months because it just took her a little longer to realize how boring those men were.

But Fitz seemed different. He was an excellent kisser and he probably knew it. So he took his time alternating from a slow glide of lips against lips to a maddening teasing with the tip of his tongue to a full blown snog with their tongues tangling together, making Jemma softly moan into his mouth. But he didn't act like a basic alpha male and let her take the lead just as much as he took it and it was just what she needed. He had her trapped against the wall of the bar and as he got closer, one hand low on her waist and the other buried in her hair and probably making a mess of it, she'd ended up with half her legs on his lap. When air became a necessity and she broke the kiss, they exchanged an amused grin. He looked just as surprised as she was by this turn of events. Cupping her jaw in a tender gesture and giving her a softer smile that had her holding her breath for some reason, he tilted her head to the side and started going down her neck with soft open mouth kisses and small bites that made her gasp in pleasure. Hooking her hands behind his neck and into his soft curls, she let her head fall back a bit to give him more access. Probably emboldened by her reaction, he let the hand on her waist descend down the side of her thigh. He caressed what little skin was bared by her skirt until the movement of his delicate fingers made her shudder in pleasure and she was basically purring. After a time, he let his hand move slowly back up under her skirt, his fingers just softly grazing the sensitive skin on the inside of her knee and making their way higher and higher. Whimpering softly, Jemma took his face between her hands and brought it back up to reattach her lips to his. After nipping at his lower lip for a few seconds, she parted his lips and caressed his tongue with the tip of hers until he let out a low moan of his own.

And it's only when she was about to part her legs further that she realized she was actually about to encourage him to get his sinful hands on her knickers ... in public. However passionate she felt about someone, she usually never went further than a kiss with a hint of tongue before putting a stop to it and waiting for a more private setting to go further and yet ... here she was. Finally regaining some brain power, she softly put her hand on his chest to push him away and reluctantly took her legs off his lap. His face was a mix between pure lust and the look of a guilty puppy and she was tempted to either give him a hug or straddle him and have her way with him here and now, which was really quite confusing.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I just got carried away ... it felt like you-you ... but that's no excuse, it's just I've never done something like that before and you're so-so wow ..." He started with a breathless, panicked tone in his voice and she decided to put him out of his misery.

"Well you're certainly a fast learner ..." She cut him off with a small grin.

"Hu?"

"If it's your first snog, then you're a really fast learner cause you're very good at it ..." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"No I meant the whole you know ... and not even knowing your last name or anything and ..."

"Yeah I know Fitz it's fine!"

"But I'm sorry I really didn't mean to go that far, at least not so fast so if you want me to leave I'll just ..."

"That's too bad really ..."

"Hu?" He let out with that same confused puppy look again.

"... that you didn't want to go that far ... cause I'd really like you to ... just not in a such public place. But if you'd rather leave I won't force you to anything ..." So apparently her mouth had taken over and did all the talking without consulting with her brain. Well ... her mouth and some other organ down south that was pulsating with want at the moment.

"Oh ..." He let out and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to say more. "So hum ... what do you-I mean I'd like that too obviously ... but what-how do you ..." And when he did, it wasn't exactly eloquent. So once more, she had to put him out of his misery.

So he wasn't exactly good with talking about it, as long as he was good at doing it, it was more than fine by her!

"Fitz!" She cut him off with a finger on his lips (that she might have left a little longer than necessary just for the pleasure of seing him get even more flustered). "I was thinking ... I live only a few blocks away from here and the bar will be closing soon anyway ..." She added in a husky tone she didn't even have to exaggerate. Daisy had left half an hour ago, on her own after all, and giving her a wide smile and a wink but at least she didn't see her attack Fitz's lips so she would probably be able to keep the gossip to a minimum. Swinging her legs back onto his lap, she hooked her arms behind his neck and used it as leverage until she was seating sideways on his lap, her bum dangerously close to the very noticeable bulge in his trousers.

Seing his eyes go even darker at the contact, she indulged into another languid deep kiss before releasing him. "So I think I'm going to go home now ... and you're very welcome to come as well ..." She whispered into his ear. Twisting a bit to reach back and grab her purse and jacket, she not-completely-unintentionally rubbed her bum against the front of his trousers and he could only gasp at the friction. Then she slid off the other way, stood up and started putting her jacket on.

"Of course, you take your time to ... decide what you want to do ..." She added, subtly eyeing the very visible erection in his trousers, all the while acting and looking way bolder and more confident than she actually felt. She might have teased him about the fact that he apparently wasn't used to one-night stands but it wasn't like it was common for her either and the few times it happened, she was never the one who initiated it.

And Fitz obviously wasn't the one night stand type, at least not the cliché type she was a bit ashamed to admit she went for the other (two) times because it was just easier. He wasn't big and bulky and over confident like most of those guys who loved themselves so much they would probably fuck the mirror if they could.

Fitz was nothing like that but his skills and passion were quite promising and that's exactly why she now had extended her hand in invitation in the hope that he would accept her offer to come home with her and shag her senseless all night. The fact that he was a bit shy actually made her trust him a lot more and it was quite exciting and empowering to just go and ask for what she wanted.

-0-0-0-

As Jemma made her way to her flat with Fitz, she learned two things. First, his shyness dissolved quite rapidly given enough signs that his affections were most welcome. Second, her own limitations when it came to public displays of affection could apparently be expended given enough motivation. As was proven by the way they shalemessly kissed (well more like snogged if she was being completely honest) every time they had to wait at a crosswalk or by how she let his hands wander to usually "private" territories as she was looking for the keys to her mailbox once inside her building. Just because she was with a man she'd brought home to have -hopefully- fantastic sex with -hopefully- all night didn't mean she couldn't take the time to grab her mail on the way.

The second the elevator doors closed, he pushed her against the opposite wall and she hit it with a big oomph that both made them giggle.

"Oh sorry did I hurt you?" He asked against her lips, his accent getting stronger the more he was aroused and she found that it turned her on even more herself.

"No no I'm good don't stop!" She answered before crashing her lips to his once more and she could feel the smile tugging at his lips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and let his hands descend on her waist to pull her even closer to where he was starting to grow hard again. Strangely enough, there was something almost innocent in his eagerness to please and touch her. The way he kept smiling and looking at her like she was the sun made it feel like he was discovering something entirely new and couldn't quite believe he was there. And the way it was contradicted by his agile mouth and fingers made him a bit of a mystery and this whole situation even more exciting.

Soon, his hands went down to cup her arse, humming in appreciation, and squeezed it firmly, making her moan into his mouth before she threaded her fingers through his curls and broke the kiss to attack his neck with small bites she immediately soothed with her tongue. He let out a low chuckle that was heavy with arousal and chose this moment to let one of his hands descend lower behind her thigh and grab it to hook her leg high over his bum.

Whatever he had in mind at the moment, she'd never been happier to live in the 20th floor of a building with such a slow elevator and neighbors that weren't the kind you came across at two AM even on a Friday night. Still, he probably realized the elevator ride wouldn't last forever because the hand that had been at her waist, bunching up the fabric of her blouse went down and after he quickly hiked up her skirt, it ended up between her legs, caressing her through her knickers.

"Fitz!" She cried out, a little in surprise and weak outrage at the way he was clearly pushing her usual limitations but mostly in sheer arousal.

"Jemma?" He answered with a slightly teasing tone she found unbearably sexy. Getting only a slow moan as a response from her, he kept on rubbing up and down, quickly adding more pressure and letting the tip of his middle finger slide between her lips through the thin fabric of her knickers. Bringing her face back up to him, he started caressing her lower lip with the tip of his tongue before diving in and he must have known exactly what he was doing and what was happening in her brain because he chuckled lightly when she moaned out loud. If only he could have his mouth doing exactly the same thing lower on her body!

Completely and deliciously distracted by his ministrations, Jemma didn't realize her floor was finally approaching. When the doors opened, she instinctively let her leg fall back and pushed him away from her as she tried to straighten her clothes and keep her balance. But fortunately, there was no one there and she breathed out a sigh of relief. Turning to him to see his grinning face, she gave a seductive smile of her own, grabbed his hand to lead him out and ... he didn't move.

"Well?" She breathed out with a quirk of an eyebrow. Was he actually having second thoughts now considering the not at all insignificant bulge in his pants and where his hand had been not even a minute ago?

"Well I guess we could move this to the safety and privacy of your flat or ..." He started, pulling her gently back to him inside the elevator. The passion and underlying sweetness in his sapphire eyes as well as the little note of defiance in his voice were properly mesmerizing and she found herself incapable of resisting. "... considering it's really late, you could take the risk and give me two more minutes to finish what I've started here ..." He finished, holding onto her waist more tightly, forcing her to arch her back a bit to look at him.

How did he know that the best way to convince her of something was not to insist on it but to merely imply that she wouldn't do it? And considering that she really wasn't opposed to it anyway ...

"Two minutes?" She answered back with the same defiance in her eyes and he grinned. Well, if he was going to use her competitive side to get her where he wanted, she could do the same to him.

"Mhmm …" He breathed against her lips and she barely noticed the doors closing again behind her.

"Alright then ... " She chirped a bit shyly and let him pull her with him against the opposite wall. She couldn't believe she'd just accepted the offer of an almost stranger to get her off in a public place! And she was quite surprised to realize that she was still a bit scared to be discovered but mostly, it wound her up more than she ever felt before. Meeting his lips once more, she let her hands descend on the curve of his cute round arse. Definitely some of his best features! Letting out a very satisfying low groan, he turned them around so she was the one leaning against the wall. As he started to divert his kisses to her neck, his hand went from her jaw, where he was holding her face, to her side to cup her breast and use his thumb to stroke her nipple through her blouse and bra and she whimpered quite loudly.

"Shush!" He whispered against her lips. "You don't want to wake up your neighbors!" He teased and they both chuckled.

"Then keep my mouth occupied!"

Complying quite willingly, he closed the gap between them. Kissing her with a delicious slowness, his tongue barely caressing hers, he grabbed the edge of her skirt, brought it up once more and slowly slid his hand below the elastic of her knickers. Hearing the sound of her small noises of contentment, he started stroking firmly along her lips and it felt wonderful. She'd been wet and ready for more than an hour and it was good to finally have his fingers on her. At the little mewls of pleasure she let out into his mouth, he dived in a little deeper and started to rub circles against her clit. Her knees were getting weaker and it was getting harder to keep on kissing with the way her heart was thumping against her chest. Holding on tightly to his shoulders for support, she lifted her leg up once more to hook it around his thigh, opening herself up to him a lot more, hoping he would get the message.

Finally detaching her lips from his, she let her head rest on his shoulders, reveling in the way she could feel his own heart beating wildly. His finger moved from her clit toward her entrance and he started rubbing her gently, teasing the sensitive skin there before he finally pushed a finger in. When he started pulling in and out as his breath was getting ragged , she bit the flesh between his neck and shoulders to stop herself from crying out. Immediately soothing it with her tongue, she was about to apologize when he kept his hand still for a moment and ground his hips against hers a few times. She bit him again to test her theory and he pushed her harder against the wall and breathed out her name, his erection twitching against her pelvis. Apparently, the low groan he also let out wasn't entirely out of pain and even in the haze of her building climax, she took note of it for later with a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. But she was soon distracted out of her own thoughts when he pushed a second finger inside and curled them both to rub directly against her g-spot.

"Fitz!" She whispered, her breaths now coming out in short pants.

"Jemma?" He answered, probably going for smug but the lust in his voice was too obvious and equally sexy anyway.

"Please ... more ..." And in this pleasure induced haze, she wondered once more if he could read her mind because he knew exactly what to do. He used his thumb to rub at her clit as his fingers pumped into her faster, rubbing against her most sensitive spot and the hand that's been staying idle on her breast, too focused on what he was doing with the other, started fondling and massaging it with just the right amount of firmness and subtlety. Slowly, she started to feel the familiar tingles in her feet that went up her legs and suddenly, her orgasm was crashing over her in waves from her center and she buried her face into his neck to muffle her moans of ecstasy. He took his fingers out then but kept on stroking her clit lightly until he felt the last shudders of pleasure softly shaking her body.

Her legs were incredibly wobbly and she would probably have fallen down if he didn't catch her with one arm, bringing her left leg down and smoothing her skirt down with the other. Then, with a surprising tenderness, he enveloped her in a tight hug to give her time to catch her breath.

"You're amazing!" He whispered into her ear before laying a kiss to her temple that felt just as sweet as he seemed to be.

"I think that was my line ..." She answered after a moment and they both laughed lightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself then ..."

"Mmmhhh..." She let out contentedly. "Maybe we should move away from here now. As nice as it was, I'm not done with you and there are things I'm not ready to do in an elevator ..." She grinned.

"Lead the way ... I think it's safer if I stay behind you in case we come across someone in the hall!" He answered with a slightly sheepish smile. From what she could see (and feel earlier), there was no reason to be sheepish but she definitely didn't mind him being behind her anyway.

"Yeah ..." She answered before pushing the button to open the doors to the elevator that had fortunately remained at her floor the whole time.

And with an almost perfect timing, as they were getting out of the elevator, they could hear a door opening and closing and steps coming towards them. They did their best to act casual as they crossed paths with the person in question. And they would have succeeded if the man didn't wear a disheveled suit, bed hair and red marks on his neck that clearly suggested he'd just finished what they were kind of in the middle of, all while actually whistling to appear casual.

"Evening." The man said as he tried his best to avoid their eyes.

"Evening!" They both answered, way too cheerfully for this time of night.

Jemma had never been good at pretending but she hoped she was still better than that and she was quite proud of herself when she managed to wait until the elevator doors closed to turn around and look at Fitz before they burst out laughing.

After a minute, Fitz managed to catch his breath to speak again. "God! He tried so bad not to look at us that he might have walked in on us in the elevator and not even realize where my hands were!" He let out and she redoubled in laughter.

"Evening!" She let out in a really bad impression of an american accent and they both giggled like teenagers. "Would you mind pushing the button for the ground floor ... oh never mind, you seem otherwise occupied ..." She finished and they laughed so hard, they actually had to stop walking and lean against each other. She didn't know if it was because her head was still swimming after the amazing orgasm he gave her but he smelt fantastic and she had the strong urge to bury her face in his neck and drown in the sweet deliciousness of it.

"Actually ..." He grinned. "That sounds like a very proper English thing to say you know ..." He let out and she rolled her eyes at him. "Really I'm surprised you didn't tell me something in the lines of "Would you please be so kind as to follow me home so we could have sexual intercourse in the privacy of ooommmph"

Anything he might have planned to say next was cut off by Jemma slamming her lips to his and kissing him hard. Snaking one hand between them, she grabbed him through his trousers and started slowly stroking the length of his now fully hard cock. Gasping into her mouth, he broke the kiss and his hips instinctively stuttered against her hands as she grinned.

"Bloody hell Jemma ..." He breathed out, his accent more Scottish than ever.

"Was that proper enough for you?" She asked with her best innocent look and he groaned again as her hand kept moving against him.

"... now that I have your attention ... Would you actually please be so kind as to follow me home to ravish me or would you rather keep on mocking me?" She asked, arching an eyebrow all while affecting her most distinguished accent.

"You know … that's actually really hot ..." He let out, his eyes wide and face flustered.

"I'll keep that in mind then ..." She let out with a satisfied smile before taking his hand to finally lead him to her flat. Not surprisingly, she felt no resistance this time.

-0-0-0-

"You're not helping you know ..." Jemma whined weakly as Fitz pressed himself against her back while his hands were busy skimming down her sides.

"Not trying to ..."

"Well you know nothing else is going to happen if you don't let me open that door, right?"

"Sorry ..." He let out sheepishly, detaching himself from her with a slight whimper.

Once the door was open though, she lost no time grabbing his hand to pull him in before closing the door. Letting her handbag fall to the floor, she pushed him to the opposite wall and immediately attacked his clothes. First pulling on his tie, she soon had it off his neck and immediately started on the buttons of his shirt. Pulling her face up for another heated kiss, Fitz managed to distract her long enough to get access to her blouse and start unbuttoning it with a dexterity that only confirmed what she was delighted to notice earlier in the elevator. She barely had the time to push it off her shoulders before her bra popped open and his impossibly warm hands were on her breasts. For a moment, he just kept them there, softly massaging the spots where her bra had left marks. Either he'd been a very attentive boyfriend or he had at lot of female friends but either way she was immensely grateful because it felt heavenly. As she melted into his arms, she let him turn them around so she was the one leaning against the wall. Then his lips replaced one of his hands, sucking on her nipple and pinching the other lightly between his fingers and she was mewling in arousal against his shoulder.

"Oh … Fitz …" She gasped in pleasure when his tongue did something especially delicious and she could feel him smile against her skin. He was definitely good with his hands and apparently with his mouth but now, she wanted more. Hopefully there would be time for other things later anyway.

When she pushed him gently off her, for a second his expression was a bit confused and hurt and she couldn't help smiling at how endearing it was. He seemed to be wearing his emotions on his sleeve, he wasn't trying to play games and she liked that honesty on top of everything else.

"This is really good but I'm more than ready for you to take me now … " She whispered in his ear. "And obviously you are too …" She added with a toothy grin as her hand went to grab him where he was almost painfully hard now.

"Oh bloody …" He breathed out as his head fell on her shoulder when she started stroking him more vigorously. "Then you should stop that or I-I …" He started between breathless gasps.

"Oh yeah … of course …" She replied with a small grin. As much as she'd wanted things to move along, she had to admit it was satisfying to be the one driving him crazy after he'd managed to transform her into a quivering mass of desire with only his sinful hands in a matter of minutes.

Letting him go, she went for his belt as he kicked off his shoes and soon he was fully naked before her and she had to bite her tongue to not actually moan at the arousing sight. There was some sort of graceful leanness to his body that was counterbalanced by his well formed and definitely masculine shoulders and upper body. And maybe it was because it was so typically Scottish and she'd been feeling homesick lately but she found the freckles on his shoulders more attractive than she ever thought possible. Not to mention that his "measurements" would most likely make this experience all the more satisfying.

Turning her back to him, she looked over her shoulder, pushed her ass back and shamelessly used her poshest English accent to say: "Would you mind helping me? It unzips in the back …"

She could see his throat bob hard before he started grinning.

"But of course!" He replied, not even really trying to hide the breathless quality of his voice.

"Now that's a fetish I didn't even know I had ..." He whispered in her ear and she let out a low chuckle. Getting closer, probably much closer than necessary to simply unzip her skirt, he slowly let his hands descend to her waist before pulling the zipper down. Then, as it still clung to her hips, he pulled it down along with her knickers until she could step out of it. As he slowly stood back up, he pressed soft kisses along the back of her calves and thighs, stopping a little longer to nip at the sensitive skin behind her knees and visibly appreciating the way she gasped at the sensation. Then he reached her bum and couldn't refrain from lightly biting into it, making her squeal and giggle in the process. But before she could turn around to scold him properly, he pulled her to him, his erection pressing into the soft cushion or her arse and things got a little out of control from there.

Moaning in acute arousal, she instinctively pushed back against him and suddenly they were both whimpering equally loud as his own hips started rubbing against her of their own volition. One of his hands went to her hip to keep her as close as possible and the other on her breast, fondling it with a delicious firmness all while sucking and nipping on her earlobe. The combination of this felt insanely good but somehow she also felt that, like earlier in the elevator and at the bar, the boldness and erotism of the whole situation made it even more arousing.

Blindly hooking her hand behind his neck, she pulled him with her to the living room until she reached her small table and bent forward to rest her hands on it, moaning as he almost fell on top of her and the tip of his cock came in contact with her entrance.

"Fitz d'you have a …"

"Yeah hum … yeah" He cut her off. " … in my wallet!" He let out, his voice impossibly hoarse and terribly sexy. Moving to her side, he cupped her jaw with a surprising softness considering their position, and gave her a quick but heated kiss on the lips, sending another spark of heat towards her center. "Don't move!" He let out before actually running back to look through the pockets of his trousers and she chuckled.

A few seconds later, he was tearing up the foil wrapper and rolling it on him and then he was positioning himself behind her again, his cock twitching against her folds and his hands on her hipbones pulling her even closer. For once she congratulated herself for wearing such high heels that day, thus making things much easier for both of them.

"Fitz … please …" She moaned.

"Like this?" He asked, his voice a mix of arousal, bashfulness and hopefulness. "Are you sure?"

"Oh … ah … yes!" She almost cried out as one of his fingers dove between her lips to tease at her clit. "Now!" She added, bending forward until her forearms rested completely on the table and pushed her ass up in invitation so the tip of his cock pushed against her entrance. The way he'd molded himself behind her as she was looking for her keys had already put the idea in her mind but now, feeling him so close to her entrance, she knew exactly what she wanted. And it was that much more exciting for once not to hesitate to ask for exactly what she desired.

Giving her clit one last stroke, he put both his hands on her hips and she spread her legs a little wider to give him more room. And then as he pulled her hips, he pushed inside her with a loud groan.

"Ohhh" She cried out in surprise and white hot pleasure as he filled her so completely and she let her forehead fall against the table. When he was as deep as he could, he pulled out and pushed in again. The feeling of his cock slowly stretching her tight passage felt fantastic and she arched her back to show him how ready she was.

"Please … more!" She breathed out and he groaned once more at the sound of her voice dripping with lust. Stilling inside her, he bent forward, kissed her shoulder then her neck and then grabbed her earlobe between his lips and sucked on it before finally whispering: "Did I tell you how amazing you are?" And his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine and all the way to her center.

But before she could answer something in the line of "well just show me how much you find me amazing" he bit into the flesh of her neck and rutted against her hard, making her wail in pleasure. Keeping this incredibly intimate position, he soon found a nice rythm of not too fast but deep thrusts that hit all the right spots within her. After a time, the room filled with the sounds of their panting breaths and moans and gasps and their sweaty skin collapsing against each other as she started pushing back to meet him and intensify the feeling. At some point, his hands came to rest on hers on the table and he intertwined his fingers with hers just as he pressed another open mouthed kiss to her neck. The sweetness of the gesture made her smile softly for a second until he used their joined hands as a support to thrust into her harder, hitting a sweet spot every time and she cried out.

"Oh yes … Fitz … I'm so-so close … more …"

Gently biting her shoulder one last time, he stood up straighter with a grunt. Grabbing her hips, he abandoned all notion of subtlety and started moving into her hard and fast, making the table shake dangerously and groaning every time the tip of his cock hit her inside walls. Her orgasm was building up fast but from the small whimpers he let out -probably without realizing it- and the way she could feel his abdominal muscles tense with every thrust, she knew he was trying to hold back and he'd probably get there before her anyway. And knowing he'd been hard for so long without getting a release, she really couldn't blame him.

"Come for me …" She moaned and started squeezing him inside on every up thrust, and after only a few seconds, he came with an almost pained whimper, his hips pistoning into her harder and bringing her that much closer to her own orgasm.

"God Jemma … that was-that was … what do you need?" He finally managed to ask hoarsely into her ear as he all but collapsed against her back.

"Touch me … please …" She sighed. Simply humming in understanding, he pulled her up with him, one arm around her torso, the other around her hips as he kept on thrusting as hard as he could. Even as spent as he sounded, he was still hard and her moaning was now a constant as she chased her orgasm. He cupped her breast with the hand on her torso and started teasing her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Then his other hand went down and dove between her swollen lips to tease at her extra sensitive clit. As he moved his middle finger in gentle circles while his cock kept moving in and out of her, she finally felt the tingling in her toes.

"Oh god … yes … Fitz" She let out between breathless gasps and, grunting with exertion and the remnants of his own climax, he intensified both movements until it finally exploded in intense waves from her center, her walls fluttering around him as he kept on moving more slowly to milk every last spark of pleasure from her body. And then, they both collapsed against the table once more.

They remained like that for a moment, breathing hard with Fitz still inside her, his hips stuttering lightly, until he gently stood up and out of her with a soft wince. He offered his hand to help her up and she gladly took it, giving him a soft lazy smile. Finally kicking off her shoes, she pulled him in the direction of her bedroom and after a quick stop to the bathroom so he could rid himself of the condom, they fell on the bed, bouncing a bit against each other. After a moment spent catching their breaths, they finally turned around to look into each other's eyes and burst out laughing.

"Well that was something … » Fitz let out between two fits of laughter, knowing perfectly well they were both laughing out of disbelief of how wild and crazy things got and because of the endorphines and the pleasure still coursing through their veins, not because there was in fact something funny.

"Yes it was … And apparently you're not done with me yet …" She let out, her voice still breathless.

"Uh?" He answered with a confused look on his face and she looked down at his crotch where he was already growing hard again.

"Oh …" He let out, blushing slightly, which she found adorable considering what they'd just done. "Sorry, looks like you being naked is really all I need … Don't mind it, it'll go away eventually!"

"Who said I wanted it to?" She answered. And before he could do or say anything, she rolled over him, effectively straddling his hips. "I have you exactly how I want to!" He was an amazing, thoughtful lover and he apparently had quite a lot of stamina, she'd be crazy not to take advantage of it while she could.

-0-0-0-

Jemma kept rocking against him hard, using their intertwined hands as leverage until they both moaned loudly when she reached climax at the same time she felt him tense and then release deep inside her. Her back arched in ecstasy, she pulled off him and back down hard a few times to prolong their pleasure to the maximum. Then, slowing her pace, she fell forward and captured his lips in a slow deep kiss and he buried one of his hands into her hair where her skin was still deliciously sensitive. She remained that way for a moment, small whimpers still coming out of her mouth as small sparks of pleasure still exploded from her center.

When she felt him start to soften inside her, she moved off and away from him and came to snuggle to his side as his arm went around her shoulder.

"Wow Jemma …" He let out with an ecstatic smile after a period of time when she thought he had actually started to fall asleep and she giggled lightly.

"Wow yourself …" She answered, tracing abstract patterns on his chest with the tip of her fingers. "Really it's like you have no refractory period at all and your stamina is quite impressive …" She let out in a casual tone like she was describing an interesting result to one of her experiments and he burst out laughing.

"What?!" She cried out, swatting his chest.

"Sorry … sorry just … is that what you consider dirty talk?" He grinned and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I was just stating facts … and it was meant as a compliment you know!"

"I know …" He whispered, smiling more softly and pressing a kiss to her hair. « I liked it actually, it sounded very … scientific » He added and they both chuckled.

"Well … funny you should say that … I was just thinking I'm gonna need more data to draw conclusions from this experiment …" She let out with a sly grin and his eyes widened quite comically.

"You mean that- that … you want more …"

"More mind blowing orgasms? Yeah somehow I never really get enough of those …" She cut off as her hand went down his chest to give his cock a tentative rub and her grin widened when he whimpered softly as she felt a distinctive twitch.

Pulling herself up to lay on her elbow, she pressed a kiss to his collarbone then started kissing her way down his chest as her hand started rubbing more firmly. She smiled when she heard his heart starting to beat faster in his chest and felt his body reacting to her touches. As she reached his waist and moved to kneel between his legs, she looked up at him with a lascivious smile and a raised eyebrow.

"You're going to be the death of me you know that?" He let out in a breathless whisper and she smiled wider, licking her lips very consciously.

"Yes … but what's more noble than to die for science?"

-0-0-0-

"Hi" His voice was low and a bit hoarse from sleep but it still startled her. He'd looked very much asleep when she left the room earlier, and admittedly adorable with his hair all tussled and a small smile tugging at his lips and she didn't expect him to wake up on his own anytime soon.

She'd been in the kitchen preparing tea, for lack of anything else to offer for breakfast, for the past ten minutes and still hadn't had time to work out what to say to him when he woke up. The few other times something like that happened, the men were always gone before sunrise but again, with Fitz, things went differently. They practically fell over each other into a sex induced coma after the fifth time and she'd woken up way after sunrise feeling relaxed, very sated and deliciously sore between the legs.

"Hello!" She chirped as she turned to him with a smile she hoped looked more warm than embarrassed and she was taken aback by how attractive he looked with just his trousers and open shirt on, the skin of his torso marked red by her own lips on several locations. For a minute, she wondered if it would be prudent to turn this one night stand into a … one-day stand? Was it even a thing?

"How do you look and sound so fresh after the night we've had?" He grumbled, getting closer and letting himself fall on the chair next to her small kitchen table with his head in his hands and she chuckled lightly.

"Well actually last night was a really good stress reliever and … I haven't slept so well in ages so … thanks for that …" She finished, blushing prettily. "Tea?" She asked, pointing at the other mug on the table.

"Yes please!" He answered with a grateful smile as he took it once he added some sugar to the generous cup she poured for him. "And hum … really it was my pleasure …" He answered, blushing just as much and it was hard to believe that man who looked even younger and more innocent in the light of day was the one she did such dirty (and amazing) things with her just a few hours ago. But then again, she probably didn't look like the kind of woman who would pick up said man and bring him home to do these things.

"So hum …" He started, taking her out of her musings. "I was thinking … maybe we could see each other again some day to …have dinner or something ... talk, get to know each other other than …" He let out with a soft smile as he nervously fiddled with his mug.

"Oh …" Now that was new. The few other times she had a night like that, they only tried to find excuses to leave or make her leave as soon as possible and quite frankly it had been a relief. "Fitz that's not … I mean I thought you understood what …"

"Oh no I know, it's not like last night was a romantic date or anything and we barely spent half an hour talking before well …" He let out with a lopsided grin. "It's just that it felt like we clicked, not just sexually even if you know … wow …" He trailed off, his eyes getting unfocused for a moment and she couldn't help smiling a bit through the awkwardness of the whole situation. "Anyway I just thought it'd be nice to give a try at something else, something more …"

Sometime, maybe in another life, maybe a few years ago or a few years from now, she might have let herself get convinced. Because he was funny and attractive and he seemed really smart and sweet but she barely had the time for friends or her family and she definitely didn't have the time for dating and a potential relationship. If by any chance, things between them worked, they would both end up being hurt. Her career was everything and it would inevitably be a problem at some point and end up badly. She was doing them both a favor really …

"Oh Fitz … I'm sorry …" She started but he cut her off, the look on her face seemed to be enough.

"Nothing to be sorry for Jemma, I knew exactly what I was walking into, I just thought that maybe you could be interested in ... well more after all … but I'm not complaining though, last night was …"

"Lovely. It really was, and I know it sounds like a cliche but ... it's just that I don't have the time for a relationship and it would only … Why are you laughing?" She interrupted herself with an annoyed tone when he burst out laughing.

"No no I understand what you're trying to say, I do ... it's just you have to be very English to call what we did last night lovely!" He grinned and she rolled her eyes, though not able to hide a small grin herself.

"Well I guess I'd better be going!" He let out after a moment of awkward silence, the smile on his face not completely hiding the disappointment in his voice and she just nodded, feeling suddenly a little bad about the whole situation. She really couldn't regret what was probably one of, if not the best, sex of her entire life, but she always hated hurting someone's feelings. Even when she was sure he'd get over her fast and make this a fond memory of that night he got picked up by a strange woman in a bar and had what she hoped was also one of the best nights of his life.

Once he'd buttoned up his shirt, put his shoes back on and pocketed his wallet and tie, he walked back towards her, his hands in his pockets, looking adorably awkward.

"Well hum … I guess this is goodbye … I feel like I should thank you for last night but that sounds a little weird and I'm really not used to the etiquette in these kinds of situations …"

"Let's just say it's been really nice for the both of us and leave it there yeah?" She cut him off with a smile.

"Yeah …"

"You know you didn't have to leave so quickly, you could at least have taken a shower and finished your tea …"

"Oh no that's fine don't worry I don't live far, I'll just join the Saturday morning walk of shame and take a shower at my place …" He let out with a slightly self-deprecative smile.

"Fitz …" She let out softly before putting a hand on his shoulder. "There really is nothing to be ashamed of …" She added and scolded herself internally for the seductive smile she gave him. She couldn't really help it and she just wanted to express that they'd shared something really good but it felt like she was playing with him and she didn't want to give him false hopes.

"And as for the tea …" He started then grabbed his mug and proceeded to down the rest of it in a few large gulps before putting it back on the table with a loud thump like he'd just downed a shot of vodka. "All done! Thank you it was delicious!" He finished with a triumphant smile.

« Fiiitz!" She cried out, laughing in disbelief. "That must have been boiling hot!"

"No 's fine …" he grinned. "Well goodbye then …"

But he only made a few steps towards the door before turning back with a slightly conflicted smile on his face.

"Mmmh … do I-I mean I was thinking … Can I … get a goodbye kiss?" He asked, blushing quite adorably.

She hesitated a moment, not that it wasn't tempting but because it was much too tempting. But oh well … she supposed it wouldn't kill her to be weak once in a while.

"Sure …" She whispered against his lips after closing the gap between them once more. Resting both her hands on his chest, she pressed her lips to his. It was sweet at first, just a slight movement of lips against lips, the kind of kiss she'd give someone after a first date that went really well. But then he captured her lower lip between his and she kind of lost control from there. Her tongue slipped between his lips almost of its own volition and he groaned slightly before putting his hands around her waist to pull her closer to him. They remained that way in the middle of her living room, kissing passionately as their hands roamed languidly over each other's body, for several minutes until they finally broke the kiss, both panting and smiling wickedly.

"Sorry …" He let out, removing his hands from where they had slid down over her bum and she shook her head with a soft smile to let him know that it really was perfectly alright.

"Okay … goodbye then" He said one more time and walked towards the door.

"Goodbye Fitz …" She let out when he gave her one last look and a smile before closing the door behind him.

Suddenly feeling a bit cold without his deliciously warm body pressed against hers, she took her mug, grabbed the blanket laying on the sofa's armrest and wrapped it around her shoulder before letting herself fall on the sofa. Looking around her empty living room, her eyes fell on the table and she suddenly felt a little warmer at the memory. She definitely had some cleaning up to do but at least she wouldn't feel so guilty about skipping up her gym class this morning. Moving further back against the cushions to be more comfortable, she felt something digging into her bum. Reaching behind her and wincing at how sore her muscles were, she found a piece of paper in the back pocket of her shorts that felt like a business card.

On it were just a few informations:

Dr Leopold Fitz  
R&D - Stark Inc.  
(212) 146-4567

"Leopold?" Jemma whispered to herself with a small grin. No wonder he went by Fitz. But a doctorate and a job in Research and Development at Stark's … God he really was interesting. Turning the card around to see if there was anything else, she found a small hand-written note saying: "In case you change your mind …"

Smooth Leopold Fitz. Really smooth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who already commented/favorited/followed, I honestly didn't think it would be so popular ! So here's the second one, hoping it will not disappoint :-**

"Do you plan on eating all of this on your own?"

Jemma recognized the distinctive voice and Scottish accent before he even finished his sentence.

"Oh Fitz! Hi ... " She let out, her voice sounding way too high pitched and exaggeratedly cheerful to be natural. And when she turned around to look at him and saw the small slightly smug smile on his face -he was apparently proud of himself for startling her- she was somehow pretty sure that everybody around them could see the string of dirty images that went through her mind at the moment. Trying her best to stop herself from blushing and regain her composure, she gave him her best glare and he had the decency to look a little sheepish. Which of course made him look adorable, which really didn't help because apparently adorable had recently become something she found attractive. He looked annoyingly handsome as well with his black suit and tie. If he wasn't in a coffee shop at ten PM, waiting for his own order of coffee, she would have thought he was on his way to a date.

"Jemma … nice to see you again!" He answered with a smile that actually seemed sincere. "So are you planning a big tea party?" He asked, pointing at the box full of muffins and scones she'd just been handled while she waited for her tea to be ready. "I thought you were a health nut, last time all you had to offer as post-post … work-out snack were gluten free biscuits …" He finished, blushing like he didn't completely assume talking about the activities they engaged in the last time and she couldn't help a small grin from tugging at her lips.

"Actually I'm celebrating!" She declared and he chuckled.

"What? Your unbirthday?" He grinned with a very à propos Cheshire cat grin and she couldn't help laughing at the same time she swatted his arm.

"I'm celebrating being able to go to yoga for the first time in weeks AND finishing my project at work within the deadline AND going home at a reasonable hour!" She answered proudly and he smiled in amusement as he gave his watch a look and then looked back at her. "… at least for my standards …" She added, rolling her eyes.

"Well you're right to celebrate, I'm sure you deserve it …"

As they both waited for their hot beverage, there was a long silence. She didn't know if it was more awkward or tense. Because obviously you're not supposed to meet your one-night stand ever again so what was she supposed to say? And in the same time, he really was just as cute and handsome as she remembered him and there seemed to be an obvious chemistry between them.

"So … you didn't call me …" He said with that same smug smile again, finally breaking the silence. It had been almost a month and even though she actually still had his card somewhere in her handbag and thought about calling him a few times, in the end she had decided not to. Mostly she'd thought about doing it late at night when she was alone in bed and not exactly for a romantic candle lit dinner. She knew what he wanted but she was still too busy at work for any kind of relationship and she'd never use him that way, especially since he seemed so genuinely nice.

"Ah yes well … I really had a lovely -well more than lovely- time and I found your card obviously but I-I'm still not …I don't want to give you false ..." She started, feeling terribly embarrassed for some reason.

"Hey hey!" He cut her off while softly bringing a hand to her chin to tilt her face up and make her look into his mesmerizing blue eyes and she found herself incapable of pushing him away. As sweet as the gesture was, it also felt terribly intimate and she shouldn't have been comfortable with him doing it. She didn't realize how close he'd gotten to her, she could even feel the heat that seemed to always radiate from him. "Stop it I was just teasing! You told me how things were for you and I really didn't expect you to call …" He added and she relaxed a bit. Of course he was right, she had no logical reason for feeling guilty. "It's always nice to be reminded of his own prowess though …" He said with a slightly smug smile that sent a rush of warmth through her body.

"Cheeky!"

"So hum … are you doing something tonight? Other than celebrating I mean …" He asked, trying to appear casual as he leaned against the bar that was just a bit too low to make it look smooth or natural.

"Oh …" She let out, feeling terribly embarrassed again. "I'm sorry Fitz but things actually haven't changed and …"

"Oh I know I wasn't asking you out Jemma" He cut her off. And for some reason, she felt a little vexed that he wouldn't insist a bit more and get over her so quickly, which made her roll her eyes at herself internally. "I was just thinking you might need help burning all these calories …" He added with a smile that was just a little bit too seductive.

Jemma's eyebrow went up all the way to her hairline. Was he actually propositioning her so openly after blushing at just the mention of what had already passed between them?

"Oh no I'm sorry … that was terrible, wasn't it? Just forget it okay?" He let out sheepishly while nervously scratching his neck before she had the time to ask him to confirm what she thought she'd understood.

Watching Fitz flirt was like watching a kitten trying to growl. The idea was there but it was way too funny and cute to really be effective. If only he could realize how naturally attractive he was, at least to her, when he stopped trying and was just himself.

Thinking about it for a moment, she finally turned towards the barista as she gave Jemma her tea. "Oh actually would it be possible to have two … no three more of these muffins please?"

"Sure mam'"

"Thank you"

Turning back towards Fitz, his face went from confusion to hope and when she bit her lower lip to stop herself from smiling too wide, she could actually see his pupils dilate as realization dawned on him.

"If I remember correctly, we're going to need a lot more calories to last through the night." She declared, giving him a quick once over as she let her fingers lightly trail over his chest and she was immensely pleased by his almost literally dropping jaw.

Fortunately, she also remembered that if Fitz was quite terrible at flirting, he was also really REALLY good at a lot of other things.

And after all she decided that there was an even better way to celebrate than cake.

-0-0-0-

Jemma managed to make it all the way to her kitchen to store the muffins for later (she might have been famished earlier but somehow eating wasn't her priority anymore) and take off her jacket before Fitz's lips were on her neck and she let her hands fall to the counter, unable to focus on anything else any longer.

Sneaking behind her as she was looking for something to offer him to drink -apparently she couldn't forget her manners even when she invited a man in for casual sex- he curled one arm loosely around her stomach and pushed her hair to the side with the other and she hummed approvingly. He started with delicate butterfly kisses everywhere he could reach from his position behind her and with his stubble tickling her skin at the same time, it felt positively delicious. His movements were a bit slow and tentative like he wasn't completely sure that his attentions were welcome and it made her smile. So when he gradually started to nip and lick and gently bite her sensitive skin, she tilted her head to the side and let out a contented sigh that seemed to encourage him. At some point his progression was hindered by the collar of her rather conservative blouse and he used both his hands to undo a few buttons. As he did so, his fingers kept brushing against her breasts, probably not so accidentally, and she released a soft little gasp that had him smile against her ear where he was now sucking on her earlobe. Once her blouse was half open, he pulled it to the side to bare her shoulder and didn't hesitate to push her bra strap down as well. There was something terribly intimate in having her clothes slowly taken off in the silence of her softly lit kitchen and she sighed once more under the softness of his touch.

He resumed his kissing of her neck and slowly went down to her shoulder where he started alternating between open mouth kisses and small bites while his hands were busy opening the rest of her blouse. When he was done, he pulled it off her trousers completely and laid his warm hands on her stomach. As sensual as it all was, it also felt incredibly sweet and tender and she let herself fall against him with a soft moan. He tightened his arms around her waist and it created a literal cocoon of warmth around her. She realized that in all these months being single, it was not only the sex and this wonderful rush of endorphines only an orgasm could deliver that she missed -after all she didn't need a man for that- it was also the intimacy and the heat of another body against hers. And Fitz excelled at delivering every single one of those sensations.

"I love those freckles …" He whispered in her ear as he finally detached his lips from her shoulders and she laughed lightly.

"What?" He asked, probably feeling a little vexed that his smooth compliment didn't have the intended effect.

"The freckles, the accent … do you have a fetish on anything that's typically British? That's really quite patriotic of you!" She answered and he joined in her laughter.

"Or maybe it's you who's just too bloody sexy ..." He said in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine as he used his hold on her waist to turn her around. "Look at those …" He breathed against her skin as he resumed his kissing of her neck and started going down to her collarbone. "They're like a map showing me the way to the treasure …"

God she loved the way he softly rolled his "r" so much he could probably give her an orgasm by actually whispering the word orgasm in her ear long enough.

He was now focusing on a big freckle just on top of her right breast as his fingers were drawing aimless patterns on the skin of her back, leaving trails of pebbled skin in their wake. She liked the aching slowness of his progression on her skin, it was a nice contrast to how frantic things had been the last time but her breath was now coming out in short pants and her body was asking for more. Pushing her chest forward and her whole body more fully against him, she threaded her fingers through his thick curls and let out a contented hum when she felt just how affected he was by all that.

She could feel him smile against her sensitive breast and his hands moved up to undo the clasp of her bra. Moving away from her, he pushed her blouse from her shoulders completely and let it fall to the ground, her bra following immediately. The look he gave her after that was so full of unbridled desire that she felt herself getting weak in the knees. But before she had the time to pull him in for a kiss, his lips were on the skin of her chest again and he didn't wait to pull her right breast into his mouth. He suckled on it for a moment before focusing on her hard peak, his tongue circling it expertly. When one of his hands came to cup and fondle the other breast, she let out a loud moan. He kept on doing this for several minutes and she almost let herself get lost in the sensation, back arching and hips bucking against his of their own volition, until she realized she could only feel fabric wherever she put her hands on him and that was unacceptable.

So pushing his head away from her chest with a slight whimper, she pulled him up and captured his lips into a searing kiss. She remembered how good it had been the last time and however much she wanted things to move along, one always had time to indulge in such delicious kisses. As his lips glided against hers and their tongues went from teasing to tangling with each other, her hands went to his chest and she made quick work of his tie and shirt.

Once it was off his shoulders and on the ground next to her blouse, she looped her arms around his waist and brought his body flush against hers. His chest was deliciously warm against her naked breasts and it made her shudder all over. Then his hands descended towards the curve of her bum and pulled her hips against his where he was now fully hard and they moaned in pleasure. As he kept on rutting against her, her heart started beating wildly and she had to break the kiss.

"Fitz …" She breathed out, her voice so husky that it seemed to spurn him on and gone was the languid lover from earlier, now replaced with a hungry passionate one and they both made her feel just as good. Detaching himself from her, he quickly undid the button and zipper of her skinny jeans and pushed it a little down her hips before crashing his lips against hers once more. His fingers skimmed the skin of her stomach torturously slowly until they reached the elastic of her knickers and dipped under. When his middle finger slipped between her lips at the same time his tongue pierced her other lips, she whimpered loudly and she could feel him smile into the kiss.

"Fitz …" She said once again against his lips and he seemed to understand it was a question this time because the movement of his hand stilled just as he was starting to rub circles around her clit and the other came up to cup her jaw in a tender gesture, forcing her to look up in his eyes. Again, he was looking at her with a certain softness and encouraging smile and she was tempted to forget about what she wanted to ask him, afraid it'd ruin the mood. But he seemed to have a tender heart and she thought she should ask him before she completely loses control.

"Fitz … are you-are you …" It was kind of hard to focus, considering where one of his hands still was. "Are you … sure about this?" She finally managed to ask and he looked at her with a look that was half amusement and half confusion.

Looking down at where his hand was still between her legs, even though it wasn't moving, and at the tent very visibly forming in his trousers, he let out a low chuckle and looked back up.

"Pretty sure yeah …" He grinned and she whimpered a bit in frustration that he didn't understand what she was saying and mostly because his hand remaining where it was without moving was a torture.

"No I mean ... the fact that I still haven't changed my mind about … what-what this … is …" She finally managed to say, breathless as she was and feeling a tad ridiculous asking that question now.

"Oh …" He let out and she was pretty sure she saw a little disappointment in his eyes before they turned mischievous again. "So what if I threaten to ask you out again? Are you going to toss me out now?" He asked and she pushed at his chest, giving him what she hoped was a convincing glare.

"Hey hey hey …" He let out in a soft voice. Moving his hands away from where they were, he wound them around her waist, loosely enough so she wouldn't feel trapped between him and the counter. "I'm kidding ok? You've been pretty clear about this and I'm the one who suggested that it could be … well just this so … yeah I'm pretty sure!" He finished and she relaxed again in his arms. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't positive she would have had the strength to push him away knowing he had expectations for what would come after tonight so she was grateful that he clearly agreed to what this was. Her life was keeping her way too busy at the moment and she didn't have time for romance and since she liked things to be simple and categorized, a purely sexual encounter once in a while with someone she knew would make sure she was perfectly satisfied and relaxed really made the most sense at the moment.

"Ok then …"

"Although I've been told I am pretty awesome as a boyfriend and you're really missing out but for all I know you …" He started, a teasing smile on his face. She was almost tempted to push him away for being so smug … almost. Instead she decided to cut him off with a kiss that soon turned heated as she wound her arms around his neck and his hands slowly descended inside her trousers and squeezed her bum through her knickers. After a time she diverted her kisses to the left, liking how their slight height difference gave her just the right angle to nuzzle his neck and appreciate how unnaturally nice he still smelt after a long day at work. When she nipped and bit at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, she could feel him shudder under her ministrations and remembered how much it affected him the last time. She smiled when she came across a big smatter of freckles on his shoulder. Maybe she was patriotic too after all because both those and his accent were terribly attractive to her and she couldn't resist biting a little harder there.

Letting out a loud groan that sent a rush of heat straight to her center, he managed to almost simultaneously push her jeans a little further down her legs and grab her thighs to sit her up on the kitchen counter. She let out a delighted squeak and he chuckled, giving her a pleased little smile that was quite adorable. For some reason she couldn't really explain, there was always something amusing and strangely exciting in being so easily picked up by a man like that and from the mirth she saw reflected in Fitz's eyes as he slowly pulled off her trousers and underwear all the way down her legs, he apparently felt the same.

But once he'd kicked off her shoes and socks and all her clothes lay on the floor, he came back to stand between her legs and used his grip on her bottom to pull her forward and suddenly she didn't feel like laughing anymore. His erection was pressing against her center and with his face only an inch from hers, never breaking eye contact, he started slowly moving his hips in small circles. In the haze of the wave of pure pleasure he was creating, she couldn't tell for sure if it was his hard cock sliding against her clit or the look of pure lust in his eyes that turned her on the most. Moaning softly, she finally captured his lips and let her hands descend to his waist where she frantically started undoing his belt, then his fly until she could finally push his trousers and boxer briefs down and get her hands on him.

"Jemma!" He let out in a very satisfying breathless whisper as she gave him a few strokes. She was only going to tease him a bit before moving on but the way he was panting through his slightly open mouth and his hands squeezed her bum following the rhythm of her hands on his cock was incredibly arousing. She liked how heavy he felt in her small hand and how helplessly wound up he looked so she kept going, using her thumb to circle the head every few strokes until his forehead fell to her shoulder and he softly bit the skin there to stop himself from moaning too loud and it only made her speed up her strokes, liking how he was twitching under her touch.

"Jemma …" He let out, his tone almost desperate. "I'm not-If you ... I'm not gonna last …"

She wanted him inside her badly but it was just too exciting to stop and she knew he'd be ready again soon anyway. He'd probably last even longer the next time so it was only practical really.

"It's alright Fitz, you can let go … we have all night …" She whispered in his ear before giving his neck a few small bites and he let out a small whimper. When he started lightly thrusting against her hand she knew he was getting really close. With her other hand she gently cupped his jaw and looked him in the eyes as she started stroking him faster and more firmly, liking the way he couldn't take his eyes off her, his big blue eyes turned almost black with desire. It made the whole experience so erotic that her own arousal only kept growing as he was approaching his release. Then she felt him twitch in her hand and saw him gasp before his head fell back in pleasure and on the next up stroke, the muscles in his stomach tensed and she felt him grip tighter on her bum. Her hand was flying by now, his cock sleek with precum, and she started stroking even more firmly from head to base, her fingers grazing his testes with every pass. Only a few strokes later, he came hard into her fist with a series of low moans he didn't even try to stifle and that sent a wave of heat directly to her core. She liked that he didn't try to hide his emotions, she wanted to know how good it had been for him and it was written all over his body and face with his furrowed brows, flushed skin and spasming muscles. As she gave him a few last strokes to let him ride his orgasm until the end, he captured her lips in a kiss that was messy and unfocused but full of a strange tenderness and it made her warm all over.

Turning around to grab some paper napkins from the counter, she gave a few of them to him and used the others to wipe her hand. Let it not be said that Jemma Simmons wasn't prepared for everything! There was obviously more cleaning up to do in her kitchen but this would have to suffice for now. When he looked back up, his gaze was adoring but also a bit apologetic and she smiled fondly.

"That was fun Fitz …" She said with a wicked smile before pressing her lips to his for another more languid kiss that reminded her how painfully aroused she was.

As his tongue licked her lips and stroked her own tongue, his hands were softly caressing her thighs going higher and higher on each pass, making them spread wider of their own volition. Breaking the kiss, he started peppering her neck and chest with small kisses as he slowly made his way down to her breasts. He sucked one already erect nipple into his mouth and she arched her back to give him better access. Supporting her weight on her hands she let her head fall back and her eyes close as she moaned in total abandon. She could have stayed that way for hours, in a constant state of pleasure with Fitz worshipping her breasts as his hips stuttered against her pulsating core and that's when she realized he was already half hard again.

"You really are quite extraordinary, you know that Fitz …" She said with a sly grin and he chuckled.

"Or maybe you are …" He breathed as one of his hands slowly came up her thigh and finally settled on her slit. As she moaned and opened her legs wider for him without ever breaking eye contact, he let his middle finger slip deeper. He rubbed at her clit for a moment before moving lower to tease at her entrance and when she cried out his name almost pleadingly, he finally pushed in, another finger joining almost immediately. Her small whimpers were now a constant as he pushed his fingers in and out of her. She would have let him get her to the finish line this way if she didn't look down and saw that he was now fully hard and ready once more.

As she turned around to reach for something on her left side, he looked at her with a confused expression that had her laughing lightly until he realized she was giving him his wallet.

"Oh so you're a pick pocket now?" He asked with a smirk as he reluctantly pulled his fingers from her, opened his wallet and took a condom off it. She grinned widely and arched an eyebrow when she realized it was one out of six of them attached together. After all, she liked a man that was always ready for anything but still … "After last time, can you really blame me?" He added with a slightly sheepish grin. However irrational it was, some small part of her felt a little disappointed that after he'd asked her out and was rejected, he'd immediately "restocked" his wallet in case something like the last time happened again, most likely with someone else. Pushing that ridiculous thought to the back of her mind, she came back to the moment.

"I didn't even try to be discreet about it, I guess your mind was focused on something else!" She grinned.

"Wonder what that might be … " He teased back as he put his wallet back on the counter. Once he kicked off his own shoes and socks and stepped out of his trousers and underwear, not without almost losing balance, he pulled her closer again for a deep languid kiss. When they broke apart, she opened her eyes again and caught a glimpse of their reflection in the oven window and she almost gasped at the eroticism of it. She was never one to look at herself in the mirror for longer than was necessary but she'd always been conscious of her own attractiveness and now she was reminded of Fitz's. It wasn't as clear as a mirror and a lot darker but from this angle she could still see the muscles of Fitz's arse tensing as he tried not to fully thrust against her and her own legs attached just above it … not to mention the elegant muscles of his back as he let his arms roam over her body.

All these elements combined brought her to the edge of ecstasy and suddenly she couldn't wait any longer, she had to have him inside her right this instant.

"Fitz!" She breathed out as she pushed him back a little and he knew immediately what she was asking for. As he was about to tear the condom's wrapper open, she took it from him with a grin and opened it with her teeth and he grinned back. Reaching down, she grabbed his throbbing cock and slowly, torturously slowly unrolled the condom down his length until he was the one moaning out loud.

"God Jemma!" He hissed into her ear, his forehead having dropped onto her shoulder again when the feelings had gotten too intense. Once it was done, she gave him one last stroke and moved back to rest on her hands. Letting him arrange her so he could position himself at the right angle, she reattached her legs around his waist and gasped when he pushed into her with a drown out groan. It felt so good finally having him inside her that it almost brought her to tears.

Once he was as deep as he could be, he pulled back and slowly pushed back in with another loud grunt. Obviously it was just as amazing for him as it was for her and he was trying to hold back, giving her time to adjust. But she didn't want or need him to so tilting her head back up, she looked directly into his eyes and whispered his name with an almost pleading tone. He seemed to get the message because he moved his hands to her hips and started thrusting harder. As his eyes closed in pleasure, her own gaze was again attracted by their reflection and it only intensified every sensation, like he thrusted even deeper and every sensitive spot was even more sensitive. It felt a little shallow being turned on by her own image but seing Fitz pound into her so hard at the same time he did it and in her kitchen of all places … it was like something out of a porno and she couldn't take her eyes off it. Until Fitz bent forward and captured her breast into his mouth once more and she focused back on the real him. The way he circled his tongue around her nipple made her moan out loud once more. She wanted to feel him closer, run her hands over his back, into his thick curly hair and hold on tight to it as he was rapidly bringing her to orgasm. But she couldn't, not in this position, so she settled for hiking her legs higher and tighter around his waist and on the next down thrust, he hit just the right spot.

"Fitz!" She cried out. "Yes … just-just like that …"

Letting go of her breasts, his face came up to capture her lips into a surprisingly soft kiss before he secured his hands on her hips and started thrusting against that same spot faster inside her at an almost punishing pace but it felt heavenly. Her orgasm came upon her almost as a surprise, exploding like fireworks from her center and she felt him pull her into a tight embrace just as her arms were starting to get weak and feeling his warm palms and delicate fingers spread on her back only heightened her pleasure.

He had slowed down his pace to let her enjoy her afterglow but he was still thrusting into her, chasing his own release, and now that the pleasure was starting to recede, she started to feel another much less agreeable sensation in her lower back and bottom.

"Fitz … Fitz wait …" She breathed out and it took him a few seconds to realize she wasn't saying his name in the throes of pleasure but out of discomfort but when he did, he stopped immediately, looking at her with a slightly worried look.

"Jem … what-what is it?" He asked, catching her eyes with his soft blue ones, turned incredibly darker by desire and obviously doing his best to forget about it for now.

"It's too … too hard …" She let out breathlessly as she looped her arms around his neck without breaking their crucial connexion.

"Oh god I'm so sorry … do you-hum do you want me to stop …"

"No Fitz, not you …" She cut him off, rolling her eyes fondly. "The counter's too hard, hurts my bum …"

"Oh …" He let out and after a second they burst out laughing, holding on to each other for support. "Yeah it's like they didn't even build this thing for people to have sex on it!" He added and she redoubled in laughter.

"So … bed? Unless you'd rather stop now ... "

"Bed please!"

"Hold on tight then …"

"Fitz, you don't have to … Oh okay!" She squealed in quite an undignified way as he cupped her arse to lift her up and away from the counter, thus bringing her down on his cock once more. If she was obviously far from another orgasm, he still hit a sensitive spot inside her and it was really good. She looped her arms tightly around his shoulders and her legs around his hips and he started walking towards her room.

Fitz was apparently stronger than he looked and she didn't weigh much but the walk towards her bed wasn't exactly graceful although she really couldn't complain about the little break he had to take against the wall in her hallway. But they finally made it to the bed and even though he tried to let her down as gently as he could, he still fell onto her with a drown out groan, hitting the right spot inside her again and making her think that a second orgasm wasn't completely impossible after all.

Jemma took advantage of his little moment of confusion to push at his chest and turn them around until she was on top. Leaning forward, she looked at him with a predatory smile before pressing a small kiss to his lips and then going down his neck and chest, quite proudly leaving small marks all over and hearing how fast his heart was beating. Her hips moved in small slow circles around him but it still seemed to affect him greatly because after just a minute of this, he whispered her name with a pleading tone as his hand went to her hips to try and intensify her movements. She smiled against his chest and getting one last whiff of his intoxicating smell, she grazed her fingers slowly from his shoulders to his waist, gently scratching his skin with her fingernails until she could sit back up. Taking his hands off her hips, she intertwined them with hers and used them as leverage to pull herself up until only the tip of his cock was inside her and then slid back down with a loud sigh. With his hands offering her all the support she needed, she started moving faster over him and soon she could feel as well as she heard that he was close to his release and holding himself back. She noticed the last time how generous of a lover he was and obviously he was hoping to give her another orgasm. And she was in fact really close, needing only one more push. Her second orgasm, if she had the opportunity to have one, always came faster than the first.

Letting go of his hands, she let herself fall forward a bit and grabbed hold of the bars of her iron wrought headboard. She'd never been more happy about choosing such an old school headboard instead of those more simple modern ones with nothing to really hold on to.

"Touch me!" She whimpered and he obeyed eagerly. His hands immediately went up to cup her breasts, his warm palms fondling them firmly as his thumbs maddeningly teased at her nipples. "God yes …" She cried out as her movements started going a little slower but that much stronger.

"God Jemma you're so … so … amazing!" He let out between breathless gasps as he planted his feet into the mattress and started thrusting up in synchrony with her movements.

They kept going like that, their moans and gasps mingling until he let go of her breasts and pushed himself on his elbows to grab one of her breasts into his mouth and the next time their hips collapsed into each other's, she came hard, screaming embarrassingly loud, and her whole body shuddering as he pulled her close to him to let her appreciate the afterglow of her climax.

After that, completely high on endorphines, she put her hands on both sides of his face to kiss him deeply before using his chest as leverage to pull off him and crash hard over him a few times, whimpering as aftershocks of pleasure still coursed through her and he finally came with a loud grunt, his hands squeezing her arse so hard she would probably have bruises the next morning but she couldn't bring herself to care when she felt so good overall. She kept moving slower until his muscles went completely slack against the mattress and she fell back on him.

They remained that way, his hands softly moving over her back as she listened to the rhythm of his heart going back to normal and then she moved off him to lay on her back, feeling completely spent and satisfied.

-0-0-0-

"That is definitely not how I thought this day would end." Fitz let out with a slightly disbelieving tone after a few minutes and Jemma chuckled.

"Shame ..." She grinned. "I thought you dressed up for me ..."

"Uh ..."

"The suit ... Leopold!" She said, trying out the name that somehow felt a little weird for someone his age, as she turned on her side, lifted herself up and rested her head on her hand to look down at him. "Seems awfully fancy for work or dinner at the coffee shop!"

"Please don't!" He hissed and she felt the muscles in his arm tense before relaxing again and smiling apologetically. "Just Fitz ... please ... I-I really don't like that name …"

"Oh … okay …" She answered, blushing and feeling a bit sheepish and hoping she didn't break the mood completely. She apparently hit a nerve and it felt like there was definitely more to it than him just not liking the name but it also felt like it wasn't her place to insist. "Not even Leo?" She still asked a little bashfully.

"Urgh please!" He let out, rolling his eyes. "Only my mum calls me Leo and I really REALLY don't want to think about my mum when I'm with you!" He added, turning around to face her and trail a delicate finger along her sides, making her shiver deliciously. "Everybody calls me Fitz really …"

"Okay then … I kind of like the name Fitz anyway … Fitz, Fitz, Fitz, Fitz …" She let out, distractedly trying out the name with different tones and volumes and he sighed loudly.

"What?"

"Keep saying my name like that and I don't think I'll be able to control myself very long …" He answered with a sly grin.

"You animal!" She cried out in fake indignation as she swatted his chest.

"Didn't seem to bother you the last time …"

"Well it's good to know that I literally just have to call your name for you to be ready but I'm going to need a little respite this time … and some calories! » She said cheerfully and gave his chest a light pat before turning around and standing up to leave the room, not even bothering to put on some fresh clothes on her sweaty skin.

"This sight won't help either you know!" He cried out from the bedroom as she was making her way towards the kitchen and she grinned happily. Already two very good orgasms, a nice ego boost, pleasant company and muffins, that was really a superior way to celebrate!

-0-0-0-

"So about that suit?" Jemma asked as she took the first bite out of her muffin and let out a contented sigh. She didn't often treat herself to that kind of food but she felt like tonight was special.

"Whatabou' i'?" Fitz answered with what probably was half of his muffin in his mouth.

"Well doesn't look like something you wear to work unless you're ... like James Bond or something!" She let out and he grinned happily.

"Yep ... you got me I'm a super secret spy ..." He said waggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly and she chuckled. "But yeah I had a work thing tonight ... some kind of cocktail party thing and I sneaked off as soon as I could."

"So you abandoned champagne and fancy food for tea and muffins?" She asked with an arched eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Yep ... It might not seem that way since I'm such a smooth talker with the ladies and all ... but I'm usually not really good with people! But hum considering my job, I have to be there at least once in a while ..."

"Oooh poor Fitz forced to go to fancy parties with the richest people on Earth!" She teased and he glared at her for a moment. Which would have been more impressive if he wasn't in bed his boxers and chocolate at the corner of his lips.

"Well they might be rich but the interesting ones are never there long enough for me to get a chance to talk to them and the others never get half of what I say. And anyway … I like our party a lot more!" He said, his face softening with an almost childish smile at the end of his sentence. Damn it, he was really sweet.

Putting her muffin back on the small tray she'd brought to the bedroom to minimize the amount of crumbs falling between the sheets, she got on her knees and put her hand behind his neck to pull him gently towards her. Pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth, she used her tongue to lick off the chocolate, making him in groan in surprise and quite probably arousal because he didn't give her the time to pull back before capturing her lips fully and slipping his tongue inside her mouth to tangle with hers and she laughed lightly.

"What was that for?" He asked a little dazed as they broke apart. She loved that she could have that effect on him with a simple kiss after everything that happened between them already.

"You were being sweet …" She grinned and he rolled his eyes. "See what I did there? You said something sweet but also you had chocolate on …"

"Yeah yeah, I don't know what kind of persons you're used to hang out with but you don't need to explain your jokes to me!" He cut her off looking a bit offended and she gave him a slightly sheepish smile.

"So hum … back to our main topic … you work at Stark industries right?"

"Yep!"

"And I couldn't help noticing the doctor on your business card so I guess you're an …"

"Engineer yeah!" He finished for her.

"Well that's nice, really nice … I can't believe it didn't come up the last time!" She let out without thinking and he grinned.

"Yeah I was about to mention it but then I got distracted somehow …"

"Oh yes … sorry …" She answered blushing, remembering how she'd literally jumped him before he had the time to share much about himself. Not that he really seemed to mind considering how enthusiastically he'd kissed her back but she was the one always complaining that it was hard to find a man she could have a decent conversation with and she shut Fitz up before she got to know how interesting he could really be.

"Don't be! I mean don't get me wrong I love talking about my work, I could talk your ears off actually but really last time was the craziest thing I've ever done! I certainly don't regret it …"

"Yeah me neither obviously … but still I want to know about your job! Do you know how often I meet someone that sound as interesting as you are? What kind of project are you working on right now?" She asked enthusiastically as she relaxed against the headboard, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"It's classified!" He grinned and just managed to grab the pillow she sent him before it hit his face. "Fine, fine I guess there's this one project I'm supervising that you could find interesting especially since we're working with a team of biochemists on this one." He started but she cut him off.

"Supervising?"

"Yeah …" He said blushing slightly. "… I'm head of mechanical engineering there so hum yeah …" He blurted out with a bashful smile that confused her. What was there to be shy about? If anything, it just made him that much more attractive to her.

"Fitz that's amazing! But hum …"

"What?" He asked, a little confused.

"Head of mechanical engineering at Stark's … I should have let you paid for the muffins!" She let out with a mischievous grin and he chuckled.

"Alright then I'll bring champagne next time!"

"Next time?"

"Hum yeah … I mean if you feel like it … Since we're both unattached I thought you could always keep my phone number and give me a call if you feel like … celebrating or something?" He let out, wincing as he was obviously not exactly comfortable phrasing this kind of propositions. She should have thought it was a bit ridiculous that he blushed so much while propositioning her after he'd already done it earlier today with tremendous results but somehow she found it quite endearing and that much more tempting.

"So you mean like a friends with benefits kind of situation?" She asked tentatively.

"Wow wow wow, calm down I'm not sure I want to be FRIENDS with you, for all I know you might be a horrible person …" He said before she cut him off by swatting his arms and chest playfully until he caught her wrists with a triumphant smile. "I'm kidding … although you're obviously a violent person, I guess that's what I meant yeah … So what do you think? I mean we're obviously attracted to each other, we're sexually compatible and it's also nice talking to you so …"

« I don't know … I think … yes ..." She heard herself say. It felt like a bit of a crazy decision but it was not like she agreed to marry him or even date him. It'd be simple, they would just be friends giving each other pleasure and comfort. Yes friendship and fantastic sex, she could deal with. No attachment, she could end easily any time she wanted and honestly it felt too good to be the wrong decision.

"Yeah?"

"Yes …"

Using the loose hold he still had on her wrist, he brought one hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles and it was so ridiculously sweet that she couldn't help smiling. Then bending forward a little, he kept on kissing up her arm until he reached her shoulder and had to move a little closer, ending up on all fours above her to continue on his way to her neck where he gave extra attention to that very sensitive spot under her ear making her shiver all over. And before she had the time to react, he caught her lower lip between his, lightly nipping on it before slanting her mouth open for a deep slow kiss. Her fingers came to thread into his hair to pull him a little closer. To believe that only a few minutes ago, she felt exhausted and couldn't imagine doing anything other eating, talking and sleeping and now here she was. She was truly amazed at how he was able to infuse such heat into her in so little time.

"Fitz …" She breathed out when they finally broke apart. "You were about to ... tell me about that project …I want to know ..."

"Sure … in a minute …" He answered with a sly grin before recapturing her lips while one of his hand was very expertly opening the buttons of the blouse she had rapidly put back on, deciding she couldn't eat muffins completely naked, even when it was in bed and following fantastic sex.

She hummed contentedly when his warm palm made contact with her stomach and his fingers spread towards her lower back. After that, she soon found herself lying on her back with her hands on his back slowly descending towards his bum to push him against her and get him exactly where she wanted him. She guessed they had to seal the deal in some way.

-0-0-0-

"I feel like I should go clean up your kitchen …" He let out flatly as he lay panting next to her and she burst out laughing. "I mean it!" He added, not able to keep a wide grin off his face, both from the fantastic sex he'd just had, again, and the quite funny if not very graceful sounds that were coming out of her as she laughed. "Your place is so perfectly neat and spotless that I feel a bit guilty for being so …"

"Dirty?" She finished for him, grinning widely.

"Yeah …"

"Well … I'm sure you'll find something to make up for the cleaning I'll have to do tomorrow …" She answered, waggling her eyebrows exaggeratedly and he turned on his side to look at her. Trailing his fingers softly between her breasts and down towards her stomach, he raised a questioning eyebrow. "I like your enthusiasm but I'll keep that proposition in mind for later." She said with a soft smile and he pressed a kiss to her tummy before lying back next to her.

It was another five minutes before he caught his breath and finally talked about the projects he was working on, but soon she started giving her thoughts about it, even suggesting ideas to make his drones better, to the point where he jokingly suggested including her name on the patent. And the great thing was that not only he was obviously brilliant and creative but he seemed incredibly open-minded. He took every suggestion seriously and added something that would often born another idea from her until the discussion would bring them to another topic just as fascinating. They remained that way, naked under the covers, sometimes facing each other, sometimes with one of them trying to draw their ideas on the other's chest or stomach but somehow it didn't distract them. Apparently they had even more ways to stimulate each other than she thought.

The next thing she knew, he was gently rubbing her arm to wake her up.

"Humm … oh sorry did I fall asleep while we were talking?" Jemma asked sleepily but still feeling rather guilty about it.

"No don't worry I just went to the loo … I've never seen someone fall asleep so quickly though!" He teased gently, brushing his fingers against her naked arm as he sat on the side of the bed next to her.

"Oh yes … I remember now. 'Cause it's not like I was bored, on the contrary it was quite fascinating, I'm just really …" She said, interrupting herself with a big yawn and he finished for her.

"Tired yes I know, don't worry. I'm pretty sure I already bored a few people to sleep with my technical babbles but you really don't seem like the type. That was a really … stimulating conversation." He finished and she nodded with a sleepy smile. "Well I better let you sleep now …" He said as he started to stand up but she caught his wrist lightly forcing him to seat back.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, brows furrowed in confusion as she realized that she really didn't want him to go just yet.

"Well I don't want to impose on you and I don't know if …"

"Don't be ridiculous Fitz, you're not gonna leave in the middle of the night, must have gotten so cold by now …" She said, unconsciously brushing her thumb against his palm and he gave her a soft smile.

"So you don't mind me sleeping here for a bit?"

"Of course not …" She answered, smiling back at him. Reaching blindly behind her, she pulled the covers in invitation and he let go of her hand before standing up and quickly shed the shirt he'd started putting back on. As he slipped into bed next to her, she immediately curled up on his side and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Yes … that's better, the bed was getting cold and you're unnaturally hot!" She let out as she buried her face into his chest like a cat and he chuckled.

"I know …" He grinned.

She would have swatted his chest but she knew he was aware of what she meant anyway and she was already too comfy to even move her hand. And maybe unnatural was a bit much but hot he definitely was. A little voice in the back of her mind was asking if cuddling could be considered part of a friends with benefits deal but she fell asleep before she had the time to answer anyway. And considering the fact that she slept better than she had in weeks, she decided that it fell under the "making each other feel good" category and that was a good way of defining their deal anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks so much to everyone who commented/followed/favorited this story. I'm really glad you're liking it as much as I'm having fun writing it ! Hope you'll enjoy this new one as well ! Just a head's up, work is going to keep me a little busy next week so since those chapters are always quite long, I'll do my best but I'm not sure I'll be able to write the next one in under a week !  
Edit: Thank you again DaLiza for the language notes :) Apparently proof reading my own works at 3 in the morning (even like four or five times) isn't enough to detect all my mistakes and typos :D **

"Oh god yes Fitz!" Jemma cried out when his hands joined hers on the bars of the headboard. His chest was now plastered against her back, his skin sleek with sweat sliding against hers. They'd found a nice strong rhythm already but in this new deliciously sinful position, he hit her g-spot every time and she felt herself starting to shudder in pleasure.

They were both panting hard by now, having been at it for almost an hour now. When she'd opened the door for him earlier, she was just getting out of the shower and wearing only a towel around her chest and it had been enough for him to pull her into a hard kiss and ravish her neck, whispering to her all kinds of nonsense about how much he wanted her. And if she got the general idea, it was the way he said he said it that she liked so much anyway: his voice all gravely and so deeply Scottish she could almost hear the bagpipes playing as he spoke. After making out hungrily on the couch like they hadn't seen each other for months, she'd pulled by the hands towards the bedroom and it had turned into him taking her from behind as she held onto the bars of her bed when he'd mentioned, almost bashfully, that he'd been thinking about the several options those could offer. Considering every position they'd already tried after only seing each other for a month and the tremendous results they got from it every time, she couldn't believe he was still shy about suggesting something. But she supposed it was this strange mix of confidence, expertise, bashfulness and adorable awkwardness that made him so intriguing and attractive. Of course, they only had a friends with benefits kind of relationship but he wasn't like that only about sex and she often felt like there was a key element in the making of his personality that she couldn't quite grasp and she promised herself that she would solve this mystery some day.

Feeling like her orgasm was close, she arched her back and spread her legs a little wider. On the next thrust, he got a little deeper and they both moaned at the sensation. Detaching one hand from the headboard, he let it skim down her side and over her chest until he reached her breast and started fondling it firmly, his warm fingers sending shivers down her spine.

"God … you're amazing … so beautiful … smell so nice …" He mumbled in a low voice against her ear as he nipped and licked at the skin of her neck and upper back. Not only did his deep voice and almost palpable accent sent a rush of heat directly to her core but she loved how he always told her how attracted he was to her, like he still couldn't believe his luck. Even his "dirty talk" was almost only about how amazing she was and what it did to him when honestly, he was the one who drove her crazy every time with his expert hands and highly imaginative mind.

Her ego had never felt better too, she was almost in a perpetual good mood that even helped her tolerate some of her colleagues much better and it made her work more efficiently to the point she was actually tempted to collect data and see if there was really a corellation between a very active very satisfying sex life and a better efficiency at intellectual work. But that meant she would have to stop seing Fitz for some time to have a point of comparison and she really didn't feel like it for now.

Her friend Daisy had also complimented her on her healthy complexion and on how fit she looked these days. Jemma had answered that it was all due to yoga but considering the amused grin Daisy had given her at that, she wasn't sure she really believed her.

"Fitz …" She moaned when she felt the tingles in her legs that always announced a strong orgasm. "I'm-I'm almost … more …" She whimpered wantonly and he moaned in response when she pushed her hips back to intensify the movement. Letting go of the headboard and her breast, he straightened himself so his knees were planted firmly on the mattress and took hold of her bum. For a moment, he seemed to lose his focus as he started caressing and squeezing it, remaining almost still within her. She couldn't help smiling through her frustration. Even though he was quite exceptional for several reasons, sometimes Fitz was also a typical male and the simple sight of her bare bum or breasts was enough to get him going. After enjoying this short but deliciously sensual massage, she squeezed her walls around his cock and he seemed to remember why his hands ended up here in the first place. Using his hold on her arse as leverage, he started pounding into her with a strength that made the headboard hit the wall every time and him grunt in a way that would have turned her on even more if such a thing was possible. She should have worried about being heard by her neighbors but she couldn't bring herself to care when she was being so thoroughly fucked (because there really was no other word for what they were doing this time) and she could have screamed from how good it felt. Her whimpers were now a constant and it took only one more minute until her orgasm crashed over her, exploding from her center. As he chased his own release and kept on moving in a gentler but no less powerful way, she felt like her pleasure would never recede and her heart would beat out of her chest. But then she felt him spasm against her hips and he came with a loud almost surprised gasp.

"God Jemma!" He groaned as his hips finally stopped stuttering against her and he fell forward, catching himself on the headboard so he wouldn't crush her completely.

Pressing a kiss to her shoulder he moved off of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her with him as he fell on his side on the mattress, making her squeak in surprise and amusement.

"I'm really glad you found time in your busy schedule after all ..." She said beaming after a moment, endorphines still coursing fast within her veins and he chuckled.

"Yeah … had to cancel dinner with Tony Stark but you know … anything for you!" He answered with a fake disappointed tone and she turned around to face him and grab his face to give him a big lazy kiss on the lips.

"Too bad ... you should have brought him ..." She teased as she moved back to rest on the bed.

"Oh wow ... that hurts" He said, not able to sound quite as hurt as he wanted to considering how spent and content he looked like. "You give your best to please a woman, even going as far as doing cardio for the first time in years, and it's still not enough ..." He finished, falling on his back dejectedly.

Letting out an exaggeratedly shocked gasp, she perched herself on her forearm to look down at him. "Who said anything about pleasing? such a dirty mind you've got …" She said, shaking her head in disappointment and he gave her a questioning and slightly disbelieving look. "Believe it or not, he's not exactly my type and I'm completely pleased with who I have in my bed at the moment …" She added, trailing a finger down his chest. She smiled a little wider when she felt him instinctively tense his abdominal muscles and even more when he turned on his side as well and gave her his best seductive smile. To be honest, she found that smile more adorable than anything else, he was always sexier when he wasn't trying, like when he gave her one of those ravenous looks or got all excited talking about something and his accent got extra Scottish.

"So what then?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well that's Tony Stark … I wouldn't mind picking his brain about a few things actually …" She said with a small smile and it was his turn to gasp in fake outrage.

"Oh so my brain's not enough for you now?" He cried out.

"Urgh Fitz!" She sighed, pushing him back so he lay flat on the mattress again and he chuckled.

"Oh so that's it? I'm really just a body for you, am I?" He asked with an overly dramatic tone, putting his hand before his eyes to enforce his point and as annoyed as she tried to appear, she couldn't help giggling a little.

"You're so ridiculous …"

"I guess it's my curse, women never see past this incredible made to please body and ignore my genius oommmmphh"

He was cut off in his dramatic monolog by Jemma rolling over him and kissing him hard on the lips. In the few weeks since they've started seing each other on a regular basis, she noticed that it was the most effective and agreeable way of shutting him up when he started on those long ramblings that seemed to amuse him so much. She did try to let him finish once to see if he would stop on his own but she was actually quite impressed to see that he managed to go on for several minutes and in the end, she got tired of it before he did.

As he deepened the kiss, his hands started descending down her back, deliciously massaging her sore muscles and she let out a small contented hum. But then his hands descended lower to palm her butt cheeks and pull her closer to where … oh god he was already growing hard again. The first times they slept together, she'd thought it was because he hadn't been with someone for a long time but then as they started seing each other more often, much more often, sometimes several days in a row, she'd come to the conclusion that he really had the stamina and refractory period of a teenager with the technique and endurance of a much older man. Which made her believe he probably didn't have that many sexual partners before her because being this good, he would have much more real confidence or arrogance if he did instead of this rather cute bravado he sometimes displayed. And she felt terribly selfish for being glad about that fact because if not he'd probably be with someone who'd be willing to invest in a real relationship and give him what he deserved when theirs was only one based on sex and, now, at least she thought so, actual friendship. Because even if they were naked most of the time when they were together, sometimes she surprised herself by being eager to see him not for that but to tell him something about her latest project or talk to him about an idea she's had for one of his.

Breaking the kiss, she pulled back a little to look into his eyes and gave him a soft smile. « As always … loving your enthusiasm … but I'm gonna need to rest a bit more … » She said, her voice a little raspy from the desire he still managed to awake in her and he pouted.

"You're such a tease …" He let out as she moved off of him.

"It was pretty … wild earlier … I might wanna be able to walk tomorrow …" She said with a sly grin that didn't exactly have the intended effect.

"Oh no … I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked, turning around to look at her and cupping her jaw in a incredibly soft gesture.

"No Fitz! Did I sound like I was hurting in any way? Some parts are just bound to be a little sore after such intense sex. Alright?" She asked with a soft smile and he nodded weakly. "You've never been anything less than a gentleman but trust me I'll tell you if there's anything I'm even remotely uncomfortable with ..." She added and he softly kissed her forehead before lying back down. She decided to ignore the small flutter in her chest at the tenderness of the gesture.

Of all the men she ever knew or been with, Fitz was probably the least likely to ever be disrespectful or anything less than a caring lover. Hell, she even had to spurn him on and be extra convincing when she wanted things to be a little rougher in bed. But still, he always seemed terrified at the idea that he could have caused her the tiniest bit of hurt, even unintentionally. Sometimes she wondered if maybe he was scared because it already happened once. He did seem to have a little temper. She'd seen it when something didn't go his way at work. But all he did was send his suprisingly sturdy phone crashing to the ground and then look all sheepish when she gave him a slightly concerned look. But she couldn't imagine him getting physically violent with anyone, she couldn't believe that, not Fitz, the sweetest creature she probably ever knew. There had to be another explanation.

"Do you mind if I go get a shower then? Didn't have time to get one after work ..." He asked, sitting up against the headboard.

"No of course go ahead, you know where everything is." She answered and he placed a small kiss on her shoulder before standing up. As he did so, she turned around to lay flat on her stomach where he was a moment ago and enjoy his warmth before it was gone completely. She could hear him laugh when she practically purred as she stretched all her limbs at one before relaxing completely. Turning around, she was greeted by the sight of him leaning against the bathroom door frame in all his glorious nakedness.

He seemed so strangely shy about his body sometimes that she enjoyed it as much as she could. Things had heated up so quickly earlier that they didn't even bother turning the lights on but with her curtains open, the full moon was casting a cold light through the windows and making his sweaty pale skin glisten beautifully. Because he WAS beautiful, with his modest but firm muscles and the elegant features of his youthful face. Not to mention the arousing half erection he was still sporting and that gave her all kinds of wicked ideas for how to take care of it.

"Fitz?" She asked, seing him smile at her with that undefinable look in his eyes.

"Mmhmm?"

"Did you really cancel dinner with Tony Stark?" She asked, surprising herself with the shy and strangely hopeful quality of her voice when she meant it to be teasing.

"No ... but for you I would ..." He answered, his soft low voice and beautiful blue eyes warming her up even better than the leftover heat from his body.

Then moving a few steps back, he closed the door with one last smile. Sighing contentedly, she let her head fall back in the pillows. Sometimes it hit her just how sweet he was and she chastised herself for acting like she did because it was dangerous. He already tended to fall into a romantic attitude sometimes and she shouldn't encourage it, however incredibly pleasant it was to be on the receiving end of his atentions.

-0-0-0-

"Oh nice!"

Jemma was startled by the sound of Fitz's enthusiastic voice. As she waited for him to get out of the shower, she'd put on the TV and flipping through the chanels, she'd stumbled upon Doctor Who reruns. Well, it was not exactly by chance since she went straight for the BBC chanels for something like that and was not disappointed. Somehow hearing Fitz's accent on a weekly, if not daily basis, had made her homesickness better but also made her strangely crave for anything from home.

"Oh hi ... feeling better?" She said as he crossed the room and came back to sit next to her on the bed. She was a little disappointed that he already put his boxers and undershirt back on, she loved it when he was all fresh and wet from the shower, but he still smelt fantastic and she moved to get closer to him. He must have been using this slightly more many smelling shower gel she loved so much and refused to admit she bought only for him.

"Yeah ..." He answered, sliding under the covers and opening his arm for her to snuggle against him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So do you wanna sleep? I can turn the TV off if you like ..."

"No! Are you crazy? That's Doctor Who!" He cried out and she looked at him in amusement.

"But I thought you had to wake up early and it's already ..."

"I know but I'll be tired anyway and I haven't seen that episode in years!" He pouted and she giggled before making her face turn serious again.

"Okay but just this one and then sleep ... I don't want to wake up to a cranky Fitz again!"

"Okay ... but for my defense I didn't stay cranky very long ..." He grinned slyly and she rolled her eyes, grateful for the low lighting of the room, making it impossible for him to see her blush at the memory of the very sensual shower they'd taken together that famous morning and that definitely changed his mood.

"But you can't afford be THIS late tomorrow can you?" She replied and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine ... one episode it is then ..."

-0-0-0-

"I can't believe someone who claims to be a whovian since he's twelve cannot remember properly what where Rose's last words to Tenth. That's one of the most emotional moments of the show … I'm not even ashamed to say that I've cried my eyes out during that scene Fitz!"

"I completely agree with you Simmons and that's why I'm really disappointed in you for not knowing …" Fitz answered with a smug smile and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Simmons?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah … this is serious, you're questioning my Doctor Who knowledge and thus you're questioning my honor! There's no more friendship and being nice until we settle this!" He answered with the most serious tone he could muster and she grinned as her eyebrows raised a little higher. Of course it would have been more intimidating if he didn't have his arm around her shoulder holding her close while practically purring as she was tracing aimless patterns on his stomach where she had snaked her hand under his shirt. "What? This is just a way to share body heat … you're always so cold, just because we're enemies now doesn't mean I'm going to let you freeze to death …" He added, trying to hide the small grin threatening to tug at his lips. She chuckled fondly.

"If only more people were like you Fitz, there would be no more wars … » She sighed with an amused smile. "So what should we do now?" She asked, looking up at him with mischievousness in her eyes. The mature, well relatively mature thing, to do would have been to check wikipedia or youtube to find those words so they could both go to sleep now knowing she was right all along. but they'd already watched two episodes anyway, too caught up in their discussion about which was better between the new and old generation and who should be the thirteenth doctor to realize so much time had already passed. And even though she disagreed with him on who it should be, she was secretly delighted about the fact that he was adamant it should be a woman.

The whole situation reminded her of her first real friend back in high school and how they'd have sleepovers every week-end and stay up late talking about their shared love of science and science-fiction. It felt like it was the first time since then that she didn't feel like she had to dial down her nerdiness by fear of being rejected or misunderstood. Obviously, the kind of relationship she had with Fitz was widely different but on top of the mind-blowingly fantastic sex they were having, if felt like they were kindred spirits in many ways. They could easily go from this easy bantering or passionate conversations to getting each other off in the most imaginative ways and back to bantering and it was immensely refreshing.

"Well obviously, we have to watch this episode until the end so you can feel ashamed of being so wrong!" He grinned.

"But what about your early work meeting?" She teased back with an innocent smile.

"Some things are more important and even if I go to sleep now, I'll have four and a half hours of sleep at best anyway …" He shrugged and she should have countered that it was still better than three and a half hours but she was having way too much fun and not enough willpower.

"Well … there's a shirt and boxer shorts you left here the other day … I've washed them so … you can always wear that to work tomorrow. Might save you the trip to your place before work …" She said with a small smile. It made her feel just a bit less guilty for taking advantage of his weakness for Doctor Who and most likely for her.

She supposed it also would have been easier for him if she came to his place once in a while but they had this kind of untold rule that they would always see each other at her place, not at his and not outside either. They never agreed upon it exactly but it reassured her to do it that way. Always seeing each other in the same place made it clearer what was the reason for each of their encounter and considering how sweet he was always acting anyway, she felt it was safer this way.

"Oh … yeah that'd be nice thank you … » He answered with a soft smile, foregoing his teasing tone for a moment. « But you didn't have to wash them, you could just have given them to me and I …"

"Oh don't worry it was no trouble, I just put them in the wash with my own clothes!" She cut him off. "After I slept in your shirt a whole night because it smelt amazing" She added, but only in her head. She didn't see anything wrong with sleeping in the shirt of the man giving her several amazing orgasms every time they saw each other. It did give her very nice dreams that night but she feared that Fitz might see a different meaning to it.

"Okay then … So where were they after all?" He asked, grinning.

"Hum … under the couch cushions and behind the dresser in my room …" She blushed. "I guess I was a little too enthusiastic that time … but I really do love champagne …" She added and he laughed fondly.

Then, gently cupping her face, he tilted her head up to kiss her, delicately slanting her mouth open to deepen it and caress her tongue with a languidness that had her sigh into his mouth and forget what they were even talking about ten seconds ago.

"I really don't think I could ever find you too enthusiastic Jemma" He whispered against her lips after he broke the kiss. "I will willingly sacrifice all my finest shirts and boxers if it means you'll keep being this passionate when we're together!" He added and she smiled a little wider.

"I'll try to remember it then …"

"In the meantime, let's see who's right and who's a disgrace to her own country … " He grinned and she sneakily used her hold on him to tickle at his sides, coaxing a loud undignified squeak from him followed immediately by a fit of laughter as she continued with even more enthusiasm. She enjoyed his loud uninhibited laugh because it was so rare to see him like this, sex being the only moment where he seemed to really completely let go. Until he managed to use her unbalanced position over him to turn them over and immediately attack that very ticklish spot on her stomach.

"Argh! Noooo! Stop that Fiiiitz" She squealed in a impossibly high pitched voice all while smiling widely and laughing hysterically.

"Nope …" He let out breathlessly, trying to catch her wrists before she could re-attack him. "You started it … you have to accept the consequences now …" He added before letting go of her wrists in favor of a full-on tickle attack. It's only after a few minutes of squealing and giggles and labored breathing that they decided on a truce. Not that she didn't like where this would have clearly led them but some things were more important, she had to make him see how right she was and how wrong HE was.

-0-0-0-

"I mean yeah David Tennant is a fantastic actor but I always had a soft spot for Matt Smith with everyone saying he was too young to be a doctor, I guess I relied to it a bit …"

"Oh yeah … I guess that makes sense …" Jemma answered with a smile. She supposed it was very Fitz-like to root for the outsider. "Would make sense for me as well actually …"

"Then why do you …"

"Wait wait! there it comes Fitz, the moment of truth!" She cut him off when the famous last scene between Rose and Tenth began.

"Oh yeah …" He said, straightening up and seating back next to her against the headboard, letting go of their current conversation for the moment.

The closer Rose was about to say the line, the surer Jemma became that she'd been right all along and seing how fidgety Fitz was getting, his fingers unconsciously drawing patterns on the side of her thigh, he was obviously doubting himself, unless he was just sneakily trying to distract her. But she tried to keep a neutral face until she could get definite confirmation. And then she could rub it in his face.

"Hum … I didn't quite catch what she just said … would you mind repeating it for me Fitz?" She asked with a fake innocent tone, not even trying to hide the wide grin that had made its way to her face.

"Oh just shut up already, you heard her just as well as I did and …"

"No really, I just couldn't hear anything over the sound of your honor shattering to pieces …" She cut him off, turning around slightly to face him, her face ending up only inches from his own and she could see a variety of emotions passing over it in the space of seconds: annoyance, amusement, embarrassment … "Do you maybe want help picking that up, it seems like it's all over the oooomphh …"

Apparently, he wasn't the only one that could be shut up by a really good kiss because the moment he crashed his mouth to hers and his hungry tongue pierced her lips to come in and caress her own, she could only attach her hands behind his neck and moan in sudden and acute arousal, her teasing and mocking long forgotten.

Breaking the kiss, he pushed her onto her back and quickly rolled over her, his own arousal already evident against her hips. Then he proceeded to ravish her neck and throat with his lips, kissing and nipping and biting everywhere he could while his hand slipped under the loose tank top she'd put back on while he was taking a shower and started fondling her breasts quite eagerly. Letting out a light laugh, she was torn between being amused at how ravenous he suddenly seemed and amazed at how wound up he was getting her in so little time. He was always quite enthusiast about sex but this hungry eagerness even when it came with a slight lack of his usual finesse, that was something else.

"Fitz!" She squeaked. "What are you doing? You're missing the end of the episode, I thought it was one of your favorites …"

"'s fine …" He answered hoarsely from where he was now laying kisses on her stomach, her tank having ridden up above her breasts in record time. « I can just listen to it and you'll tell me what's happening on screen …" He added, looking up at her with a wicked grin that sent a rush of heat straight to her center.

"But wait I … oh god … Fiitz …" She let out as his mouth latched onto her nipple, his usual finesse finally back as his tongue circled around it deliciously. With his hands trailing up and down the sides of her thighs, it was like her whole skin was tingling and it made her shudder in pleasure. When one of his hands came up and started massaging her other breast, it became almost impossible for her to form complete sentences.

"Even though you're a very annoying winner …" He whispered against her sensitive skin, making her shiver all over. "… I actually find your nerdiness very …" He pressed a kiss to the top of her breast "very …" and then descended down the side kissing and lightly licking as he went. "very sexy!" He finished, before finally capturing her nipple between his lips again and she let out a throaty laugh.

"But doesn't … oh ... being turned on by my-my nerdiness make YOU a nerd?" She asked breathlessly, abandoning all idea of control and lifting her arms up to let him take off her tank top completely. He had one knee between her legs just a hair width away from her vulva and as he reattached his mouth onto the underside of her breast, she couldn't help rubbing against it to soothe the aching need between her legs, moaning as he pushed back to intensify the feeling.

"Oh yeah I totally am, always have been ... always will be …" He answered, letting one of his hands slowly slide down her stomach and smiled wickedly up at her when he realized she hadn't bothered putting her knickers back on. She blushed a bit at that but honestly, she couldn't remember a single time where they'd seen each other and had sex only once so it was only practical really. "Trust me, sixteen years old me cannot believe someone so sexy and smart and even nerdier than me exists …" He added just as his fingers made contact with the fine hair between her legs and moved down to start gently rubbing up and down her labia and she gasped loudly. "… and I'm allowed to do that to her …" He added hoarsely as he started kissing his way down her stomach while his fingers kept moving torturously softly against her.

If he hadn't gotten so hard so fast, she would have thought he was just using sex to stop her teasing. Because she'd never been with a man who could be just as turned on as he was by her brain as she was by his. Lots of men felt emasculated when they realized she was better than them at something. It was a sad fact that even men of her generation still had such an old school mind set. But Fitz's mind was so exceptionnal, she should have known he could so positively surprise her once more.

Her legs had spread open almost of their own volition as he went from his position lying above her to kneeling between her legs. As he kept kissing his way down her body, he never broke eye contact once and she wondered if that look of extra confidence, admiration and lust in his blue eyes could make her climax before his hands would. When he got to her hip bones and closer to where she really wanted him now, her breath started to accelerate and that's when he decided to stop and seat back down, his fingers still only lightly rubbing at her and she let out an embarrassingly loud whimper that made him chuckle smugly.

"… unless you'd rather I stop so you could watch the and of the episode properly …" He finally added, his fingers now very lightly grazing her clit and she thought she might die out of frustration if he didn't carry on.

"God Fitz! Will you just- oh ..." She whispered between breathless gasps.

"I'm sorry Jemma I didn't quite catch that …" He answered in a very bad impression of her accent and she whimpered some more. She realized she must be quite the sight at this moment. Completely naked, her legs wide open, squirming and moaning as he only used a single finger to stroke her slit but she couldn't bring herself to care. As annoying as it was to recognize it, his extremely cocky confidence was as arousing to her as her own nerdiness apparently was to him. And more importantly, she felt like it was okay to completely let go of her inhibitions this way because she knew she could trust him and knew how to drive him just as crazy anyway.

"Fitz … I swear if you don't … oh … carry on … I will take care of it myself …." She finally managed to breathe out. She knew Fitz had a very active and imaginative brain and she knew the moment she suggested it, he would have the image in his brain. And when she actually saw his pupils dilate even more, she knew she was right when she thought it would turn him on. When he didn't move for a minute though, she brought her hands to her breasts, softly massaging them without ever breaking eye contact. But it's only when she started teasing her own nipples and humming softly in pleasure that he finally stepped out of his daze and sprung into action.

Within seconds, he had grabbed both her hands and brought them over her head as he kissed her hungrily and nipped at her lower lip until they were both breathless. "That was very very hot …" He let out as he started to kiss his way down again. "If I wasn't so keen on finishing what I've started ..." He snaked his tongue inside her navel. "I would seat back and enjoy the show ..." He finished with a wide grin and she laughed lightly.

"Maybe someday ... if you're a really good boy ..." She said hoarsely and even though he grinned cheekily, she could see his throat bob hard.

"When have I ever not been?" He asked, his face a perfect mask of innocence.

"Well ... Depends on what you consider is ..." She started but soon he was back to kneeling between her legs. And as he grabbed one of her calves to make it rest on his shoulder, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. She had to reign in her arousal or she'd come before he actually touched her, which would really be a shame considering how skilled he was with his mouth. As he slowly kissed his way down from her knee to the apex of her thigh, he grabbed her other leg and pulled her down until she was at an angle that seemed to work for him. She was starting to feel a little vulnerable in that position until he finally gave one first slow tentative lick from her entrance to her clit and all coherent thought left her brain.

After that first lick that got her to moan out loud for more, he kept on doing that, his tongue getting just a little deeper every time until he finally stopped at her clit. As he teased at the swollen sensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue, he brought back his hand and his finger started teasing at her entrance. When her whimpers became louder and more demanding, he finally brought another finger and pushed in.

"Fitz!" She cried out and as she felt like she needed to hold on to something, her hands instinctively grabbed hold of the spindles of her bed and it only heightened her pleasure. Looking down at him, their eyes locked and if it was possible, it seemed like he was enjoying this just as much as she did, his face flushed and his breath coming out in short pants. They shared a wide smile before he descended upon her once more, his tongue going directly to her clit, first licking around it then capturing it between his lips to suck on it lightly and her head fell back against the pillows.

When he took his fingers out of her, she let out a pathetic little whimper until they were replaced by his tongue diving in and out of her incredibly wet passage languidly and she felt her toes curl as her orgasm approached. Her own moaning was joined by the sound of his humming and as she heard the music of Doctor Who's end credit, she had the amusing realization that she'd probably never be able to watch Doctor Who again without being turned on. Just like it was the case with riding the elevator in her building, cooking anything on her kitchen counter or even just showering.

Probably also feeling how close she was, he brought his hands up to her bum and lifted it up, forcing her to attach her legs more firmly around his shoulders to keep her balance but also making her open her legs at a wider angle. And as he licked all the way from her entrance to her clit again, he did something new with his tongue that had her crying out loud. He stopped immediately and it took her a few seconds to realize that she must have cried out so loud that he thought he'd done something wrong.

"Fiiitz …" She breathed out. "Please … do that again …" She begged shamelessly -she was too far gone to care- and she caught his slightly relieved and pleased smile before he dove back in. His tongue was back to licking her clit, flicking it around and finishing on that very sensitive spot just above and she moaned out loud again, her eyes fluttering close as she felt shivers running all over her body from the pleasure he was giving her and her orgasm that was building from her pulsating core all the way to her curling toes. Feeling like she was stable enough -she thanked yoga for that- he let go of her bum and brought one hand back to her swollen lips and slipped two fingers inside her entrance again and moved it in and out at the same time he kept ravishing her with his mouth. The shivers suddenly intensified and a few seconds later, her orgasm finally crashed over, so intense it left her gasping for air. Feeling her walls flutter around his fingers and loud sparks shooting from her center, it had her whimpering and wailing in pleasure for almost a full minute before it started receding and she realized he had brought her hips down. He was still lightly licking at her to prolong the intense pleasure she'd felt from what was probably one the longest orgasms she'd ever had and she let out one last delighted sigh.

Letting go of the bars of her headboard she was still holding on tightly, she brought one hand to his face and gave him a wide ecstatic smile when he looked up at her. "Come back up with me …" She said with a soft voice as she took his hand to pull him next to her. She saw him quickly wipe his mouth against the back of his hand before he came to rest on his side and she turned around to face him. "Fitz … that was ... God … Thank you Fitz ...That was …" she started against his lips, her voice still breathless. "… absolutely fantastic!" She finished and captured his mouth for a deep kiss. She could still taste herself on his lips but she couldn't care less when these beautiful swollen lips and wicked tongue had given her so much pleasure. "You know … I have a huge collection of science fiction books and DVDs to show you, I even have a special edition trivial pursuit … " She started and in his lust induced haze, he seemed a little confused. "... cause if nerdiness puts you in a such a mood every time …" She trailed off and he finally got it, his face lighting up with one of those genuinely happy smiles she liked so much and they laughed together.

Feeling extra affectionate for the man facing her, she wiggled closer and pulled him to her, lacing one arm around his torso and hiking one leg up over his hips. Resting her head on his chest, she let out a contented sigh that almost turned into a purr as his own hand came to rest on her back, deliciously warming her cold skin. As she tried to snuggle even closer to enjoy the heat radiating from him even through his t-shirt, she could feel that even though his arousal had leveled a bit, he was still quite hard against her hip.

"Mmmhhh ..." She whispered a bit sleepily, her head still swimming in pleasure. "We should take care of you now ..." Her hand descended on his bum, squeezing it lightly and she smiled when she heard him gasp.

"'m good Jemma ... don't worry ... let's just rest for now ..." He let out in a soft low voice. It sounded so nice and soothing, his voice, that she was tempted to ask him to tell her a bed time story to fall asleep to. But it really didn't seem fair.

"But Fitz ... You were the one all turned on to begin with ... you should get to have fun as well." She insisted, lazily kissing his jaw and neck from where she was nestled against his chest. It felt so warm and comfy that she knew it would be hard to fight to stay awake for much longer.

"Did it look like I was bored? Trust me I really enjoyed it as well!" He said with a soft grin as he tilted her face up for a gentle kiss. "For now I'm exhausted and you are too ... and this just feels too nice ..." He added and somehow, without extracting himself from her, managed to grab the covers that had pooled mostly on her side of the bed and pulled them on top of them both.

"Yes it is ... really nice ..." She whispered, her eyes fluttering close. "Let's just rest a bit and then ... I'll take ... care ... of you ..." She finally let out, trailing off on the last words as her mind was already shutting off.

"Mmmhh … just sleep love ..." She vaguely heard him whisper against her hair before he enveloped her more fully in his arms. And that was the last thing she remembered before falling into a blissfull sleep.

-0-0-0-

Jemma woke up a few hours later still completely tangled with Fitz. It wasn't exactly as comfortable as it's been when she fell asleep. Her leg was a little sore from being stretched out that way for so long and one of her arms felt a little dead from being under her head for so long. But Fitz's chest was still so warm with just the right amount of firm and tender and as her brain regained more consciousness, she realized that her other hand was still on his cute round butt and she couldn't resist giving it a small squeeze. In his sleep, Fitz released a small contented hum that brought a smile to his face and Jemma had to bite her lip not to swoon at how completely adorable he was.

Even with her dead arm, she would have gladly stayed like that a little longer but Fitz had to get out of bed soon and she knew he'd never wake up if she didn't move herself. So invoking all of her courage, she took her leg and arm off of him and gently taking his arm off her back, she rolled to the side, flexing the fingers of her other arm until she could feel it again. Then before trying to wake him up, she decided it was safer to put her tank top back on. Fitz wasn't exactly a morning person but he could still surprise her. Seating next to him, she rubbed his arm and softly called his name until his eyes fluttered open. he looked at her and out the window to see it was still dark out and then pulled the covers on top of his head.

"It's way too early to wake up!" She heard from his muffled grumpy voice and she couldn't help laughing at his childish antics.

"Fitz come on you'll be late and won't have time for breakfast if you don't get out off bed soon." She scolded him and he groaned.

"Call them and tell them I'm sick and I can't come today …"

"Fitz i think you're too old and have way too many responsibilities for me to do that …" She teased.

"Then tell them I resign … I'll never be able to wake up this early for the rest of my life anyway …"

Pulling the covers just enough to uncover his face, she bent forward until her lips were only inches from his ear. "If you get up now, I'll make pancakes …" She whispered and could almost immediately feel him coming to full wakefulness and couldn't help laughing fondly.

"But you don't have to get up for at least another hour …" He let out, his voice still rough from sleep once he managed to sit up next to her.

"I know but I'm awake now and anyway … I think you deserve it …" She answered with a sly grin that didn't exactly have the expected smug reaction from him.

"Oh no but you don't have to do that Jemma, it really was …"

"Fitz!" She cut him off, putting a finger on his lips. "I know I don't have to but I want to, alright?" She said with a soft smile.

Looking back at her with an equally soft smile for a moment, he finally answered: "Alright …" before bending slightly forward and giving her a kiss on the lips. It was quite chaste with his lips only sliding against hers for a few seconds but it felt so soft with his hand just lightly grazing her shoulder that she couldn't help sighing contentedly when he pulled back. "Thank you …" He said in a still slightly sleepy voice and they beamed at each other.

She remained that way for a moment gazing into his eyes and wondering if it was scientifically possible for them to get bluer overnight until she realized none of them were moving.

"Come on!" She chirped as she got up the bed. « Go get your shower and I'll make the pancakes. » She added, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed, trying not to smirk at the way his hair always managed to get messy during the night even as short as they were.

"Bossy …" He mumbled.

"Come on let's get moving …" She grinned, giving his butt a small slap and he squeaked, which just made her grin even wider. "Be quick or you'll miss the pancakes!"

"Fine fine … But what would you say if I did the same to you?" He asked, looking back at her from the bathroom's doorframe with a pleased little smile.

"I probably wouldn't mind …" She let out with a slightly breathy voice before turning around to go to the kitchen. She waited until she heard the door to the bathroom close before letting out a small laugh at the gobsmacked expression on his face. She'd never get bored about how easy it was to make him blush, especially considering the nature of their relationship. As she moved about the kitchen to look for ingredients for the pancakes, Jemma decided to focus on that fun fact instead of the reason that made her want to make pancakes for him or what that very tender moment they shared only a few minutes ago really meant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) Sorry it took me so long to update this, real life's been keeping me busy ! But at least it's quite a long chapter and since I've started my annual rewatch of the show and just went through the constant heartbreak that is season 2 FitzSimmons, this one is full of fluff :D Hope you'll enjoy it :) And hopefully the next one won't take as much time !**

"Hi Jem!" Fitz said with an overly enthusiastic and almost childish grin as Jemma opened the door for him and she couldn't help smiling back even through the fog of the headache that had been pounding in her head since the beginning of the afternoon.

"Hello Fitz" She replied in a much softer voice and as she opened the door wider for him to enter, he held out the bottle he'd been hiding behind his back with an even wider grin before pressing a small kiss to her forehead and taking a few steps in. He really was awfully cheerful today, which she would have found quite endearing if she didn't feel so terrible herself.

"Oh Fitz! You don't have to bring something every time you come here you know. It's not I invited you to a dinner party!" She said with a frown. It was getting harder and harder to convince herself that his nice gestures could be accounted on the fact that they were true friends and not just of the "with benefits" kind, not to mention that champagne really was the last thing she needed considering her headache and the pain medicine she'd taken earlier.

"I know, I know Jemma but we're celebrating tonight!"

"What? The fact that it's Friday?" She teased, waiting to see what excuse he'd made up this time and he rolled his eyes as he followed her to the living room.

"No! Our drones have been officially approved and sent to production!" He announced triumphantly. "Soon half of the forensics services, agencies and firemen of this country will use it. This will make their job much easier and safer. You know …" He squeezed her shoulders enthusiastically when she turned around to look at him. "This is exactly for this kind of things that I became an engineer … that and the cool robots of course!" He finished happily and she beamed at him. His joy really was contagious.

"Fitz that's fantastic!" She cried out and winced immediately after. Being loud definitely wasn't a good idea at the moment. "You must be so happy!" She added, her voice much softer as she led them to the couch and sat down next to him to give him a small shoulder bump.

"Yeah yeah I am … very happy right now" He replied, putting his arm around her shoulder with an easy smile and she didn't resist putting her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"But shouldn't you be out celebrating with your team? I know you don't really like parties but they probably deserve a little celebration as well!" She asked and he chuckled.

"Well I like our kind of celebration much much more and since you kind of participated anyway I thought I'd have my real celebration tonight and I'll figure something out for the rest of the team later …"

"Oh Fitz … "

"What? you did participate! Your suggestions were very helpful and I needed someone …"

"No Fitz, it's not that, it's just that I … hum …" She cut him off, her slight annoyance apparently obvious in her voice because he turned to look down at her with a little worry in his eyes.

"Jemma is there something wrong? If you're not in the mood or … if I did something wrong, just tell me, alright?"

"No it's not you, it's just … my back's been hurting for two days and there's this pounding headache I can't get rid of and …"

"Oh you should have told me …" He started, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry …"

"Don't be sorry, it's just last night when I texted you, you seemed …" He started but cut himself off and she could hear the embarrassment in his voice, which made her smile in amusement. They'd been exchanging texts quite often to arrange their next encounter and recently, as work had kept them both too busy to see each other as often as the past two months, they'd taken on quite a sexy turn, the last of them the previous night. She hadn't been very surprised to realize that his sexting was just as bad as his face to face flirting. He was always either way too cheesy or way too descriptive but between two of these awkward texts, there were always a few ones that were just as funny or smart as he was face to face and in the end it was still endearing in a way that was unique to him even if it didn't have the intended effect. And she had to admit there were still some interesting ideas in there as well.

"I know, I know … I thought I'd feel better by now I'm sorry, you probably came for nothing …"

"What? No don't be ridiculous …"

"But I didn't want to cancel, you never canceled on me, I think it's kind of part of the deal and …"

"Jemma will you stop with this nonsense!" He cut her off, raising his voice and it finally made her stop talking, turning towards him, her brows furrowed in both confusion and a bit of hurt at his unusually harsh tone.

"Sorry sorry … didn't mean to snap at you just …" He added immediately, his voice back to its usual soft soothing tone and her face relaxed a bit. "First, If you want to cancel, it's perfectly fine to do just that, you don't owe me anything and certainly not sex and second of all I didn't come for NOTHING, I'm always glad to see you whatever the circumstances …"

"Well you certainly had very specific circumstances in mind last night when you texted me so I kind of assumed …"

"I know I know ... well obviously it's kind of what we do but I like to think we're a bit above that and can spend a few hours together without … jumping each other's bones if one of us is feeling less than good, right?"

"Yeah I guess …" She answered in a small voice, feeling a little sheepish because he was apparently a better man than she was. Because they hadn't seen each other for over a week and even though her back and headache were killing her, seeing him getting a bit mad and making his point so firmly was definitely doing things to her and she couldn't help thinking about some of the few things she suggested the previous night that he said he'd be thinking about.

"So I'm not saying that's what you did but you should know that it's perfectly okay to call me just to cuddle and get a nice massage, which by the way I'm pretty amazing at, while you rant about how useless and stupid your colleagues and bosses are!" He finished with a more mischievous smile and considering she was already back with her head on his shoulder, she knew she wouldn't need much more convincing but still ...

"But that's not part of the …"

"Deal? Well since we never signed anything and you get to say what is part of our deal so can I! So I say that our deal is to make each other feel good and giving you a massage when your back hurts is making you feel good so …"

"But if it's a deal, shouldn't you get something out if it? And what about celebration?" She asked, not able to keep a smile from tucking at her lips.

"Urgh Jemma!" He cried out, his accent peaking on her name and she grinned. Fortunately, getting him aroused was having the same effect on his accent or she might want to get him angry all the time. "Well we're friends and friends take care of each other but ... let's say that tonight I'll give you a massage and help you relax as much as I can and in return well …first I get to have my hands all over you" He grinned. "And next time we celebrate with champagne and a mountain of pancakes, how about that deal?" He finished, looking rather proud of himself.

"I guess it's fine …" She answered, sighing exaggeratedly, sounding like she was actually doing HIM a favor and she could feel him shake his head as he chuckled. She knew perfectly well that he'd do it without the promise of pancakes or anything else but it was a lie she could live with and honestly she wasn't a strong enough woman to resist the promise of his magic hands and warm cuddles.

After a few minutes of snuggling against his side on the couch and feeling like she could easily fall asleep like that, he gently extricated himself from her and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her voice a little sheepish and already missing the heat of his body.

"Well I'm gonna put that bottle in the fridge for next time, then I'm going to take off my jacket. Also, did you already have something to eat tonight?"

"No I really didn't feel like cooking something and anyway I don't think there's anything I can actually cook in my fridge so …" She answered and he tilted his head sympathetically.

"Oh … Long week?"

"Yeah …" She replied simply, her voice small and tired and she could see the compassion in his eyes. It wasn't a sentiment she liked to inspire but she guessed Fitz actually knew what it was like to work yourself to the bone until you actually passed out from exhaustion. She'd missed a couple of meals that week and she knew it wasn't healthy but she'd just been too tired to even eat and had collapsed in bed as soon as she got home most nights, sometimes even waking up still in all her clothes.

Apparently changing his mind, he took off his jacket and just left it on a chair as he put the bottle back on the coffee table. Then, he sat back on the couch and opened his arms for her to come closer.

"C'mere" He half whispered and gently placing an arm behind her back and the other under her knees, he pulled her to him until she was seating across his lap. He was almost completely enveloping her in his arms and he started rubbing soothing circles across her back.

"Fitz?" She asked, wondering what he was planning on doing before apparently changing his mind.

"I just thought …" He started, his voice so soft it felt like a lullaby. "Before anything else, you needed a big long hug … Is that alright?"

"Perfectly alright …" She answered before pressing a kiss to his jaw and nuzzling back into his neck.

She didn't know how much time passed but she did start to feel herself relax a bit. At first, she let out a few contented sighs and hums, especially when he carefully untied her ponytail and started threading his hands through her hair to massage her scalp. But then, it was like all the pressure and frustrations of the week were slowly flooding out of her and to her horror, she felt tears pooling in her eyes. She wasn't this kind of woman, she didn't need a man's shoulder to cry on when she was at her wit's ends. She did allow herself to cry once in a while but usually she was alone and knew she had hours before her where no-one would bother her. She knew it was crazy to actually schedule crying but her system had worked until now. Made it possible to go through high school, two PHDs without any exterior help, even though it had been terribly lonely at times. But when the first tears fell down her cheeks, they ended up on Fitz's uncovered neck and collarbone. He obviously noticed it because she felt him twitch slightly but he didn't say a thing, just held her a little closer, pressed a small kiss to her hair and kept on rubbing her back. He knew exactly what she needed. He knew why she was crying and so he knew there was nothing to be said, he just had to be there and let her know it was okay to lose control and let go every once in a while and so she did. She looped her arms tighter around his chest and let the tears fall freely.

"Jemma?" He asked softly after a time, probably once he felt that the tears had stopped falling and her body has gone a bit more lax against him.

"Yeah?" She croaked then cleared her voice and spoke again. "Yes Fitz?"

"I was thinking … how about I order something for us to eat and you get changed and then we can cuddle some more or whatever you like, eat plenty of unhealthy food and then I'll give you the best massage of your life!" He said and she chuckled.

"Sounds tempting but why change? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked and he grinned.

"Oh nothing's wrong believe me, works for me …"

"Anything works for you!" She teased, looking down at her plain black skinny jeans and white blouse and he gave her a knowing look she knew exactly the meaning of. It was true that she could probably wear her unicorn onesie and he'd still manage to be turned on but she was no better. A nice tie, the top button of his shirt open or rolled sleeves were enough to give her ideas. Actually, tonight was only the second time she'd seen him in a pair of jeans since he usually came straight from work. And the last time he wore one, the way it hugged his arse made it so it soon ended up pooled around his ankles.

"Well let's say it's you that works for me then …" He finally answered with a shrug and she scrunched up her nose at how kind of sweet it was.

"Anyway, since you're not feeling well I just thought you might want to wear something more comfortable ..." He started and she raised her eyebrows in amusement. "And by comfortable I mean actually comfortable!" He finished, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah that'd be nice ... too bad though, I had tiny lacy underthings for you tonight …" She said in her best sultry voice but it didn't have the intended effect.

"Ah that's just as well ..." He shrugged non chalantly. "I'm more the cotton boxers kind of guy anyway ..." He finished and she swatted his chest as they both laughed at the idea.

"But would you? Wear lacy underwear I mean, if I asked you to?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows and he sighed.

"You know you could convince me of anything but ... please don't?" He said with an hopeful voice and she laughed fondly.

"Fine ..."She answered and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "But I still think every man should wear some kind of lacy lingerie at least once to realize how uncomfortable it is when they ask US to wear those." She added matter of factly and he chuckled.

"Well let's just say I completely believe you and any time you decide to wear this kind of things, I'll make it worth your while ..."

"Have you ever not make it worth my while?" She replied, pressing a line of soft kisses up his neck until she could grab his earlobe between her lips and gently suckle on it.

"Okayyy …" He let out after a minute of this and she grinned at how flushed he was over so little. "Now go change and I'll order pizza!" He said, gently pushing her to the side then standing and pulling her up in a few surprisingly well coordinated motions that left her grinning up at him. "Come on, off you go!" He added with an amused smile when she didn't move and put his hands on her shoulders to push her in the right direction. After a few steps though, she turned back to look at him.

"You know ... it's kind of sexy when you take charge like that!" She said, her voice teasing with a hint of truth. It really was kind of … interesting to see him get a little bossy for once.

"Stop that you vixen! Now go change so I can take care of you!" He replied, trying his best to sound bossy but it was a bit ruined by his wide smile that made it look more like he was playing being bossy than actually being bossy.

"Oh … if you're going to … take care of me … I guess I'll have to obey …" She said in a sultry voice and even though he gave her a scolding look, she could see his pupils dilate a bit. But since she wasn't actually feeling like being taken care of that way -for now- she decided to let it go.

"Alright I'll just be a minute … and Fitz?"

"Yeah?" He answered, his face softening at her tone.

"Thanks for everything"

"But I haven't done anything yet" He answered with a slightly bashful smile.

"Yes you did …" She said and he just smiled and shrugged like it was nothing, awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets, obviously not used to not having something to do with them. God, he looked so young and utterly adorable in his simple jeans and t-shirt that she had to refrain herself from going back once more and give him a big hug.

-0-0-0-

"You're not allowed to laugh, I'm weak and injured Fitz!" Jemma let out, doing her best to glare at him convincingly considering what she was wearing at the moment.

"I'm not laughing" Fitz answered unable to wipe the wide grin off his face. "I think it's … adorable, do they make the same for adults?" He added and her glaring intensified.

"Fine! I'm going to change back into my clothes and …" She turned around to go back to her room but he cut her off before she could, gently putting his arms around her waist.

"Wait Jemma I'm kidding!" He said, pressing a small kiss to her lips when she reluctantly looked up at him. "Well not exactly, I still think the Tardis pajama bottom is adorable but don't you remember me telling and proving you that I found your nerdiness extremely sexy?" He asked with a mischievous smile and she couldn't help smiling as she remembered one of the most amazing nights they spent together. "And like you said, anything works on me as long as it's you in it!" He added and she chuckled before going slightly up on her tiptoes to touch her lips to his.

Her kisses were feather light at first, always retreating when he tried to push for more, until he let out a small frustrated whimper and she smiled against his lips. After a time, she finally parted her lips to slide her tongue along his lower lip, teasing for a moment before finally letting him in and tangling her tongue with his hungrily. Her hands went around his torso and slowly down to cup his arse through his jeans and pull him closer to her. He let out a low grunt and then his arms were enveloping her once more. He wasn't exactly large but she did have quite a tiny frame herself and he was always able to make her feel warm and cocooned and wanted when he held her like that. The feeling of his chest through the thin fabric of his t-shirt and her tank top against her bare breast felt positively delicious and she might have stayed that way for hours.

Still, she broke the kiss after one more minute and was rewarded with the lustful look in Fitz's blue eyes. Giving him one last peck on the lips, she gave him a wide smile. "Okay I believe you!" She grinned and walked towards the couch after she disentangled herself from him.

"Are you coming?" She asked as Fitz remained a bit dazed in the middle of the living room. She didn't know what she liked best about what just happened, the fact that, like that first night she could still render him speechless with a very good kiss or that she could actually feel comfortable enough to hang around with him in her pajamas.

After muttering a few words about the fact that it wasn't fair for her to kiss him like that, he took a few steps and pulled her on the couch with him, reattaching his lips to hers as soon as they were settled. And the way he handled her with such gentle care and passion at the same time made her sigh with contentment.

-0-0-0-

"Mmm" She let out with a contented sigh as she took the first bite out of her pizza and she could see him smile in amusement from his seat at the end of the couch. "I have to admit this was a really good idea …" She said with a grin once she'd swallowed her mouthful. Even if her back and head still hurt, she already felt much better than she did when she came home and that put her in a much better mood.

Once Fitz had gently laid her down on the couch, providing a mountain of cushions for her back, he'd laid down next to her on his side and pressed his lips to hers. As they waited for the pizza to be delivered, they killed time talking about nothing in particular as he peppered her lips, her neck, her chest with delicate kisses, always hovering over her to make sure he wouldn't hurt her already aching back. Sometimes the kisses would grow a little heated and his hands would wander, massaging her scalp with his deft fingers or descending towards her hips or breasts, palming them with an aching gentleness. He kept her in such a state of constant quiet pleasure for thirty minutes that she was almost disappointed when the pizza was delivered. Until of course her stomach let out the loudest noise and they both burst out laughing, agreeing that they could probably take a break and have something to eat.

"So your boss is officially retiring?" Fitz started, going back to their present topic. "It's a good thing isn't it? 'Cause it's your chance to get a promotion right?" He asked before bending forward and grabbing another slice of pizza from the coffee table. She couldn't help giving him an amused smile as she saw him attack it eagerly when she wasn't even half way through her first slice.

"Well yeah of course. Professor Randolph said he'd recommend me for his job, said I was the obvious choice for new head of the biochem department. I mean he's a little odd with his old timey manners but I trust him when he says he'll do it, always respected me even when I started there and wasn't even old enough to go out drinking with the lot of them!" She said with a fond smile at the memory of how he sneaked her beers the first time they went out with the team to celebrate the success of their first project. He'd said that if she was old enough to drink in her country, she should be allowed in there as well. Of course the fact that he added that even drunk, she probably remained way smarter than all her colleagues was what had definitely won her over.

"Sounds great … but I feel there's a but in here …"

"Yeah …" She chuckled mirthlessly. "Would be great if he was the only one with a say in the matter. Garrett's pushing for Nathanson to get the job. His only real argument is that he's older … well that and the fact that he's been Garrett's lapdog for years. I wouldn't worry if it was only a question of competence but …"

"it's not always the case, isn't it?"

"Yeah … And you know it's kind of ironic because Professor Randolph is the only one I actually like to work with in the biochemistry department and the only way I'll ever evolve at Sci-Tech will be if he leaves … I'm going to miss him." She sighed. It was probably one of the other reasons she was holding on to this promotion so much, other than the obvious fact that she was the best suited for this job, she was going to miss her friend anyway but at least she would get something good from it.

"Well … if you ever wish to work in a place where you at least have one friend, I could always talk to a few people at Stark's industries for you …" He said tentatively after a moment. He probably knew she was the kind of person who always preferred to succeed without the help of anyone else.

"That's sweet Fitz but no, I really have to try, I worked too hard for this and it wouldn't feel right to …" She started as she gently squeezed his hand to show that she still appreciated the thought but he cut her off.

"I know Jem and it's only in case you don't get the job -not that I'm saying you won't because I really hope you do but … and it's not like you'd be treated differently because you're my-my … friend, it wouldn't be right and I don't have this kind of power anyway. It'd just be a question of getting you in contact with the right persons." He said and she smiled in understanding. "And you know they could use someone like you there, the only person I can stand is my friend Bobbi and it's only because she didn't leave me a choice!" He added and she chuckled.

"Oh Fitz I'm sure you're exaggerating, Stark doesn't recruit idiots!" She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Well they're not completely useless I guess but they're still awfully uninteresting!" He replied and she was tempted to tell him that maybe he just didn't give them a chance but she had to admit she often felt that way about people. She was just better at putting on a façade and was generally less prickly than Fitz apparently was with anyone but her and a few select people.

"Anyway, that's nice of you to propose but I have to fight for this job, if not for the fact that I worked my arse off and deserve it, just to see the look on Nathanson and Garrett's faces when I get it!" She grinned and he snorted.

"Wow, they must be massive assholes if they get YOU to say something like this!" He teased.

She tried to glare at him for a moment but he probably had a point so she bumped his knee with the tip of her toes, barely managing to escape his hands when he tried to capture her foot and she grinned at him.

"Well I thought you'd say that, didn't expect any less but I had to say it at least once." He said with a softer smile that turned mischievous. "And well, if nothing else works, I can always introduce you to Bobbi, I'm pretty sure she used to be a spy you know! I mean she speaks like ten languages fluently and could kill you with her pinky … I'm pretty sure she knows someone that could discreetly take down Garrett and Nathanson for you!" He finished and she laughed lightly.

"Well I might take you up on THAT offer … although I already have a plan to make them disappear if needed …" She grinned.

Letting out an exaggeratedly shocked gasp, he fell back into the cushion, his impressive appetite apparently quenched after all.

"What? I was stuck in traffic and just had an extremely tiring meeting with both those idiots … and you shouldn't mess with a very tense biochemist!"

«Well … » He let out with a small smirk. « You'd be kind of scary if it wasn't for the Doctor Who pajamas! »

"Urgh please!" She breathed out, rolling her eyes. "If I wanted to scare you, you'd be terrified right now …" She added as she moved to snuggle against his side. "You just never gave me any reason to plan your assassination … quite the opposite actually …" She said in a seductive voice before placing her hands on both sides of his face to bring him down for a slow deep kiss that seemed to be enough to convince him because his own hands went to her hair and shoulder and he let out a small sigh of contentment as he relaxed into the cushions once more. He still tasted of the chocolate cake they'd ordered but she didn't feel like eating after all. As she stroked his tongue with hers, she decided that it really was a supreme way to get dessert without the calories.

"Well just in case … Do you want your massage now?" He asked against her lips as they broke the kiss.

"Hmmm yes please …" She whispered, chasing his lips once more before pushing away from him. "So how do we hum … proceed? I could just lie down and you can seat on my thighs or butt, no need to …" She started and he cut her off.

"Oh no no no …" He let out, his voice going a little higher than usual. "I might ... crush you" He added after clearing his voice and blushing a bit for some reason.

"Oh no don't worry I've had boyfriends bigger than you do it for me before, they didn't crush me!" She chirped before standing up with a wince as her back released a scary cracking noise. "Come on let's go to my room it'll be more comfortable there" She added as she took his hand to lead him. He followed her but she could feel his reluctance in the way she almost had to pull for him to walk. It really would have been the first time he was anything less than enthusiastic about going to her bedroom.

"What is it?" She asked, seeing the look of slight embarrassment on his face.

"It's just ... in this position ... it might be hard to focus on massaging you." He let out sheepishly, looking down pointedly then back up at her.

"Oh!" She let out in amusement, finally understanding what he was on about.

"Fitz you're not an animal I'm sure you'll manage!" She said with a soft but slightly teasing smile.

"Fine but you can't say I didn't warn you!"

-0-0-0-

As Jemma took off her top and laid down on her bed, she couldn't help noticing the small look of awe Fitz had every time he saw some part of her naked body. Even after two months of seeing each other and seeing each other under pretty much every angle, it still felt really nice for her ego.

Once she was settled, Fitz joined her and straddled her thighs, careful not to rest too much of his weight on her.

"So hum ..." He mumbled as she heard him blow in his hands to warm them. "Where does it hurt?"

"Well mostly in the middle and a bit around the shoulders. And there's this spot on my side, I must have pinched a nerve and ..."

"So pretty much everywhere?" He cut her off with a chuckle.

"Yeah ... you should have seen me, I looked like a little old lady at work today!"

"Aww you poor thing!" He said in a teasing but tender voice before bending over and pressing a kiss on her spine just in the middle of her back. "Let's begin then"

His hands felt almost feather like on her back at first. She was grateful for it because they were a little colder than usual and it gave her time to get used to the sensation. Then gradually, he started putting a little more strength in his ministrations. Starting at the shoulders, his fingers just delicately stroked her skin while insisting more strongly with the heels of his hands and thumbs to undo the knots in her nerves and tension in her achy muscles. It was the perfect combination of firm and tender and she supposed she shouldn't have expected any less from him.

He didn't try to undo the knots in her back on the first try, instead descending down her back to find the other achy spots. He had such a flawless technique that she wouldn't have been surprised he actually researched it at some point. Following her spine with his thumbs and managing to make her feel better even in places she didn't feel like she was hurting to begin with, he stopped every time she hissed or gasped and focused on these points.

"Is this alright?" He asked after she let out a particularly loud gasp.

"Yes … yes it's ... good" She let out, her voice tinged with this kind of pleasure pain a massage could provide when it was done very well on a very achy back.

"You'll tell me if I do something wrong yeah?" He asked and maybe it was just because his voice came from behind but it sounded a little lower than usual.

"Mmhmm" She mumbled. She honestly couldn't imagine him doing something wrong right now.

As his now deliciously warm hands descended lower, covering the entire span of her waist, they ended up on her butt cheeks and he gave them a squeeze.

"Fitz!" She cried out, giggling and, a bit to her disappointment, he moved them back up immediately to continue massaging her.

"Sorry, it was just too tempting all covered in Tardis, had to know how it felt like" He said and she giggled again.

"Like you didn't already know ..."

"Haven't touched it in over a week, had to make sure it didn't change ..."

She could hear the genuine mirth in his voice he had every time he was proud of one of his jokes or ridiculous excuses to touch her -like he really needed one- and she couldn't help smiling.

He started moving back up towards her upper back and she realized that she was not only starting to feel less pain but also actual pleasure from the touch of his delicate fingers. As he made it to her shoulders though, there were still several mean knots and he had to use a little more strength. As he did so, he started moving his whole body up and down and it made her own rock gently against the mattress. Coupled with his heavenly touch, it definitely made her feel ... things. Very nice interesting things down between her legs. Stupid body betraying her and making her horny when she was supposed to focus on resting and getting better!

When he found a particularly vicious knot just under her clavicle and worked on it with his thumb, she couldn't refrain from moaning. Understanding that he did something right, he kept on doing it and she didn't even try to stop the small keening noises that came out of her mouth as the knot slowly untied under his strong and agile hands.

Until he suddenly removed his hands and she embarrassingly whimpered in disappointment.

"Are you getting tired?" She asked. "Cause you know you can stop anytime you want, I feel much better already ..." She really hoped he didn't though. She didn't know exactly where this was going anymore but she didn't want it to stop.

"Oh no 's fine … » He answered a little breathless. "I just need to find a better position."

Then lifting his bottom from where it was resting on her thighs, he was basically on his hands and knees over her and he resumed his delicious stroking of her body. As he started going down her back again though, he had to slowly lower his bum towards her thighs. But his knees had moved up closer to her waist and when he finally sat back down fully, she let out a loud gasp of surprise and sudden arousal. His cock was fully hard and she momentarily wondered how he managed to hide it until now. But she could feel it perfectly now as it was resting against her upper thighs at an angle that would have been perfect to slip through her folds if only they didn't have so many annoying clothes on.

"Oh god sorry sorry … I didn't mean to … do that" He squeaked and as he tried to move away from her, he only managed to rub his groin against her bum a little and she let out a small giggle at his reaction.

"Nooo oh ... Fitz it's alright, it's a perfectly normal biological response ... and kind of a compliment and it's not like it's an unpleasant sensation anyway ..." She said in a voice she meant to be reassuring and a bit teasing but ended up more sultry than anything else. « And you did warn me …"

"Still … I'm sorry I … It's no excuse for me poking you with my …" He trailed off as he went back on his hands and knees to focus on that nerve that still hurt quite a lot on her side. "For my defense, I didn't think there would be so much … you know moaning and noises …" He added with a hint of smugness taking over his embarrassment.

"Well for mine, I didn't think it would be this good. So delicate and … _firm_ at the same time" She said, teasing, exaggerating the sultry tone of her voice.

"Urgh Jemma!" He groaned and it only made her laugh. There was really nothing to be embarrassed about but it was always fun to rile him up. Biology just made his desire more obvious than hers but it was still very much there. A few boyfriends had given her nice massages in the past and it had turned into sex more than once but it has always been more because they'd get aroused and let their hands wander to her most obvious erogenous zone and she'd eventually get aroused herself. She'd never been so wound up after being touched so innocently and with such intent to actually relieve some of the aches and tensions in her back. But she always felt like there was always some kind of low key sensuality in everything Fitz did with his hands. And it was one of the reasons she would have loved to watch him work some day. To see his skillful hands work in concert with his brilliant brain, that had to be quite the vision.

"Mmmmhmm … oooh … yes just there … it feels so … mmh … good!" She let out in a exaggeratedly hoarse voice, hiding her smirk against the pillow, as he focused on the tense muscles of her shoulders.

"It's really mean to tease Jemma!" He whined as he still kept on massaging her. He really was too sweet and such an easy target and maybe, maybe she kind of wanted him to act on his desire, her back ache be damned, there was now another ache she knew he'd be excellent at taking care of.

"I don't know what you mean … you're just working wonders with your hands …" She said huskily.

"Jemmaaa … you do know you're at my complete mercy now, right?" He asked and she could almost hear the mischievous grin in his voice. Was he finally picking up on what she was goading him to do?

"Oh really? And what are you going to do to me?"

"Well … I couldn't help noticing there are a few things you really like …" He started and she felt a rush of arousal course through her because obviously their actual position could easily lead to one of her favorite sexual positions.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah …" He whispered as he rested on his forearm to bend over her so that his mouth was close to her ear and added. "But I also discovered that you had a few very very ticklish points!" He added before quickly straightening up and attacking the sides of her waist with his fingertips.

"Ah nooo!" She squealed as fits of giggle started to rush out of her mouth and she could hear his pleased little chuckle. « Come on Jemma don't move so much, you'll hurt your back! » He teased as she tried to worm her way out from under him. But he was back to sitting on her thighs and there was no way she'd manage to escape him and even though, she was already feeling much more relaxed, her back was still too stiff to try something else.

"Fiiiitz!" She cried out between breathless fits of laughter. "It's not fair to take advantage of a poor wounded woman!" She added, trying her best to sound scolding, which was difficult as she couldn't stop laughing from the way he was torturously skimming her sides with his fingertips and she couldn't decide if she was more annoyed or turned on by the sensation.

"Well … you're the one who said you liked it when I was bossy so …" He started then stopped for a moment to come back in his previous position to finish his sentence against her ear. " … I'm punishing you for being such a naughty little tease …" His voice was obviously amused since Fitz still wasn't able to do that kind of dirty talk without laughing, but it still managed to make her shiver.

"Not the kind of punishment I had in mind …" Not that she wanted to go full Fifty Shades Of Grey on him but she would have liked to try a little light spanking or something of the sort at least once. Fitz was such the complete opposite of toxic masculinity that she had a total trust in him not to judge any of her sexual fantasies even when it was obviously not what he liked himself.

"Well it's not exactly a punishment if you enjoy it …"

"And it's not exactly a tease if I'm following through on it …" She answered.

"Jemma no, I was joking, I don't want you to do anything that would hurt your back even … OH GOD … Jemma!"

As he was hovering over her on his knees and forearms, she managed to wiggle her hips up a bit so that she was half on her knees as well and her bum was brushing against his erection once more. His hips stuttered forward of their own volition and they both moaned in pleasure at the delicious friction it created. She pushed back again to recreate it, feeling a delicious tension build up low in her guts and Fitz seemed to finally abandon his restraint for just a moment as he grunted with every light pass of his cock against the soft cushion of her arse. His ragged breath mixing with her own keening noises in the silence of the room was incredibly erotic and she could feel her clit pulsate with anticipation.

"Jemma no that's not reasonable, I'm going to hurt you … I should …" He started, groaning even louder as she moved her hips at an angle where he was brushing between her legs rather than against her bum and as she felt his hips stutter in response, she grinned at the way his brain seemed to have trouble convincing the rest of his body. " I-I should move to the side until I've ... cooled down a bit" He breathed out, starting to move away from her but she was too wound up to listen to reason and let him stop when she could feel that his whole body wanted this just as much as she did.

"No Fitz please don't stop …" She whined, trying her best to turn her head to catch his eyes. She didn't know if it was the unashamed neediness in her voice or the heated look in her eyes that stopped him but he resumed his previous position and after a moment of hesitation, he thrust lightly, tentatively against her, his hard cock stimulating her most sensitive skin through her pajama pants and she reveled in both the sensations he was creating and his abandon.

"But Jemma I'm so … I'm not gonna last, it's not going to be good for you …" He let out and she was almost annoyed by his insistance. He was always so focused on being such a perfect gentleman and sometimes she wished he'd let his instinct take over a bit more and did what they both wanted instead of what he thought was right or reasonable.

"Trust me I'm not gonna last either …" She whispered huskily.

"But what about …"

"Just be gentle Fitz … I promise I'll tell you the moment it starts hurting or being uncomfortable …" She said before playfully nipping on his neck, the only part of his skin she could reach from that position.

"Oh god …" He grumbled and as he moved his head away from her reach, he started nipping on her shoulders hungrily and it was a delicious contrast to the way he was gently, languorously but very voluntarily thrusting his hips forward. His hot breath on her cold skin as he slowly moved to the center of her back was making her whole skin pebble and she could hear him chuckle.

"Is this alright?" He asked against her skin as he reached her spine.

"Yes … yes Fitz, perfectly alright …" She answered breathlessly. He was now tracing her vertebras with his tongue, slowly going down her back. She whimpered when he had to move his hips away from her to continue but soon this sensation was replaced by another just as pleasing. His hands didn't have to support him anymore and he started grazing her sides then, taking advantage of the way her torso was now lifted slightly away from the mattress, he let his finger skim the sides of her breasts before yielding to temptation and grabbing them fully in his warm palms. He fondled them firmly for a moment before gently stroking the nipples with his thumb until and she fisted the sheets in her hands for lack of something else to hold on to.

"Ohhh …" She moaned. She'd been feeling so terrible all day that every pleasurable sensation felt even ten times better than usual in comparison and she was starting to have trouble speaking intelligible words.

As his tongue reached the elastic of her pajama pants, he let go of her breasts with a little whimper of his own and as he straightened up behind her, he hooked his fingers on both sides of the Tardis covered item.

"Can I …" He asked, his voice low with obvious desire.

"Yes please!"

And so he pulled it over her arse, taking her incredibly wet knickers off in the meantime. She was about to lift her knee so he could make it slide off her legs completely but his tongue was back to licking her spine and soon he was laying open mouth kisses on that very sensitive zone just at the junction between her lower back and her arse and she almost wailed in pleasure.

"Mmmhmm … oh … oh … owww!" She let out as he suddenly moved further down and bit into the fleshier part of her arse.

"Sorry …" He said with a mischievous voice. "It's always too tempting!"

"No no you just surprised me is all … it's kind of …alright …" She let out, almost bashfully and he released a small chuckle. She didn't know if it was more amused or surprised but soon his mouth was back on that special spot, sometimes straying left or right to nip and bite at the flesh of one butt cheek or the other, making her whimper every time. She already knew she liked it when he was kneading or caressing them with his delicate hands, the arousing sensation of his teeth and lips and tongue on this sensitive part of her body was a discovery though. And by the way he kept smiling against her skin, she knew he really liked it as well.

After a time the hand that had been at her hip for the last few minutes strayed further down and between her legs. As he made a few light passes with his middle and forefinger, she gasped breathlessly and automatically pushed her hips down, ready for him to push his fingers deeper into her, even though she wanted much more than that at the moment.

"Christ Jemma you're so …" He panted as he dove a little deeper, teasing her entrance and going up to stroke her clit for a moment.

"I know Fitz … oh god … I want you now …" She cried out, her voice incredibly needy.

Surrendering to his own desire, he finally took off her pajama pants and knickers entirely, almost ripping them off in his urgency, and when he came back up, she widened her stance so he could place his own knees between her legs. As he hovered over her once more, his hard cock came to tap against her entrance and they both whimpered at the sensation. At this moment, he seemed to lose a bit of control over himself because he started thrusting against her with more intent. It was still gentle but his clothes really were the only thing stopping him from pushing in. She could feel his hands at her hips holding tight to try and reign in his instinct to move faster and harder. He was panting in her ear and the feeling sent shivers all the way to her center.

Soon his hand was back between her legs ans when he pushed two fingers inside her entrance, she cried out in pleasure and felt the first telltale signs of her rising orgasm, her walls and clit were pulsating and waves of heat were starting to weaken her knees. But she didn't want to come that way, she wanted him inside and wanted to feel him come inside her as well.

"Fitz!" She breathed out almost desperately as he started pushing in an out faster as he nipped at her neck. It felt like he was everywhere and it was almost too much. "Fitz take off your clothes now …"

"Are you-are you sure?" He whispered against her ear and she whined in frustration.

"Yes yes of course I am … Just … oh god … just make love to me Fitz …" She almost cried out.

She felt his hips come to a full stop and remain motionless before he took his fingers off her and stood up to rid himself of his jeans and boxer briefs and she couldn't help smiling at how he almost fell in his haste to push them down and away from his legs. As he stopped a moment to blindly grab a condom from the box in her bedside table, the look in his eyes threatened to make her melt completely with this perfect mix of lust, tenderness and adoration. They shared a smile that was strangely soft considering the situation and her own extremely provocative posture before he shook his head, looking like he was trying to chase the thought that had brought him to a stop for a moment.

"Take your shirt off too!" She said as he was kneeling back behind her and taking care of rolling the condom on him. As hot as his eagerness was, she wanted to feel his warm skin against her back.

And then in perfect contrast with his obvious desire and eagerness, he positionned himself behind her and, his chest just barely grazing her back, he entered her slowly. It felt like it took him forever to get as deep as he could. He held onto her hips with one hand so her body wouldn't rock too much and it only increased the feeling. As he pulled out and pushed in again, Fitz grunted and bit into her shoulder as if to control his instinct and stop himself from pounding too hard. He was whispering adorable nonsense against her skin and in return she was moaning her contentment with each stroke of his cock between her walls. With the way he gently held her and his languid rhythm, she felt not only pleasure but a strong impression of being cared for, something she'd never really felt during sex before.

At some point, the hand at her hips skimmed down her sides until it closed around her breast. As he went from pinching her nipple to fondling it firmly, his fingers almost spasming as he tried to control his passion, she could feel that he was only seconds away from his release. She'd been on the edge as well for so long and knew she only needed a little bit more to finally come. She started pushing back but it wasn't enough and she was too stiff to add that little roll of of her hips that usually sent him spiraling and lose control just like she wanted him to do now.

"Fitz …" She whimpered breathlessly. "I'm so close, I just need a little more …"

"But I'm gonna …" He started, barely able to take his mouth away from her skin where he was laying open mouth kisses down her neck and shoulder, making her shiver all over. "I don't want to hurt you …"

"You won't I promise …" She let out, the pleasure in her voice laced with the frustration of being so close to orgasm and missing just that little push. "Just a little faster please …" She added, turning her head around a bit and catching his lips in a messy heated kiss that made him groan in her mouth.

Then he did speed up his rythm and without her realizing it, his hand had skimmed down her stomach and his middle finger was suddenly rubbing her swollen clit in tight little circles.

"Ooh …" She cried out. "Yes yes …" The pace of his movements were definitely making up for the lack of strength and her knees suddenly turned to jelly. Sparks exploded from her center and she actually screamed from the intense pleasure as wave after wave crashed over her. It was like all the tensions that had accumulated inside her all week were being released through her high cry of ecstasy. In the same time, she could feel his hips stutter against her before giving one last stronger thrust and he groaned against the skin of her back as they shared such an intense moment. He fell a bit forward against her back, nipping and biting everywhere he could find as his orgasm still had all his body tremble, sending a few last rushes of heat to her center and she let out a disbelieving giggle. Whatever the situation, it seemed that they'd always find a

way to have fun in bed together. He kept on moving slowly to milk any remnant of pleasure for the both of them as his hand moved back up her body to massage her stomach and breast, the touch so soft it felt more like a soothing caring gesture than a sensual one and maybe that's just what it was.

"Mmmmh" She sighed as he finally stopped moving.

"Everything alright?" He asked, his voice so low and hoarse with pleasure it sent a whole new host of shivers down her spine.

"Fitz that was -and I mean it- absolutely lovely!" She answered with a slightly teasing tone and he laughed out loud.

Straightening up a bit and putting his arms around her waist, he gently pulled her down with him until they both rested on their side with her back to his chest and even though she was sweaty and a bit overheated, the warmth of his skin against her back felt heavenly.

"Yeah it was …" He answered. "… and incredibly hot!"

"That too … obviously …" She giggled as he punctuated every word with a kiss on her neck or shoulder before settling his face against her hair.

"Didn't think you could have such … amazing sex with an achy back …" He let out with a disbelieving chuckle.

"Me neither … I'm glad to have been proven wrong …" She answered sleepily as she grabbed his arm closer around her stomach.

She would have gladly overlooked her usual bed routine and fallen asleep that way but Fitz apparently had another idea. He took his arms off her waist and she actually whined when he detached himself from her after another kiss at the base of her neck.

"Back in a sec" He said softly before she heard him walk towards the bathroom. Of course he had to rid himself of the condom. Pretty much as soon as they'd decided to start their unusual kind of relationship, they both had taken blood tests so they could enjoy oral sex more freely. After all, their deal was to give each other pleasure and as long none of them was seing anyone else, making sure they were both healthy opened up some nice new perspectives. She thought about taking the pill again or getting an IUD, for practical reasons of course, but it felt too much like something someone would do in a serious romantic relationship and the lines of their little agreement were already starting to blur enough with nights like this and it scared her.

Before she had the time to get lost in thoughts though, Fitz came back and immediately lied down behind her, spooning her like he'd been before and she sighed in contentment at the contact of his warm skin. In the small amount of time he'd been gone, she realized how cold it really was in the room.

"Are you cold?" He asked, seing the pebbled skin all over her arm.

"Mmmhh a little … but it's better with you" She replied, taking his arm to pull him even closer around her like a human blanket and he let out a pleased little hum.

"I have an idea …" He whispered in her ear and she grinned.

"I really don't have the strength for more …"

"Jemma!" He cut her off, gasping. "Who do you take me for? I was thinking about a nice bubble bath, get you all relaxed and warmed up before sleep …"

"Awww" She let out as she turned around to face him a bit gracelessly, her back still being a little stiff even if it was infinitely better than it was a few hours ago. "You've done quite a good job of that already …" She added before capturing his lips in a slow lazy kiss and she shivered once more when his hands threaded through her hair and he slanted her mouth open to nip at her lower lip.

"See, you're still cold …" He said against her lips as they broke apart and he could feel the pebbled skin on her neck.

"No that was definitely you …" She sighed and he kissed her once more. « But I'm not opposed to the idea of a bath as long as you join me!»

"Well, I was planning on just watching you but if you insist …"

-0-0-0-

"Mmmmh this is really nice …" Jemma sighed as she sinked into the hot water, shivers running all over her body at the sudden shift in temperature.

"That's good, I wasn't sure about the temperature, you always take your showers so hot that I was afraid it would …"

"Oh yeah I suppose the bath is nice too …" She grinned, giving him a once over as he shrugged his boxer shorts to join her.

"Urgh Jemma!" He let out, masking his shyness at her compliment by an annoyed roll of his eyes. He told her repeatedly how beautiful and sexy he found her every time they saw each other and yet, he didn't seem to ever believe her, however obvious her attraction for him was.

Once he was settled behind her, his legs bracings her hips, she laid back against his chest and his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. She'd never been this glad for having such a large bathtub that allowed them to be comfortable like this. With the view, it had been one of the features that sold her on the apartment but sadly, she realized that it had been ages since she used it as a bathtub and not a shower. Fitz was right, it was warm and relaxing although it might have something to do with the company, she thought as she turned to look at him to give him a soft lazy smile.

"You know I mean it right? When I tell you how attracted I am to you …" She asked.

"Yeah I know you mean it … I just have a hard time understanding it …" He said with a self deprecative smile before capturing her lips in a slow kiss. And as sweet as it was, she knew he was just trying to avoid the subject. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable but she had to make him see what she saw in him. In between all of their steamy encounters, she realized he'd become one of her best friends and it broke her heart to know he thought so little of himself.

"Mmmh" She sighed as she broke the kiss. "Of course … why would I be attracted to this angel face and amazing blue eyes or the cutest butt Scotland has ever produced since Ewan McGregor?" She said and they both chuckled even though she hoped he knew she really meant it. « Not to mention that you might be the smartest, sweetest and most caring person I've ever met … so please believe me! » She finished and his eyes went a little wide, obviously not prepared for her saying such nice things about him.

"Jemma you …" He started, his mouth opening and closing again several times visibly at a loss about what to say. "Jemma I, do you …" He started again before apparently changing his mind and taking a big breath. "Okay then I believe you … but you know I feel exactly the same about you right?"

"I hum … I guess I … I do now …" She beamed at him. Her heart was beating fast against her chest and she supposed it was mostly because she was in hot water and maybe just a tiny bit because of Fitz's unwavering intense blue gaze that was laced with something she couldn't quite decipher. Turning back around, she let her head fall back against his shoulder and just enjoyed the incredibly delicious feeling of the warm water around her, the heat of Fitz's body soothing her sore muscles and achy back and the sweet flowery smell of the bubble bath not completely hiding Fitz's natural and intoxicating one. She felt almost weightless, like lying on a cloud if such a thing was possible.

"Except you know …" He started after a moment, pulling her out of her daze. "I wouldn't compare _your_ bum to Ewan McGregor's one …" He let out with mischievousness in his voice and she burst out laughing.

"Actually I wouldn't compare it to anyone's, it's unique … a real masterpiece it is!" He added, running his hands down her sides. He couldn't get hold of it so he apparently decided to go for the next best thing as he palmed both her breasts at the same time. "Not to mention your two gems … real national treasures … should be guarded at the Tower of London just in case!"

"Fitz that doesn't make any sense!" She replied, laughing lightly. Sometimes she forgot how silly he could be and how ridiculously joyful it made her when he was like that.

"Yeah you're right, it'd be a shame if they stayed in there all the time …" He said as he started almost automatically massaging them and it sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

"… I'd be all flat chested and weird …"

"… you couldn't see a thing …" They said at the same time.

"Jemma! What were you thinking about? I was talking about your eyes …" He let out with a fake gasp and she tutted.

"You have such a dirty mind …" He whispered in her ear at the same time he lightly pinched one of her nipples.

"Of course …" She answered a little breathlessly. "How ridiculous of me to assume you would … oh"

Now both his hands were alternating between fondling her full breasts with a delicious rhythm and stroking her hard peaks delicately and she felt herself melt even closer into his chest, the water around her and her recent orgasm still making her feel like she was floating.

"Of course they're so beautiful and round and …" He started whispering into her ear as he continued his ministrations until he suddenly stopped and she whimpered lightly. "… and I think I'm out of words that could describe both eyes and boobs without being weird!" He let out and she giggled as she turned her face sideways to peck his lips affectionately.

"Honestly round was already kind of weird …" She teased.

"Yeah I guess … fine I'm a weirdo but I actually think all four of those treasures have their place in a museum!" He sighed, squeezing both her breasts lightly to make his point.

"That's alright … my two lower treasures really appreciate the attention you're giving them!" She said in a sultry voice and she could see him grin widely in the corner of her field of vision.

"So tell me about those drones now! Tonight's been all about me, I want to know. How many of them made it to the final stage?" She asked, trying to focus on something other than his hands lingering on her breasts and stomach, softly grazing her skin with the tips of his fingers. His hands were always so restless, sometimes she truly believed he didn't realize what he was doing.

"Well thanks to a few of your suggestions I managed to get all eight of them to production Jem. So you know what this means right?" He answered with a childish mirth in his voice that was contagious.

"No way … you mean you actually got to call them …"

"The DWARFS! In a few weeks, production will start and all forensics services and firemen will get to ask the help of Snow, Doc or Grumpy!" He cried out triumphantly and they both laughed.

"Somehow I feel like getting to call them that is making you even happier than to actually get to have them on the market!" She teased.

"Don't be ridiculous …" He tutted. "It's a 60/40 ratio … 55/45 at best!" He added and she chuckled.

"Actually Stark's sending me as a last minute speaker to the San Fransisco convention with the first prototype. This is kind of …"

"exciting!"

"terrifying" He finished. "Ah well that too I guess, it's just …"

"It's only in a week right?"

"Yeah …" He answered and she could feel his tension in the way his fingers drawing patterns on her chest and stomach lost their smooth rhythm.

"But I'm sure you'll be great, you've been working on these for so long, you know them like the back of your hand …"

"Yeah … yeah you're probably right … still it would be nice to have a friendly face there, be there with a … friend …" He added and bowed his head down to lay a few soft kisses down her neck. Obviously he was talking about her and she didn't know how to feel about it. It wasn't the first time he tried something like that: suggesting she comes with him to do something rather innocent and platonic, something that the friends they were could do together. And conventions weren't exactly a romantic setting … well except that Stark didn't shy away on expenses and speakers were given really nice hotel rooms and invited to all the fancy parties organized during the event. And that was dangerous territory because then she'd get to have a taste of what it was like to date Fitz and she knew it would be very tempting to make it their new norm. But then he'd want more out of their relationship, and he deserved it but she wouldn't have the time or energy for it and it would end badly, they would blame each other and he'd be out of her life forever. And she liked what they had way too much to risk it by changing things and losing her friend. Fortunately, she had a perfectly valid reason to refuse without having to remind him what their deal consisted of and make things awkward.

"Mmmh that'd be nice Fitz but … You know I'll be leaving for the Paris Sci-Tech convention in two weeks, right? I can't mess it up. I'll have to be extra ready, it's my chance to prove once and for all I'm the right fit for the job and ..."

"Oh yeah no of course, didn't think of that ... makes sense ..." He cut her off, his tone gentle but with a hint of disappointment and it made her heart clench.

"But I'm sure you'll be fantastic, the talk of the convention really!" She said turning around to give him a soft smile and he chuckled with a shake of his head. "I mean it Fitz, those drones are amazing, never seen anything like it before …"

"Yeah yeah the drones are great, I trust my babies to perform. It's trust in my public speaking capacities that I lack right now …"

"Oh Fitz I'm sure you're not giving yourself enough credit! I know for a fact how convincing you can be … Do you want to practice your speech on me?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively and he chuckled.

"Well, you're not exactly a large crowd … but thank you … I might take you up on that offer once my speech's ready." He answered, his voice low and soft as he hugged her closer to his chest and pressed a small kiss to her temple. It felt so warm and tender, she couldn't hold the sigh of contentment that escaped her mouth.

"And if anything else fails, just let your accent go full Scottish … always works on me, should work like a charm on Americans!" She said, trailing her fingers down the arms that were embracing her.

"I'll think of tha' my wee lady!" He whispered in her ear in the thickest accent he could muster and she giggled lightly at the ridiculousness of it.

"Jemma?" He asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Mmhm?"

"When does the Sci-Tech convention start?"

"Hum … 10th of November why?"

"It's just … I should be back from San Fransisco on the 11th so I guess …"

"We won't see each other for three weeks."

"Yeah …" He answered and they both sighed. "It's going to be a long time without …"

"Well surely I've gone without sex for much longer than that, haven't you?" She asked and he snorted.

"Of course I have! But not when … not in this situation, not with you. It had been a week since last time and I already felt like I had trouble thinking about anything else …" He said and she grinned. If she was being honest, she did start to get incredibly horny whenever they didn't get to see each other for more than a few days. Scientifically speaking, she knew he was just getting her high on all those chemicals released during and after sex but if she was really completely honest, she also missed sleeping her arms spread out over his chest and she missed talking about the latest issue of Science Today over breakfast and she missed just having him around.

"Are you saying you have dirty thoughts about me when you're at work?" She teased.

"Jemma, with everything we've done in the past few months, I have enough images in my head to have dirty thoughts about you everywhere and all the time … I guess that's both the upside and downside of having such a good visual memory!" He answered and she blushed a bit. They did have quite the track record.

"Well ... I guess we won't have the choice but to make do with those memories ..." She sighed. When he didn't seem to react to that, she turned around to see him look at her with an incredibly soft expression in his eyes she couldn't quite understand. After all, she'd just suggested, just not in so many words, that they masturbate to each other's mental and potentially real image. It wasn't exactly a sweet sentiment.

"What?" She asked with a slightly confused smile.

"Nothing" He said, shaking his head like he was chasing a thought away, not unlike the way he did earlier, and cupped her jaw to give her a kiss on the lips. It felt a bit like he was trying to change the subject again but it was hard to resist when he kissed her like that. It started soft and almost chaste but suddenly his tongue was pressing against her lips for entrance and she let him in with a soft moan. It grew heated quite rapidly after that, his tongue stroking hers eagerly as his warm palm came up into her hair and his delicate fingers skimmed her scalp, making her shiver all over.

"Fitz?" She asked against his lips as they broke apart for air.

"Just ... " He said as he gently made her head turn back around and rest against the crook of his neck so she wouldn't hurt her neck by remaining at this odd angle too long. "... taking advantage of your presence ..." One hand came back to cup her left breast, almost immediately reigniting the fire he'd started earlier as he gently fondled it. "...to store as many memories as I can!" He finished and she let out a throaty laugh.

"Fiiiitz … you really don't have enough ooohh … already?" She asked as his other hand joined its pair on her breast.

"Jemma … it's three whole weeks!" He whispered in her ear and her laugh was interrupted as he sucked in her earlobe before releasing it and descending down her neck, kissing and nipping every inch of her skin he could reach until he got to that sensitive spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder and remained there.

His hands on her body weren't exploratory, after all he more than knew exactly what he was doing by now. They were hungry and going straight for all her most sensitive areas and she felt her whole body tremble with anticipation as one of his hands started descending along the curve of her hip. The other was lazily massaging her breast as his thumb kept stroking her already erect nipple. He descended over her hip and along her thigh as far as he could reach in that position and then went back and forth and back again each time a little closer to the inside of her legs, his fingers grazing her skin deliciously but never getting where she wanted him. When finally he let his other hand descend to her other thigh, he rubbed them both firmly for a moment until he felt her squirm and whine in frustration and he let out a smug little chuckle.

"Having fun aren't you?" She asked breathlessly, turning around slightly to look at him and he grinned.

"Mmmhmm … definitely storing some nice new mental images here …" He answered before capturing her lips again in a torturously slow kiss. And as she was focusing on getting her tongue inside his mouth, that's the moment he chose to let his hands descend to the inside of her thighs and spread them apart. She moaned against his lips when he started caressing the extra sensitive skin of her upper inside thighs, making her shiver in both pleasure and frustration. His fingers were feather light as he went up and down, making her gasp in anticipation every time his knuckles would graze the fine thatch of hair between her legs. As he was caressing and massaging her, she'd slowly started to slide down and a little bit away from him so he used one arm to hug her back closer to his chest as his other hand finally dove between her legs, rubbing her lightly, his fingers just grazing the skin of her labia.

"Fitz …" She breathed out as she let her head fall back even further into his shoulder and in the haze of pleasure, she vaguely felt him kiss her temple and hair.

With her back pressed flush against his chest, she could feel his hardening cock against her bum. There wasn't much she could do for him in that position so grabbing the edge of the tub for leverage, she pushed back, effectively rubbing herself against him. She could feel him twitch and gasp but after only a few times, he put his arm above hers and gently brought it down and across her waist where he held her closer once more.

"Just relax, let me make you feel good …" He whispered softly in her ear, covering her body in yet more goosebumps. "Don't worry about me, I'm going to enjoy this anyway …" He added and so she stopped moving. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to focus on both moving and enjoying what he was doing to her. And she obviously wouldn't be able to bring him to completion that way. She could always give him a hand later, she thought, grinning at her own bad pun.

Further below, his middle finger finally slipped between her lips and started rubbing a path from her entrance to her clit and all of her focus was brought back to this small part of her body. He did it a few times and with each pass she felt herself get wetter and melt into him just a bit more. As her breathing became ragged and her mouth started releasing small keening noises, he finally stopped going up and down and stayed where she wanted him. He was rubbing circles around her sensitive nub as the palm of his hand rested on her pelvic bone and she could feel the quiet arousal he'd been making her feel pretty much since they'd entered the bathtub, starting to turn into the premises of an orgasm. After testing different patterns to stimulate her most sensitive areas, he finally did something that had her moaning out loud and her back arch of her own volition.

"Oh god Fitz … more …" She cried out and she could hear his smug little chuckle but she didn't care, she wanted this too badly. He started going faster as he kept doing that eight pattern that passed above her clit then touched this special spot on her lips and just grazed her entrance before coming back up to her clit. She was so close but she needed even more, she needed him inside her as well. She was tempted to just turn around and ride his cock to completion but his fingers felt too good. So instead, she tried to spread her legs further apart but the bathtub wouldn't allow it, so grabbing the edge of it with her hands again, she hiked up one leg to hook it to the side, opening herself a lot more and to her satisfaction, it was his time to gasp as she felt a distinctive twitch against her back.

"God Jemma, you're so … so …" He breathed out against her ear where he was kissing and biting down her neck.

"Don't tell me, show me …" She whispered hoarsely when he couldn't seem to find his words and he groaned.

So on his next pass, his finger dove into her entrance and she gasped. He started pushing in and out and when he realized how wet and ready she was, he pushed another one to increase pressure. Soon, he found a nice fast rhythm that had her moaning constantly and he started using his thumb to keep rubbing at her clit and she could finally feel her orgasm building. Her toes were curling up and she had the forethought to grab the edges of the tub again so she wouldn't hurt him by holding on to him. When her walls started contracting around his fingers, he could feel it too and increased the rhythm of both his fingers and thumb. From his position, he could also probably see the way her chest was rising and falling erratically and she knew he probably wouldn't resist …

"Ooooh" She moaned as he hiked up the hand on her waist higher to palm her breast, letting out a loud groan as it made her hips automatically push back against his erection.

"Come on love, just let go …" He whispered against her ear between two messy kisses. "You're so beautiful … so sexy … God I …"

"Ooooh" She cried out as her climax finally exploded from her center, making her whole body tremble and back arch at what felt like an impossible angle. It was crashing on her wave after wave and he kept moving his fingers gently to make it last as long as he could.

Until finally, her whole body went lax against his and forgetting the odd angle of her leg, she almost sank down under water. Fortunately, he was there to catch her by the waist and bring her back against him and they both burst out laughing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Never gave a woman such a good orgasm that she almost drowned afterwards …" He teased and she laughed even more, her brain still completely high from the pleasure he gave her and, she suddenly realized, finally free from her headache.

She wanted to turn around and reciprocate the gesture, or at least kiss him senseless as her chest was bursting with endless affection for him at the moment, but she was so spent she couldn't find the courage to move. That's alright, she thought, I'll just rest for a few minutes and then I'll do it. And so she let herself fall back against his chest as he enveloped her in his arms. She was conscious that they should probably get out before their skin start looking like raisins but she was way too content to care.

-0-0-0-

Jemma woke up with the sun hitting her face through the crack between the curtains. Carefully opening one eye to look at the time, she was surprised to see it was already nine. It couldn't have been later than midnight when she fell asleep in the tub, which meant that she managed to sleep nine hours straight without waking up once. She vaguely remembered Fitz telling her they should get out of the tub before they completely dissolved in the water. And then she remembered him enveloping her in her big fluffy robe and leading her to the bed and that was about it. She must have fallen back asleep so fast that she didn't even have the time to change back into a pajama or just remove the robe at least, she'd gotten quite used to sleeping naked when Fitz was around anyway.

Speaking of Fitz, she could feel his leg against hers where she was curled up on her side so she turned around to see if he was awake already. As she did so, she realized that even though her back was still a little stiff, it didn't hurt anymore and she actually felt more relaxed than she'd had in days. Who needed a chiropractor when you had a Fitz at your disposal?

As she laid eyes on him, a smiled ticked up the corners of her lips. He was splayed over the bed on his back, taking a good two thirds of it -so much for women always hogging the covers- one hand on his stomach and the other behind his head and he looked just too damn delicious with his chest only half covered by the covers. His face was turned a little sideways towards her and the sun was hitting his face at just the right angle so it highlighted his nice jawline and cheekbones and made his hair look even fairer than usual. And with the small smile ghosting his lips , he really was strikingly beautiful. She was almost tempted to take a picture so he would never again doubt his own attractiveness.

Scooting a little closer to him, she wondered if she should wake him up so they could have breakfast. But after all, he must have slept as long as she did already so he'd probably wake up on his own sometime soon. It was Saturday, there was time and nothing to do except catch up on her reading and maybe a few house chores.

So she snuggled even closer, resting her head on his chest and ready to rest a bit more as she waited for him to wake up but then something definitely caught her attention. When she hiked her leg up a bit to tangle with his, she felt something, something quite hard and she had to stifle a small giggle. As she moved her leg again to make sure it was what she thought it was, he let out a small whimper in his sleep and then there was no more doubt.

It was a perfectly ordinary thing for a man to have an erection in the morning, even though it was pretty rare for Fitz since they always got to sleep rather spent and very satisfied. But considering how hard he'd been when he got her off and the fact it basically lulled her to sleep, he must have gone to bed really quite unsatisfied for once. And it wasn't the first time, it seemed that Fitz liked pleasuring her almost as much as she liked being pleasured by him. And even though he obviously liked reciprocation, he also often chose cuddling time with her over it and she realized that maybe it wasn't how a friends with benefits kind of relationship was supposed to work.

Giving a look at his crotch through the covers and the tent he was pitching there, this boner wasn't going away on its own any time soon. And now that her ridiculous schoolgirl fit of giggles had passed, she was actually quite … interested. She supposed she could wake him up gently and then straddle him so they could both have a nice start of the day. Or she could …

Grinning wolfishly, she sat up delicately, shed her robe and let it fall delicately to the ground. It was a bit cold to be naked but she supposed she'd get warmer soon enough. Then snuggling back against his side under the covers, she started kissing his shoulders and followed his collarbone towards his pulse point so she could suckle and lightly bite on it, knowing how much he liked that. She could feel his body twitch and shudder in reaction and she knew he was close to waking up. After all, she wanted him to enjoy all of it. Scratching the fine hair on his chest, she starting kissing up his jaw and that's when she knew he was starting to get back to consciousness. So she decided to help him by hovering over him a little bit more, her breasts grazing his chest as her kisses were diverted to his pulse point again.

"Jemma?" He mumbled, still unable to open his eyes but apparently vaguely aware of what she was doing.

"Good morning Fitz!" She chirped in a soft voice.

"'morning …" He answered and she chuckled before she started kissing a little further down his chest, her hands skimming his sides and leaving a trail of pebbled skin in their wake. « Mmmm » He let out as she licked around one nipple before moving further down, tracing the faint lines of his abdominal muscles.

"Mmmh Jemma? Whatareyoudoin'?" He asked, his voice still hoarse from sleep and hopefully something else.

"Waking you up …" She answered a little hoarsely herself as she looked back up to see he had finally opened his eyes and was looking at her with a mix of confusion, sleepiness and arousal. When her hand descended under the covers and grabbed him though, his jaw dropped open and there wasn't much confusion left in his eyes. She gave him a few tentative strokes and he gasped loudly just as she felt his cock twitch and she took that as a sign of agreement.

So she rolled over him and straddled his thighs before continuing on her way down, kissing and licking until she reached his navel and he was already panting. His skin was flushed and his pupils were blown wide by desire. He was the perfect image of a wrecked man and it turned her on beyond belief. She could feel herself get really wet between the legs where she was straddling his thighs and he must have felt it too because as she was about to move further down, he finally found his voice back.

"Jemma wait …" He said breathlessly. "We could have … just … sex y'know, the … oooh … usual way …" He finally managed to breathe out between two gasps as her hand had found his cock again and she was stroking it firmly.

"No I'm good Fitz … trust me I'm going to like this and … anyway you're supposed to be celebrating!" She grinned before spreading his legs apart and kneeling between them. Finally descending on him, she only kissed the tip of his cock a few times before looking up at him. "Unless you'd like something else better …" She said in her best innocent voice as she licked her lips with intent and he groaned.

"Oh god … no I … I think I-If you don't mind … I'd like … that …" He started and she cut him off before he actually started to politely ask her to suck him off.

"Thought so …" She grinned before bending a little further down and give a long slow lick from the base to the tip, making him whimper in pleasure and frustration. She did it several times, liking the way it made his whole body tremble when she focused on the vein on the underside of his cock, until she finally stopped at the top. Giving him one last teasing kiss with a hint of tongue, she finally took him in her mouth and he grunted loudly. As she first sucked the tip in and out a few times to adjust to his girth, she could see him fisting the sheets between his hands to resist pushing in deeper and she smiled against his cock, adding a bit more pressure to her succion in the process. Then as she relaxed, she descended on him and took him as deep as she could before sucking her way up and going back down again.

"God yes … Jemma!" He cried out and she could feel her own pulse getting faster. She'd liked going down on him from the beginning because he was always so expressive, never afraid to moan and gasp from the pleasure she was giving him. It made the experience incredibly nice for her as well and was making her proud to make him feel as good as he was making her feel every time he did it for her.

As she bobbed up and down on him, she started giving him a swirl of her tongue on her way up and from the way his hips started stuttering slightly up and his cock was leaking precum, she knew she was doing something good so she kept this nice pace for a moment. As she looked up at him, she could see him look back with pure lust and adoration in his eyes and it sent a rush of heat to her center. She moaned against his cock, both for his benefit and because of her own arousal, eliciting a loud gasp out of him. He was obviously close to completion, which was the goal of all this but this time, she wanted to make it last a little longer for him, make him wait for his release to make his orgasm that much stronger. So she took her mouth off him with an audible pop and she giggled at his slight whimper. But then her hand replaced her mouth on his cock, pumping firmly up and down as she went further down torturously slowly and swirled her tongue against one ball before sucking on it and then taking care of the other. The last time they discussed about things they'd like to try, it took very long minutes to goad him into telling him he'd like her to do that and he did it blushing a deep shade of red like he'd just told her the worst bondage scenario imaginable when really it was just a common erogenous zone for men and she really didn't mind doing it for him. She continued like this for a moment until he started breathing really loud.

"Jemma I'm … oh god I'm so close …" He whimpered.

So letting go of his testes, she kept on pumping the base of his cock with her hand and took the rest of it in her mouth. She started bobbing back up and down on him at a faster pace, moaning when one of his hands came to thread into her hair and graze her scalp. He didn't try to push her further onto him but she knew he just liked the contact and so did she. It was ratcheting up her arousal and she sped up her rhythm even more, humming and moaning on the way down and sucking even more firmly on the way up. She moved her hands from where they were resting on his hips and under him to grab his butt and squeezed it firmly, liking how tense it was from his impending release. Soon, she heard him gasp and his cock twitch and on the next pass, he came with a loud groan, his hips thrusting slightly up of their own volition. She kept sucking on him for a moment to let him ride his orgasm until the end and only when he was completely spent and softening, she moved off him and made her way up to softly snuggle against his side and let him enjoy his afterglow.

After a minute or so, he finally realized she'd joined him and opened his arm for her to come closer. As soon as she did, he hugged her extra close and pulled her so she ended up on top of him, making her squeak in delight and amusement.

"That was ... lovely!" He said, his voice still a little gravely and she burst out laughing.

Grinning, he captured her lips into a soft kiss as he grabbed the covers to spread it over the both of them and she shivered at the delicious warm feeling enveloping her now.

"Mmmhh" She sighed. "D'you want pancakes?"

"Are you serious?" He asked, eyes wide and she chuckled softly.

"Of course ..." Although if he kept her into his arms and against his warm body like that a little longer, she might fall back asleep.

"Are you for real? Pancakes and a-a ..." He stuttered. He was lucky she still found it sweet that he blushed when using the actual words for the things they were doing or she might have let him suffered a little longer.

"A blowjob?" She asked as she pushed against his chest to look at him with an amused glint in her eyes. "With everything you did last night, you deserved it! It's part of the deal" She teased but it only seemed to make him uncomfortable.

"Jemma, I told you I don't want you to do things you don't ..." He started as he rolled her so they were both on their side facing each other. She almost whined at the loss of contact and kicking herself for breaking the moment and ruining his post orgasm bliss. She really didn't mean it and actually really liked pleasuring him that way but as the lines were blurring more and more every day, it reassured her to mention what this whole thing was supposed to be even if it was half as a teasing.

"No Fitz I know ... trust me there's not a single thing I did with you that I didn't want to do and didn't like." She cut him off by putting a finger on his lips and giving him a soft sincere smile.

"'romise?" He asked, his voice muffled as he could barely open his mouth. He was kind of adorable like that.

"Promise!"

"Okay then" He answered quietly once she removed her fingers from his face.

"Well ... maybe except this time we fell from the bed and you ended up kicking me in the face with your elbow. Bit too rough for my taste!" She grinned and he groaned as he hid his face in his hands.

"You know that whatever you say, I'll never stop apologizing for that ..." He mumbled into his hands.

"I know and it's kind of annoying but also part of what makes you so endearing to me I guess ..." She said and he looked up at her, beaming.

"Jemma, do you ..." He started at the same time she asked:

"So pancakes?"

"Oh … um sure!" He smiled though looking maybe a bit disappointed or something else she couldn't quite recognize. But soon it was gone and he was kissing her softly on the lips.

"Well come on then!" She let out as they broke apart. "I'll do the pancakes but I wouldn't mind the company ..." She added as she got up and went in search of something to wear.

When she finally did and slipped on a lose the shirt he'd left once and she claimed as hers, she turned to see he hadn't moved at all but was wearing a dumb grin on his face, she rolled her eyes.

"Won't you ever get bored of watching me naked?"

"Mmm ..." He pretended to think. "No ... no I won't but ..." He said as he finally stood up and walked towards her to loop his arms around her waist. "Isn't it one of those silly things that makes me so endearing to you?" He asked cheekily and she shook her head in amusement even though …

"Maybe …" She answered and he smiled widely. For some reason, her small admission seemed to make him happier than what she just did for him. One of his hands went up to cup her cheek tenderly as the other pulled her a little tighter against him and he kissed her. His kisses were soft and had the sensual slowness of someone who wasn't completely awake yet. Their lips were dancing with each ocher's and Fitz tongue was barely darting out to caress her bottom lip and her heart soon started to beat faster. As she felt him all naked and warm against her, tenderness sipping through his every gesture, every kiss and every touch of his hands, she decided that pancakes could wait a few more minutes and she let herself be absorbed into the kiss. She could wonder later what was the reason behind every one of his enigmatic smiles and sudden displays of affection, for now she was too busy kissing the sweetest man she had ever met.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it took me quite some time to post this chapter but it is kind of an important one so I wanted to do it right! I'm still hopeful that I'll manage to finish posting this story and the other multi-chaptered one before the beginning of season 5 so next chapters should be coming faster than this one! Hope you'll like it and as always comments are most welcome :)**

Checking her phone and seeing no new notification for the fifth time in ten minutes, Jemma let out a loud sigh and put it back down on the couch next to her. As she got back to reading the same paragraph of the article displayed on her laptop for the third time, she wondered what was the appropriate amount of time to wait before sending Fitz another text without coming off as too clingy or demanding. It was not that she thought he owed her anything and after all, she'd told him that she would probably not have the time to see him before he left for the conference. But when she finished her report much earlier than she had planned that day and took the opportunity to go home at a normal time for once, she didn't have to think much when she had to decide between relaxing on her own while catching up on some reading and asking Fitz to come and relax in a different and rather delicious way.

But it had been more than an hour and Fitz still hadn't replied. Besides her obvious disappointment and frustration about the fact that if he really wasn't available tonight, she'd have to go three more weeks without seeing him, she was a little worried and ... something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. Worried because even though, given enough motivation, he could be quite adventurous in certain domains, he was mostly a creature of habits who didn't like change. Which made her feel kind of special because as she got to know him, she realized how unlikely it was for someone like him to engage in such an unusual kind of relationship. But she also knew that Fitz never left his phone out of his sight and always answered her texts in less than a few minutes unless he was in a meeting, which was unlikely at almost 9 pm. So even if there were probably many simple reasons for which he didn't answer, she couldn't help worry that something might have happened to him. Of course there was also the possibility that he was just not available because he was maybe with someone else, someone of the female genre … Not that it would make her jealous, not at all. They weren't exclusive after all, it would just be a shame if they had to start using condoms again during certain activities. That was definitely almost certainly the reason why her insides were twisting in a very disagreeable way when she thought about that possibility.

Realizing that, for the third time, she read that same paragraph and still didn't retain anything from it, Jemma closed her laptop and stood up with another loud sigh. Apparently, she wouldn't be able to focus on anything the slightest bit complicated tonight. She was conflicted between going for a classic "Hey, wanted to make sure you got my previous text!" which everyone knew really meant "Why didn't you answer my previous text?!" or just accept the fact that Fitz was otherwise occupied and wouldn't be able to come tonight anyway, and just take a bath, watch tv or something before going to bed early. And it's only when she finally grabbed her phone to send the text from her bath that it started ringing.

The surprise almost made her drop it and then she realized it was Fitz calling her.

"Strange …" She whispered to herself. They barely ever called each other, choosing to text most of the time when they needed or wanted to talk.

"Hello!" She chirped, sounding exaggeratedly cheery as she swiped right to answer the phone.

"Jemma hi" He answered, half screaming into his phone and she winced as she took the phone a little further away from her ear. Well that answered the question of why he didn't answer earlier. Considering the volume of the music and conversations coming from behind him, he obviously wasn't either home or still at work. "Hmm I'm sorry I didn't answer you sooner but I didn't hear my phone and I thought you didn't have the time so there really was no …" he started but Jemma cut him off.

"Oh no it's fine it's me … I finished earlier and I thought well …" She started but found out that she didn't know how to finish her sentence. When she left work, her first thought had been that she wanted to see Fitz and tell him all about how her latest project was a success and she was getting closer to her promotion. It's only now that she realized that the idea of sex had come much later. Not that she was against it, just wasn't at the forefront of her brain.

"Oh no that was a great idea and trust me I wish I didn't …"

"Hey Fitz! Why are you hiding in here, come show me your legendary pool abilities!" A female voice interrupted him and Jemma frowned immediately. So was this actually what she thought it was?

"In a minute!" Fitz hissed in an impatient tone, apparently trying to speak away from his phone to the woman in question. "Sorry Jem, well I was saying …"

"Oh no it's fine Fitz, you're obviously occupied right now, you don't want to make her wait any longer that'd be rude …" Jemma cut him off, trying her best not to let the inexplicable hurt and disappointment she was feeling be heard in her voice.

"Oh no Jemma it's not like that, it's not … I followed your advice, took my team out to celebrate …" Fitz interrupted again, his voice sounding a bit panicked. It seemed like neither of them were able to get a proper sentence out without getting interrupted tonight. "Now I really wish I'd just invited them to lunch or something …" He trailed off with a loud sigh and she smiled despite herself.

"You couldn't know Fitz it's alright …" She let out to appease him but it didn't really help 'cause it was followed by a long silence. Jemma suspected he was probably nodding or giving her some kind of sheepish smile. Fitz expressed so much with his face and hands that he probably didn't realize she couldn't see him on the phone.

"Well ... I should probably let you go back to your party Fitz. I'll … talk to you soon" She said after a while, trying her best not to sound too weird or disappointed.

"Oh yes yeah … talk to you really soon, I'll … yeah talk to you soon …" He said and she could swear he let out some sort of sigh. But was it annoyance, disappointment, relief? Whatever it was, it was confusing but she tried not to let it go to her head.

"And good luck on your presentation, I'm sure you'll do just fine!" She added, remembering how stressed out he'd been the last time and they hung up after he said a few nice if slightly awkward words back.

Staying still for a few seconds, Jemma finally started moving again and made her way towards the bathroom like she intended to do only a few minutes ago. Despite her obvious disappointment, everything went fine, Fitz had a perfectly good reason for not answering her text and not being available tonight and he seemed sincerely sorry about it. She really couldn't blame him or be mad at him so why was there a stupid little knot in her stomach?

Of course if she was being completely honest with herself, she knew exactly why. That woman, whoever she was, certainly sounded quite flirty. And even if she was only a colleague and Fitz probably knew how bad of an idea it was to date a coworker, it was only a matter of time before another woman saw Fitz for what he was: an incredibly smart, funny, sweet and handsome man and this woman would likely be able to give him the kind of relationship he wanted and deserved. But she felt that however prepared she would be when that moment came, it would be a little heartbreaking and she could only hope their friendship would survive it.

-0-0-0-

Jemma was so tired that she fell asleep in the bathtub after barely a few minutes. After waking up feeling a bit disoriented and wondering if she spent the night here considering how cold the water had gotten -and realized she'd only been here half an hour- she finally found the courage to get out and do something else of her free evening. Feeling awfully lazy but hungry, she'd just started to wonder if she should order something in -Fitz obviously had a bad influence on her- when the doorbell rang. For a second she had the thought that she might have ordered pizza in her sleep.

But she quickly shook her head at the absurd thought and went for the door wondering who could pay her a visit unannounced at this time of day. Maybe a neighbor asking for sugar or something, however unlikely that was since she didn't know any of them very well despite having lived here for three years. As she looked through the peephole, she was really surprised to see Fitz on the other side. Did she completely misunderstand what he said? Did he mention at some point that he'd be coming anyway? No, from the way he was smiling awkwardly, scratching his neck in that nervous gesture she'd seen on a few occasions, he was obviously not sure his presence was completely welcome.

Almost automatically unbolting the door, she opened it wide enough to take a step, rest against the doorframe and give him a questioning look.

"Fitz?" She asked with a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"So hum … after you called, I really wasn't in the mood to party anymore, not that I was very much in the first place but … Anyway, I just thought … I'll see these idiots in a week and some will even be with me at the conference and I won't get to see you for three weeks so hum … screw them …" Fitz finished and Jemma wasn't sure if his last sentence was a declaration or a question but it was kind of adorable despite the not so adorable language.

When she didn't answer immediately though, he seemed to second guess himself and started rambling: "But I realize I shouldn't have come unannounced I just … It was awfully presumptuous to think you'd have nothing else to do but I-I just wanted to see you so much I didn't really think about it and just left, thought it'd be ro… spontaneous but actually it's probably just …"

"Adorable!" She cut him off before he'd start to really feel bad for doing such a sweet thing for her, although slightly inconsiderate towards his colleagues. As a small smile formed on his lips, she grabbed his arm and pulled him in and into a kiss, closing the door behind them. As he looped his arms around her waist and kissed her in earnest, her fears of him finding someone and ending their relationship the way it was right now slowly evaporated and she sighed in contentment.

"I'm glad you came …" She said a little breathless as they broke the kiss and she took a small step back.

"That's- that's good then …" He replied with a dopey smile.

"But won't they miss you at the bar? I mean either that place is really close or you left in a hurry …"

"I honestly couldn't care less but hum yeah … the place's not too far from here and I got away with the whole I have a very early plane to catch and well …" He said, grinning wider at the thought of what he was about to say. "I did have the time to finish kicking their ass at pool so …" He finished and she frowned at the memory of the flirty woman from earlier.

"Oh good …" She replied, trying not to let her discomfort be heard. "Because that woman really sounded like she wanted to witness those skills of yours …" She added and winced internally at the very clear innuendo in her sentence and slight annoyance in her voice.

"Oh no that was Bobbi, she saw me play pool countless times, it was for the other's benefits and … wait …" He interrupted himself, his eyes going a bit wide and his lips slowly curling into a smile. "Did you think … Jemma Simmons, were you jealous?" He finally let out, looking way too pleased with himself and the idea.

"WHAT?" She replied, her voice much too high pitched. "No, don't be ridiculous Fitz I was just …"

She took a few steps back in annoyance but he just took as many towards her and cut her off.

"Oh no you were totally jealous because …"

"Urgh will you stop that!" She cried out, swatting his chest as she turned around to walk away from him so he wouldn't see how badly she was blushing, but he gently grabbed her arm and made her turn back towards him and stood even closer than he'd been earlier.

"Nope … you know how stubborn I can be and I am now 99% percents sure that you were …" He started but didn't have time to finish his sentence as she crashed her lips to his. Her kiss was so fueled with passion, annoyance at how attractive he was when he acted so smug, and yes, quite obviously, a bit of jealousy that they almost lost balance and stumbled backwards, never breaking the kiss until he ended up hitting the door with a stifled groan. For a second, she was afraid he'd hurt his head but then his arms went around her waist as he deepened the kiss and she remembered it really was the best way to shut him up.

As he let his arms roam over her body, she relished in the aching sweetness of his caresses and the way he could never resist her for long. In the corner of her mind, there was still confusion about the jealousy she did feel and the bitter reminder that someday, he would find someone who would give him more than sex and that strange yet precious friendship they shared. But for now she could lose herself in what had brought them together in the first place.

As it was the case more often than not, they quickly reached fever pitch. After a few months, Fitz had learned exactly what to do to drive her crazy and she liked to believe it was the same when he was concerned. Both his hands were now cupping her arse, his caresses and light squeezes feeling positively delicious even through her fluffy robe especially when it had her pressed against his erection. Even though Fitz really was quite imaginative and surprising, he still had his "moves" and she knew exactly what was coming next, especially when his hands started descending towards her thighs. He would lift her and press her up against the wall, ravishing her breasts and neck with kisses and if he didn't feel too tired from his day, he would even take her this way, drive his cock fully inside her and make her fall apart with those deep thrusts that always made her whimper louder than anything else. It wasn't the most delicate way to have sex and often left her quite sore but she had to admit gravity was definitely working in their favor in that position and the way it made him feel smug and confident was incredibly arousing.

But it wasn't what she had in mind. Tonight she wanted to drive him crazy, she wanted to take control and give him something memorable before they went without seeing each other for three weeks. So before he had the time to lift her up, she separated herself from him, grinning when he chased her lips and whimpered quite pathetically.

"Follow me …" She let out, her breathy voice barely more than a whisper as she took his hands and walked backwards towards the living room, only stopping when they were in front of the couch.

His brain apparently hazy with lust, he gazed at her in complete confusion and she smiled fondly before pushing him backwards, making him fall onto the couch with a small surprised huff. Then, without ever loosing eye contact, she, achingly slowly, started to pull on the belt of her robe until finally, the loose knot was undone and it fell to both sides of her, revealing her naked body underneath and making him swallow hard and his eyes go a little wide. As she let it fall to the floor, she took the few steps separating them and came to stand in front of him between his legs. There was something incredibly erotic in being fully naked while he still had all his clothes on. It's been a while since she stopped feeling the least bit self conscious about her body in his presence but if she did, the way he was devouring her with his eyes, his cheeks flushed and his pupils blown wide, would have done the job.

Apparently Fitz agreed with her because as soon as their gaze locked again, it seemed like he couldn't keep his hands away from her for a moment longer. He propped himself forward and started grazing his fingers all along her sides, his warm hands feeling so good in contrast with the cool air that all her skin was soon covered in goosebumps? She could see his lips tick up even as he wandered towards more erogenous zones, her bum or the inside of her thighs, his lips even ghosting the skin of her very lower stomach.

She gasped when he kept on his journey south, his tongue darting out teasingly when he reached the edge of her slit. And when he kept going down, his hands hooked on her bum to keep her steady, her hips twitched forward of their own accord, opening herself to him a little bit more. His tongue kept darting out a little deeper until he made contact with her clit and she moaned out loud as she let his hands nudge her knees apart a little bit more.

Looking up at her with his bright lustful eyes, he gave her a smug little smile and she was almost tempted to push him away and show him what she could do. But then he dove right back in, sucking her clit between his lips and her head fell back of its own volition. Well, if he insisted, she supposed she could have his way, there would be plenty of time for other things. This was her last coherent thought as he proceeded to take her apart with his lips and tongue. In this position, he couldn't reach much further than her clit but he made up for the lack of stimulation elsewhere by ravishing her sensitive bundle of nerves with attention. And even sooner than she expected, her orgasm washed over her, leaving her panting and shaking all over, thankful for Fitz's arms holding her tightly.

Recovering quickly, she took his hands in hers and used them to keep her balance as she straddled him and captured his lips before he had the time to say anything. Fitz was always so affectionate, taking the time to map out her body with kisses and caresses and always focused on pleasuring her that she often let him distract her from her goal. It was really quite unlike her but she supposed it had something to do with the fact that it took him very little time to discover and understand what drove her mad, all while always managing to find ways to surprise her.

But now that her own desire had leveled a bit and she had him at her mercy, she would take the time to work him with her hands and lips until he was the one on the edge of ecstasy. She unbuttoned the top of his shirt to start kissing and nipping at his neck, his collarbone, his jaw all while torturously slowly rolling her hips against his erection. She was torturing herself a bit as well as she denied her body's request to feel him inside her but she knew it would be even better for the both of them when she would finally give in. He gasped loudly when she started biting a little harder at the junction of his neck and shoulder and she smiled into it. She discovered how sensitive he was to this the very first time they slept together and she used it a lot since them to elicit very pleasing and arousing moans from his throat.

"God Jemma …" He almost groaned, his Scottish burr sending delicious shivers down her spine and for a moment, she abandoned his neck to reattach her lips to his in a languid but heated kiss.

His hands that had been idly stroking up and down her back for the past ten minutes, stilled on her bum when she did that thing with her tongue that always drove him mad and he suddenly pulled her closer against his chest. He was finally losing his restraint and from the way he was panting hard, she knew she finally got him where she wanted to. One of his hands rested on her bum, pushing her harder and faster against his erection and the other finally moved up to cup one breast and let his thumb stroke over her nipple and she couldn't stop the keening noises from escaping her lips as they paused their kisses for some much needed oxygen.

The throbbing between her legs was starting to intensify once more and it was becoming too strong to be ignored. So she lifted herself from him without breaking their kisses -laughing when Fitz whimpered almost pathetically-, and she went for his trousers, quickly unbuckling his belt, unzipping him and pulling his boxers down just enough, too eager to get her hands on him to wait for him to pull them down all the way. First, he let out a sigh of relief -he was so hard and straining against his tightly adjusted trousers that it must have been painful- but it was soon followed by a groan of pure pleasure as she started stroking him firmly. She had her forehead against his and she could feel his breath coming out in short pants, reveling in the way he gasped breathlessly when she added a little twist of her wrist or sped up the pace. She realized after only a moment that she was rubbing the head with her thumb at the same rhythm he was stroking her nipple and she released an involuntary little laugh, probably more fueled by the pleasure flooding her brain and erotism of the whole situation than real comedy. But in his lust induced haze, he didn't even seem to notice.

"Jem … Jemma?" He asked breathlessly against her lips.

"Mmhmm …"

"I won't … I won't … ooooh … please tell me you're ready!" He finally breathed out and she grinned widely before capturing his lips in another hungry kiss without letting go of his cock. It felt nice and incredibly arousing to be in control for once.

Finally, as she broke the kiss, she let go of him and lifted herself up to reach for the small drawer under the side table next to the couch. At first, he seemed adorably confused until he saw the square foiled packet she was holding and chuckled.

"I've never been more grateful for your legendary preparedness …" He let out and she grinned even wider. She'd recently started hiding condoms in different drawers everywhere she could around the apartment. She'd been thinking about it for some time considering how they always found new ways and places to get each other off, but she actually started doing it after they almost threw caution to the wind when things heated up unexpectedly as she was preparing breakfast one morning. And it actually took all of Fitz's willpower for him to run to the bathroom to grab a condom before taking her against the kitchen counter. But it had been so frustrating to wait for him to come back with her knickers down her ankles that she decided to do something about it.

As she started opening it, he seemed to regain a bit of his brain power and lifted his bum to push his trousers and underwear all the way down his ankles. No time to take off his shoes or shirt apparently and she couldn't blame him. Even though she loved Fitz's naked form, this contrast between his almost fully clothed figure against her fully naked one was definitely turning her on more than she could understand.

Finally, after arranging herself on his lap, she fell down on him with a loud sigh. In contrast to the languid pace she'd set for them until now, their coupling was frantic. His cock was filling her so completely in that position and she realized how really close she was to climax again, which was a shame because as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she reveled in the intimacy of it, never wanting to stop feeling his heart beat wildly against her chest, his warm hands splaying across her back and the softness of his curls under her hands. But her clit was pulsating with want and his cock was twitching and both their bodies demanded release. So she started moving faster and faster, descending hard as she could on him. Her pleasure was heightened by the way he hummed against where he was lavishing her breasts with kisses and small bites. But when he captured one of her nipples with his lips and started sucking on it, her back arched of its own volition and her movements became erratic until she finally felt him become still under her, his hands grasping a bit too hard at her hips.

"Oh my … oh … Jemma" He finally let out as he came, groaning louder than she's ever heard him and that was all she needed to fall over the edge, joining him as they both moaned and whimpered in ecstasy until they were completely spent and she collapsed against him, her forehead against his neck and his arms deliciously encircling her waist again.

After a minute of trying to catch their breaths, Jemma moved slightly away from him and they burst out laughing.

"Wow …just wow …" He finally let out, apparently incapable of uttering any other word and she couldn't help feeling a little proud of herself.

"Mmhmm…" She just answered, moving back into the comfort of his arms, deciding she could enjoy their intimate connection for a few more minutes before they had to break apart.

-0-0-0-

Jemma winced and blinked owlishly as she turned on the lamp on the bedside table before going back to snuggle against Fitz under the covers. As they went down from the high of their orgasm, she'd started feeling cold again and they both agreed he could just as well practice his speech on her as they cuddled in bed. Of course it was without counting on how nice and warm it would feel and how tired she was. So even though the light was too much in her opinion, it was probably better to keep it that way if she didn't want to fall asleep before the end.

"Okay … so imagine the dwarves are just there hovering around and ready to go pick things up at my command ..." He started, vaguely pointing out towards the end of the bed. "… and that no one has ridden me of my suit because they thought it was somehow simpler than to put back their own clothes back on to get warmer …" He added with a wide grin.

"Well I certainly hope so …" She grinned back. "Although I wouldn't blame them if they tried …" She added and he chuckled before clearing his throat.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I'm Dr Fitz and I'm here to present to you the new innovation developed by Stark's engineering team to be used by … ouchhh"

As he tried to straighten himself to sit against the headboard, she could feel his muscles tense and he released a loud gasp of pain.

"What's wrong?" Jemma asked, sitting up and getting a little worried at the evident discomfort on his face.

"'s nothing, it's just my back … hurts a bit, it will pass, don't worry …" He let out, the look on his face and the way he seemed to struggle to sit straighter contradicting his words.

"Obviously it's not nothing … I told you shouldn't have carried me to the bed …" She scolded him gently all while helping him settle more comfortably against the pillows and the headboard. She should have insisted that she was perfectly able to walk to the bedroom even when cold and naked but it was just too much fun being carried around the apartment in Fitz's arms. Not to mention the endearing kind of childish amusement and pride written all over his face every time he did it.

"Oh please, you barely weigh anything … it's not you, think I might have pulled something while playing pool earlier …" He let out a bit sheepishly and she rolled her eyes fondly.

"Trying to show off weren't you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well … it's the closest thing to sport that I'm actually really good at so … I had to show them Jemma."

"Oh Fitz …" She sighed. "You don't have anything to prove to them …they're scientists like you, I think being in your position at your age at Stark's industries is enough to show your worth …" She added and he just shrugged awkwardly like he always did when she complimented him.

"Well come on then … turn around I'll give you a massage!" She added after a moment, not wanting to embarrassing him further even though she hoped there would come a time where he'd just accept her compliments for being true and sincere.

"I knew it! Your whole oh let's just get to bed it'll more comfy …" He started with a bad impression of her voice and accent. "'t was just a ruse to get your hands on me, you vixen …" He finished and she gently swatted his arm.

"And now you're hitting a wounded man …" He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Fitz, stop being so stubborn and turn around …"

"No really I'm fine, it'll pass, I'd rather we work on this instead …"

"You're not fine I can see you wincing, you're not the only one giving great massages and …"

"…I'm just being a baby, you know how men are like and …"

"I have a perfect knowledge of the human anatomy!" Jemma finally finished, pretty proud of her argument.

"No but really you don't have to do that Jemma …" He replied weakly. At this point, it was almost like he was just trying to come up with ridiculous reasons for her not to touch him. Certainly, he never had any problem with her touching him. And it was just his back, it wasn't like it was some very private part of his anatomy he might be self conscious about (although she couldn't see which one considering she'd seen him walk around stark naked countless times). Hell, she already gave several back rubs to friends, both male or female because they were hurting and she was just really good at it.

"I know I don't have to but I just want to. Making each other feel good is part of the deal, remember? And it's still early, we'll have time for your speech as well ..." She said, raising a triumphant eyebrow and he sighed in defeat.

"Strange …" She thought, it was like he was the one doing her a favor.

"I promise I'll keep it strictly platonic and professional …" She added with a small grin.

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about …" He mumbled sarcastically as he moved to turn around and lay on his stomach.

So what was he actually worried about? Jemma asked herself as she started to move to straddle his thighs but thought better of it and stood to up to grab the t-shirt he forgot there weeks ago and that unofficially became hers. Without the warmth provided by the covers and Fitz's body all alongside her, she would probably get cold again pretty soon.

After quickly putting it on, she looked at him lying on his stomach from the other side of the room. He was quite the sight with the sheets barely covering his perfect pert little arse and the soft light of the bedside table lamp playing on the volumes of the well defined muscled of his back. As she remained there for a short time, she tried to remember the last time she got to see him like that and just couldn't. Surely she got to touch him and hold on to him a lot when he was moving against her as they made love, but it was like she actually never got to see him. And right now, he looked really tense, poor thing must really hurt more than he let on.

So doing a quick detour by the bathroom, she grabbed a tube of arnica gel and came back to her bedroom. She hopped onto the bed and finally straddled his thighs.

"This is gonna be a bit cold but my hands are still pretty warm so it shouldn't be too bad …" She said as she dropped a generous dollop of gel on the palm of one hand before rubbing her hands together to spread it and warm it up a little.

But just as her hands made contact with his warm skin, she noticed something on his left shoulder: three relatively big scars but that were quite faded which probably explained why she never saw or felt them before.

"I never noticed those scars on your shoulder before, how did you … oh my …" She interrupted herself with an involuntary gasp. Because the more she looked at his back, the more she discovered new scars. There had to be at least thirty of them, some were as big as the ones on his shoulders, some were much smaller, barely noticeable unless you looked very closely, and all just as faded. Whatever happened, it must have happened quite some time …

"I was ten years old …" He simply let out with a sigh, almost like he was finally releasing a breath she didn't notice he'd been holding. His voice suddenly felt quite small, it could have been simply because it was muffled by the pillows but when she saw his hands were fisting the sheets -consciously or not she didn't know- she had the feeling that there was more to it. "I-I fell on broken glass, flat on my back …" He added flatly, too flatly like he was trying too hard to make his voice sound neutral.

"Oh …."

And then she realized that the reason he didn't want her to give her a massage was because he didn't want her to see his back. And as she thought back on all those evenings spent together, all the passionate nights they had, she couldn't remember seeing his back a single time, at least never with more than the faint glow of the moon filtering through the curtains. She had an excellent memory, almost photographic, and she was very observant, she would have noticed something like that if she had been given the occasion. Which meant that he somehow managed to hide it from her even as they'd been spending at least a few nights a week together for months, almost completely naked more often than not.

Suddenly, she felt shivers running down her spine and not the good kind he usually gave her. If he tried this hard for so long then obviously, he didn't just happen to fall on broken glass by accident, there had to be something more to it, something quite terrible … For a moment, she wondered if she really should push him and try to get to the bottom of this. After all, he really did his best to hide it for a long time but she felt sick at the idea of just letting this float around them. Fitz could have just said no more firmly to her massage -even though she now felt a little guilty for insisting- and he knew her well enough to know that by now, she'd already understood it wasn't a simple accident.

As it happened, she didn't have to take a decision because he started talking again.

"My dad he was … he used to drink a lot …"He started and she could feel almost all his muscles tense under her and her own throat tighten. "And when he did, he was … mean and-and scary, used to tell me I was stupid, worthless, couldn't even play football with the other kids … anyway hum … one night I took all of his bottles, I wanted to throw them away so he wouldn't drink anymore, thought it would be that simple!" He let out, chuckling humorlessly and suddenly Jemma felt stupid just sitting on his thighs like she was but then again, he didn't try to even turn his head to look at her so maybe it was easier for him that way. Still, she felt like she should hug him or at least give him a sign that she was listening to him and it was okay to continue so she settled for gently untangling his hand from the sheets and take it in her own, intertwining their fingers together.

"But there were just too many and I let everything fall and-and there was b-broken glass everywhere. He was so-so furious, he screamed at me and I was petrified, all I could do was focus on that vein on his forehead and it got him even madder and he just … pushed me. I don't think he meant for me to fall or-or maybe he did … I don't know, he was strong and I was kind of skinny. When-when m-mom and I came back from the em-emer- the hospital, he'd packed a suitcase and left. Never heard of-of him since then." He finished and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She'd heard him stutter slightly or struggle to find words a few times but she always blamed it on being tired or completely spent from excellent sex and never like this.

"Fitz? I-I …"

"It used to be way worse … the s-stutter … didn't really help with the whole being stupid thing …" He said with an another humorless chuckle but she could hear the tremor in his voice. If he wasn't crying, he was really close to it and she couldn't stand remaining in that position and not seing his face any longer. So she moved off of him, ending up on her knees beside him.

"Oh Fitz … I don't know what to say I …" She started as she moved to lay on her side, hoping he'd turn around to face her too but he cut her off.

"That's alright, I didn't mean to say so so much I-I … I made you uncomfortable, i should probably go …" He said and started turning around not to face her but to the other side to stand up and leave and there was no way she would accept that.

"Fitz no!" She cried out louder than she meant to as she grabbed his hand, pulling him back gently into bed until he was on his back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. And I'm sorry I insisted because maybe you weren't ready to tell me all that but I certainly don't want you to go! I just … This is so overwhelming, you might be the sweetest, smartest person I know and it's just … not right that something like that happened to you. How could he say and do all those things?" She asked, more to the universe than Fitz or herself because she knew there was no acceptable answer. The words were flooding maybe a little too fast from her lips but she needed him to know he could trust her with all this and not be ashamed and it seemed to work because he finally looked up at her. Even though it was an old wound, in his eyes it seemed so fresh. He was struggling so hard to stay contained, his lips were a thin line, his hands were in tight fists but in his eyes, she could see a glimpse of the scared, hurt and sad little boy he'd been at the time.

He looked so small at this moment that she instinctively got closer, took the arm opposite her and pulled on it until he was facing her. He didn't resist, he let her put his arm around her waist and she put her own around his shoulders. After a moment where he remained stiff and she wondered if maybe it was too much, he finally let go, relaxing in her arms at the same time he tightened his hold around her, letting his face fall inside the crook of her neck. It was another moment before she started feeling his tears fall onto her skin and his shoulders shake a little as sobs were wrecking his body.

She couldn't say for sure but it felt like he'd been holding this inside for a long time so she tightened her hold on him as well, drawing soothing circles on his back with her hands and whispering sweet words of comfort and affection into his ear. She tried to hold back her own tears as to not make this about her but he was so open to her at this moment, letting her into what she could only hope was the darkest memory from his past and she felt like she had no choice but to share his pain.

-0-0-0-

Later, when he finally relaxed into her arms as they still lay close to each other, their legs and arms a tangle of limbs, he whispered the rest of his story against the skin of her neck where his head still rested. Like whispering those things made them sound a little less sad or infuriating. He told her how long it took for him to believe his mom when she told him it was the best and bravest thing he's ever done. But he could never really believe that his father left out of guilt because he hurt him physically and that never happened before. At least not with him. Fitz was a smart little boy and he knew the bruises on his mother's skin couldn't all be out of "clumsiness".

And as he talked, Jemma understood so many things about him: why he felt so bad for leaving the faintest of bruises on her skin in the throes of passion or why he couldn't stand the use of his first name, his father being the only person to have ever used it. But through it all, she mostly understood that he could have been angry, closed up or vengeful but behind his sometimes prickly exterior, he was the most open and caring person she's ever met.

When they were too tired and their words started to slur, they fell into a deep slumber, her arms and legs still wrapped around him like a cocoon, feeling like if she was close enough, she could relieve him of some of those painful memories. In the end, Fitz never got to practice his speech on her and he never got a massage but what they'd shared that night was so much more important that the rest felt so trivial compared to it.

-0-0-0-

A few hours later, Jemma woke up feeling cold and completely disoriented. It was still dark out and Fitz wasn't in bed close to her anymore. Before she had the time to fully wake up though, Fitz sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Stay in bed Jemma it's fine …" He said softly as he pulled back the covers on her until only her face was visible and she sighed in contentment at the nice warm feeling. "It's only six o'clock but I have to go home and grab my suitcase, my plane's in less than four hours. Go back to sleep …"

"Okay …" She let out with a small smile, her eyes barely open and feeling too tired to insist on walking him out the door like she usually did.

"Thank you Jemma for … everything" He whispered after a small moment of silence. She could barely see his face in the darkness of the room but she thought she could make out his smile before he bent forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

Before he could move backwards again, she gently placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a longer, more passionate kiss.

"You're not worthless Fitz, you're worth so much and you deserve everything … never forget that." She whispered against his lips before letting go of him and letting her head fall back against the pillows.

As she quickly fell back into a deep sleep, she could still feel his presence next to her. She never heard him leave and close the usually rather loud door behind him but when she woke up for good several hours later, he was gone and she let out a loud sigh. It felt strange having to separate so soon after what happened the previous night and she was going to miss waking up close to him those next few weeks. Turning around, she could smell him on the pillow he'd been sleeping on and almost instinctively grabbed it and hugged it to her chest, wondering if best friends with benefits were supposed to want to text each other and maybe even want to hear each other's voices after only a few hours of separation.


	6. Chapter 6

It took Jemma only four days to call Fitz. She'd already texted him to tell him good luck and that his speech would be a complete success but once it was finished and she knew he was most likely alone in his room, she thought it would only be nice and friendly to call and ask him how it went. It had almost nothing to do with the fact that she just wanted to talk to him and hear his voice.

"Hey Jemma…" Fitz said with a smile in his voice as soon as they connected.

"Hey Fitz, how was your speech? » Jemma attacked immediately. She knew how stressed out he'd been about it and he would probably be glad to talk about it, get it out of his system.

"Oh you know, I guess it was … alright … not as bad as I feared it might be …" He answered and she could almost see him shrug, like he didn't know he'd been the sensation of the day if not the whole convention.

"Oh please Fitz I know it was more than alright …"

"What? How do you … I mean where you …" He started but she cut him off.

"I have my spies …" She tried to say mysteriously but from the way he chuckled, it didn't exactly work. Well her spies were her colleagues Mack and Donnie from engineering, whom she insisted they had to see this talk while they were there and tell her how it went and how much they liked it. She liked them well enough that they had a nice conversation once in a while but were not close enough that they might tease her and try to know if her interest really was a hundred percents professional because it concerned a young attractive man like Skye would inevitably do.

"Oh … » He let out knowingly. "So you're the one who sent the giant!"

With his towering height and ridiculously impressive arms and chest, she supposed that, considering Fitz wasn't much taller than she was, Mack could be considered a giant. Which kind of contrasted with the fact that he was always so calm and soft spoken.

"Oh so you've met Mack?"

"Yeah, he's hard to miss really! He asked me a few questions after my speech, he's a pretty smart bloke. And we talked about it over a beer too so he's kinda nice too …" Fitz said and Jemma couldn't help chuckling. The more she was getting to know Fitz, the more she felt like his supposedly I'm-a-grumpy-scott-who-doesn't-like-people was widely exaggerated and that he was in fact quite the teddy bear.

"Well anyway, from what I've heard, lots of people came to see your demonstration …"

"There's always plenty of people to every Stark talk it doesn't mean …"

"Yes, but not everyone presenting there gets applauded that much and your name's already popping on every tech blog and twitter accounts … Someone's even called you the young Scottish and more humble Tony Stark … obviously they still need to work on the name but still … it's pretty amazing Fitz!"

"Yeah, yeah … it went pretty well and talking in public wasn't quite as terrifying as usual!"

"I knew it, if you just let your natural Scottish charm and enthusiasm about science show, you'll get everyone's attention easily!" She answered enthusiastically. It worked with her and she wasn't charmed so easily so it made sense that it would work on others. Fitz deserved the recognition and she couldn't have been happier about it.

"Well I'm still … Thanks again Jemma, I know I didn't actually get to rehearse my speech on you but what you did … that ... you really helped me …"

He hadn't lost his good mood but his voice had taken on a more emotional note and it made Jemma's heart melt a bit. Even on the phone, Fitz really was incapable of hiding his feelings.

"Oh you're … I'm really glad I did it …" She answered softly and if they were face to face, she might have moved closer to him and kissed him, feeling like it was the safest way to express her tenderness for him. So instead they remained like that for a moment until Fitz finally broke the silence.

"So …" He started with a lower exaggeratedly sultry tone. " … what are you wearing?" He finished and she burst out laughing. "Hey!" He cried out. "You're supposed to be overcome with desire, not laughter!"

"Oh yes …" Jemma said, trying to keep the laughter at bay as she took on a much serious voice. « Well you know … my usual comfy clothes … black lacy lingerie, stockings, black pumps … you?"

"Same!"

This time they both burst out laughing and it actually took them several minutes to catch their breath.

"So you're wearing your unicorn onesie, aren't you?"

"No …"

"the panda one?"

"Maybe ..." She answered sheepishly.

"Mmmh even better …" He answered, keeping the same supposedly sexy tone.

"Interesting … » Jemma teased. "Do I want to know why a panda is sexier than a unicorn?"

"I don't know!" He cried out with a deep dramatic sigh. "I'm just trying to improve my sexy talk, can't you be more supportive?"

Truth be told he could never really get the hang of it but it was just so much fun when he did that she still encouraged it when he tried.

"Sorry sorry …" She grinned then cleared her throat and resumed her own sexy voice. "So what are YOU really wearing?"

"Oh nothing quite as interesting. Didn't have time to change from the suit they made me wear. I was actually in the process of losing the tie when you called …" He said in a completely casual tone, clearly unaware of the mental image developping in Jemma's brain.

Damn. Fitz with a nice -probably very fitted- suit, loose tie, top buttons open, five o'clock shadow, possibly rolled-up sleeves. If this didn't scream sex, she didn't know what did. The man couldn't manage dirty talk if his life depended on it but he could still put her in a very sexy mood without even trying. That man had turned her into a horny teenager.

"Jemma?" He asked tentatively when she didn't answer for a good ten seconds.

"Wait … just a minute …" She answered, not needing to make her voice sound any deeper than it already was.

"Jemma what's …"

"Getting changed and logging in on Skype … care to join me?"

-0-0-0-

The next time Jemma had Fitz on the phone, the timing was just too perfect for her not to seize the opportunity. She'd just spent five days between the convention center and her hotel, conveniently situated just across the street, and she finally had a free afternoon to herself before she had to take her plane home the next morning. She'd taken this opportunity to spend two hours at the Musée d'Orsay. She'd already visited pretty much every museum in Paris back when she was living in London and the french capital was only a two hours train ride away, but this one was her favorite and in the middle of a week day in the winter time, it was quiet enough to be relaxing. But after that, she'd decided to go on a little shopping spree. Skye would never forgive her if she went to Paris and didn't bring her something back and apart from her nights with Fitz, she seldom took a break from work these past few months. That day was quite a perfect opportunity.

As she walked the relatively quiet streets of Le Marais, she'd stumbled upon a really posh lingerie store and as she looked through the display window, she couldn't help thinking back on the last « conversation » she's had with Fitz and what she was supposed to wear. And well … she thought it would be nice to bring Fitz a pretty little souvenir from Paris.

Just as she was trying on what was probably the friskiest ensemble she'd selected, Fitz had texted her to ask her what she was wearing. It'd become some kind of a joke between them for the past two weeks as they tried to come up with the most ridiculous ideas and had little to do with sex but the opportunity was just too good.

[Jemma to Fitz] : Black lacy ensemble and red converse … you?

[Fitz to Jemma] : The converse are a nice touch but you've done the black lacy lingerie thing already I'm disappointed …

[Jemma to Fitz] : Are you really? [ ]

Once she'd sent him the picture of her standing in front of the red velvet curtain of the fitting room actually wearing said ensemble AND the red converse she'd been wearing all day, it took Fitz only a minute before he called her, his voice barely a whisper.

"Jemma! You can't send something like that while I'm at work!"

Jemma had to stifle her laughter, she didn't want the saleslady to hear the possibly naughty conversation she was about to have on the phone while trying on lingerie.

"Well then you shouldn't ask a lady what she's wearing if you don't want her telling you …" She teased.

"I asked you to tell me not show me!" He kind of quietly cried out. "It's the middle of the day for you, why are you even wearing this anyway?"

"Shopping of course!"

"Oh … » He let out a little disappointed. « So you're in a public place?"

"Yeah and so are you … aren't you?"

"Well … my office is kinda private … opaque walls, lock on the door …"

"Fitz!" She whispered in mock offense. "Did you have something naughty in mind?" She added huskily.

"Urghh!" He groaned. "Please don't say things like that …"

"So hum … » She let out after a moment of silence. "Did you like that picture?"

"Do I like it? You look like a very sexy female tenth doctor …" He said and they both chuckled. "Annnnd it's my new screensaver!" He added with a teasing tone.

"Fitz you can't use a half naked picture of me as a screensaver …" She protested.

"Of course no I'm kidding … I've had one of you fully naked for weeks already …"

"Fitz!" She cried out and winced at the volume of her own voice.

"Yeah I plan on making you say that a lot next time I see you …" He replied with a tone of cocky confidence in his voice. It's been a while since she'd heard or seen that side of him and even though she should act annoyed or offended, she couldn't help smiling fondly.

"Well … I'll be home by six tomorrow night … come by as soon as you can and take those off me, they're so uncomfortable …" She said, rolling her eyes at the exaggeratedly sultry tone of her own voice before hanging up. Still, for once she felt like she managed to have the upper hand in their little seduction game and she smiled wickedly. She probably had a little more shopping to do to own up to her teasing the next evening.

-0-0-0-

Jemma had felt a little weird dressed like this alone in her apartment and now she felt even weirder going to open the door like this. God, she hoped it was really Fitz and not a neighbor or delivery man or something like that. Now that she stupidly yelled « coming » from the other side of her apartment, there was no way she could pretend she wasn't there and she really didn't want to dive head first into a very bad porn scenario.

Fortunately, it truly was Fitz and when she looked at him through the peephole, smiling brightly, her stomach made a funny little flip. She obviously missed their nights together and all these hours spent talking about work or movies or some much deeper, intimate things but she hadn't realize she missed something as simple as his smile.

So feeling suddenly a little nervous, she took a deep breath, unlocked the door and opened it. It was just wide enough for Fitz to see her and from the way his eyes went comically wide and his jaw dropped, he was obviously quite receptive to her dressing a bit differently.

Seeing how he was apparently unable to speak or move as his eyes kept moving up and down her body, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. How much as she appreciated the silent compliment, she really didn't feel like having one of her neighbors walk past her door while she was dressed like this.

She pulled him with a little more strenght than she intended to and Fitz loosing balance in the process, they collapsed against the wall opposite her door and he lost no time in kissing her. It was incredibly passionate at first, just like she'd been craving for these past few weeks. His hands took hold of her waist to pull her even closer as his tongue pierced the seam of her lips to caress it with his own. Her arousal ratcheting up embarrassingly quickly, she moaned into his mouth and let her hands go up into his springy curls. As air started being a problem though, things grew softer, their lips only trading light kisses as his arms around her became more of a tender hug than a passionate hold.

"Did you grow them out?" She breathed against his lips after a moment.

"Hu?"

"Your hair, it feels a little longer …"

"Mmhmm … do you like it?" He asked softly against the skin of her neck where he started pressing small kisses.

"Definitely …" She replied hoarsely as she threaded her hand through it once more and appreciated the way her fingers could be completely buried into it now. "Did you do it for me?"

"Thought you'd like something to hold on to …" He whispered in a low voice against her ear and she shivered in delight in the same time she chuckled at his very honorable attempt at sexy talk. "So hum …" He started as he moved back a little to be able to look into her eyes. "This is not what I've been expecting …" He said as his fingers trailed up to her shoulder and down the front of her scandalously short brown coat whom only closed button left quite little to the imagination of what was under it.

"Are you disappointed?" She asked with a mischievous smile, guessing it probably wasn't the case considering his ragged breath and dilated pupils.

"Clearly not disappointed … though I'm afraid watching any tenth doctor episode might become a little confusing from now on!" He replied, resting his forehead against hers and they both chuckled.

"Well I considered trading the converse for some skyscraper heels but then I would have simply been wearing lingerie under a coat, nothing original in that …"

"Yeah completely ridiculous …" he breathed against her lips before capturing them again.

So talking time was over. Well, she supposed there would plenty of time for that later.

As he deepened the kiss, he started blindly pushing the coat off her shoulders then down her arms until it fell in a heap on the floor. She barely had the time to shiver from the cold suddenly hitting her skin that he let his hands descend down her back, lightly squeezing her bum on the way then taking hold of her thighs and lifting her up against the wall. Her legs went around his hips almost automatically and they moaned out loud at the delicious friction.

As they both laughed at their synchrony and unabashed desire -Fitz was apparently as hard as she was wet already- he detached his lips from hers for a moment.

"God I missed you …" He breathed against her neck before pushing his hips harder against hers and as she lost the ability to answer with actual words, she captured his lips instead and let her body do the talking.

The next few minutes were a blur. He carried her through the apartment towards the bedroom but they were so hungry for each other that they had to stop several times against the wall for deeper kisses and more grinding. It wasn't exactly graceful with Jemma tearing off Fitz's clothes and there was almost as much laughter as there were gasping and moaning but they finally made it to the bed.

They half fell on the bed in a mess of limbs and on top of each other but when she'd expected Fitz to just rip the rest of their clothes off and take her right this instant -to be honest she'd kind of fantasized about him doing that a few times- he decided to slow things down.

Gently grabbing her under the arms and pulling her up the bed until her head rested on the pillows, he hovered over her, softly grazing his fingers along her sides and her stomach. The tenderness and adoration in his eyes were at the same time mesmerizing and almost too much to bear. She somehow forgot how intense he could get about everything and even though she would gladly drown herself in this look, for now she wanted something else. She started threading her fingers through his hair to pull his face closer and kiss him but he stopped her before she could and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Fitz …" She whined in frustration and it only made him smile wider.

"Be patient Jemma …" He whispered against her shoulder as he started kissing her there.

As he descended, he pressed kisses on her chest, her stomach, the top of her thigh and the softness of it all was delicious but the way his erection was pressing against her thigh and the inside of her legs was driving her mad, especially since he seemed to act like it wasn't there.

"Mmmhhh that … hum that wasn't on the picture you sent me …" He said as he stopped for a moment and his hands lingered around her garter belt and stockings.

She grinned when she caught his gaze and saw the look of pure lust in his eyes.

"Yeah well … you know how I am, I like doing things a hundred percents. So if I was gonna do the whole lingerie under a coat thing, I needed the whole set …" She said with a seductive smile. And honestly, the idea of his nimble fingers unhooking her garter belt and slowly rolling down her stockings had almost been enough to get her where she wanted as she lay alone in bed the previous night.

"A real professional you are …" He teased before he realized how that could have sounded and his eyes widened. "Oh no I didn't mean it like that, not like a sex ... professional, I just meant …"

"Fitz it's alright!" She cut him off with a finger on his lips. "I get it but … less talking, less clothes and more sex please!" She added, her tone firm and playful at the same time.

"Bossy …" He grinned.

"Do you really mind?"

"Well actually … right now I'm happy to oblige!" He breathed out before finally freeing her of the very uncomfortable contraption, his fingers only hesitating for a moment before finding the clasps and detaching them one by one. Just like she imagined him doing.

What she didn't imagine though was how he would use his thumbs to softly smooth the slightly red marks the belt had managed to cause on her skin in the short amount of time she wore it.

"Does it hurt?" He asked in a soft voice as he kept on massaging the skin of her hips and stomach, his fingers getting tantalizingly down and close to where she'd like things to move along quicker.

"Not really … 's just a bit tight is all but hum … this … feels … nice " She let out breathlessly as his hands kept wandering.

Without her realizing it, he'd hooked two fingers on the sides of her barely there knickers and he was pulling them down her legs, her stockings and shoes following quickly. When he came back to lay over her, his erection pressing against her pelvis, she hooked her legs around his hips to pull him closer.

God, she'd already been more wound up that she'd ever been in anticipation of just knowing she'd see him tonight and have mind blowing sex but this slow, tender foreplay was going to drive her mad if they didn't get to the point soon. Every touch of his lips or hands sent tendrils of heat directly to her core and she was in real danger of getting an orgasm only from the light grind of his cock against her folds.

Winding his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her up just enough to unclasp her bra and pull it off her skin. His warm hands felt heavenly against her skin and when he grazed her sides and up towards her breasts, she let out a soft gasp of pleasure that soon turned into an all out moan as his lips joined his hands.

Finally as his name left her lips over and over as his hands and lips worked on her overheated skin, he seemed to finally lose his incredibly arousing but frustrating restraint. Before she could realize it, he'd taken off his boxers and reached for the condoms under the bedside table. When he came back and she welcomed him in the cradle of her hips, he braced his arms on both sides of her head and suddenly her arousal was overwhelmed by another feeling. He was looking at her with something so soft and at the same time intense in his eyes and a smile so bright that her heart started beating faster for a whole new reason.

"Everything alright?" He asked, his voice smooth as velvet against her lips.

"Yeah…" She smiled softly. "Just … make love to me Fitz…"

Fitz just smiled even wider and leaned down to kiss her passionately and just as his tongue traced the seam of her lips and was allowed to push in, he entered her and they both moaned at the feeling of finally being reunited in this way. She'd gone much longer than three weeks without sex in her life and she did perfectly fine but with Fitz, it was like he got her addicted to his own special way of caring for her.

The way he made love to her that night was simple and not quite as inventive as it so often was but as he kept on kissing her, his chest sliding against her breasts as he moved over her and her legs hooked high over his bum, it felt like this was exactly what she needed at the moment. She'd fantasized about all the sinful things she'd do to him and she wanted him to do to her when they finally got to see each other again but in the end, being with him was all she really wanted and it felt like it was the best way to achieve it. The intimacy of feeling all of him against her, of watching the pleasure wash over his face every time their hips crashed together even closer and closer, she realized it was something she so rarely appreciated before.

Despite the languorous tender rhythm Fitz had settled, their bodies craved each other and a long awaited release and soon enough, Jemma found herself on the edge of orgasm and she knew Fitz was getting closer as he'd nestled his face against her shoulder, gently biting into the soft there skin to prolong their coupling as long as he could.

"Fitz …" She breathed out as she let her hands slide from his shoulders to the side of his face to make him look into her eyes. "Fitz … I'm so close… just … let go…"

Her voice was barely a whisper and the simple fact of looking into his eyes as he kept on moving inside her was bringing her that much closer to climax.

"Jemma I… He moaned against her lips before she cut him off to kiss him deeply and passionately and he did let go. He planted his knees firmly into the mattress and started thrusting harder and faster, his breath getting ragged from the pleasure and exertion of it all.

"Mmmhh …" She moaned into his mouth. She was so close but she needed just a little something more to …

"Oh god Fitz!" She cried out when he sneaked his hands under her bum, changing the angle just so his cock hit her most sensitive spot every time. And then finally her orgasm crashed over her, making her whole body tremble and her skin covering in goosebumps. After weeks of separation and a few weaker orgasms, it felt so good and intense that she couldn't stop moaning. Until he gave a few last stronger thrusts and as he let his forehead fall against hers, he finally grunted through his own release, his voice low and guttural.

After a few long minutes, they opened their eyes and when their gaze locked, they burst out laughing. A powerful, strong and delicious laugh caused by all those chemicals still flooding through their veins and quite probably from the giddiness of being together.

"Everything alright?" He asked with a small grin, his intended smugness a bit downplayed by his expression of complete ecstasy and sleepiness.

"Mmmhhmm …" She answered and he pressed one last soft kiss to her lips before pushing up and away from her.

"Be right back" He whispered before rolling away and standing up to go to the bathroom to clean up. As he walked away, she couldn't help giving an appreciative look at his lovely lovely bum before letting her eyes flutter close. By the time he was back, she was already half asleep and she barely registered him pulling the covers from under her to put them back over them both and pulling her to his side.

"Goodnight Jemma …" He said softly as he pressed soothing kisses to her hair and forehead.

"No … I'm just resting a bit … not done with you …" She trailed off and he chuckled fondly. « just five minutes … ten minutes tops … "

"Of course love …"

-0-0-0-

When Jemma woke up, she first noticed how it was still pitch black outside but with the jet lag making her brain a little fuzzy, she honestly couldn't tell if it was really late or very early. All she knew was that she was still quite tired, probably both from jetlag and delicious exertion, and she could easily fall back asleep. But she also noticed how her bed was significantly colder and emptier than it should be.

Despite her body commanding her to stay put, she made the effort to turn around and see why the bathroom light was on and the door open.

"Fitz?" She called out. But there was some metallic noises coming from there and her voice was still raw from sleep, so he apparently didn't hear her. Whining in protest as the cold hit her, she still pushed the covers away and quickly padded over to her closet to grab one of Fitz's t-shirts. She considered putting her knickers back on but they were useless and uncomfortable and anyway if she was bringing Fitz back to bed well...

"Fitz?" She called again as she leaned against the door frame.

"Oh hi you're up!" He said as he sat up from where he was apparently lying down under the sink like it was a completely natural thing to do.

"Fitz it's the middle of the night. What are you doing?" She asked with a small smile that was a mix of confusion and amusement.

"Couldn't sleep anymore and I could hear the drop falling from the faucet every ten seconds -I counted- and it was driving me crazy so … I fixed it." He finished, shrugging nonchalantly.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well it's like four AM or something and I haven't gone to bed this early since I can't even remember when!" He teased as he extended his hands for her to help him up. She wrinkled her nose at the state of his hands and he rolled his eyes. "Just water and a bit of dust I swear!" He grinned so she took his hands and pulled until he was standing really close in front of her in his boxers and undershirt and he pecked her lips before taking a step back.

She supposed he had a point, with the jet lag and long flight home, she'd been more tired than she thought and it mustn't have been later than 9 PM when she fell asleep against Fitz's warm and indecently comfortable body.

"But you could have just watched TV or read a book or something, you didn't need to do that …" She said and winced immediately as she realized she must have sounded ungrateful. Because she was grateful but she felt really uncomfortable having Fitz fix things for her in her apartment, especially in the middle of the night when she was still sound asleep.

"It's alright didn't want to wake you up and …"

"No it's ... not that" She cut him off. "You're just … you shouldn't be fixing things in my apartment, the plumber was supposed to come in a few days and …"

"Oh sorry I didn't think you'd mind …" He replied, a flash of hurt crossing his face and she chastised herself. It really wasn't her intention. Why wasn't she able to tell him what she meant without hurting him when he was being so sweet. "But I swear it works just as fine now …"

"Oh Fitz don't apologize!" She almost cried out, taking a step closer to him. "I'm sure it's perfect and it's … really sweet but I don't think … you're not SUPPOSED to do that …" She finished, hoping he would get her meaning this time because she really didn't feel like actually saying it.

"Oh …" He sighed, deflating a bit. "Because what? Because friends with benefits are not supposed to help each other out?" He asked with quite a snappy tone and she winced. "Jemma please, I helped Bobbi move houses, not that she really needed me, she can carry ten times what I can carry but still … friends, all kinds of friends I mean, are allowed to do nice things for each other!" He finished. "Don't you think?" He added when she just looked at him with a slightly sheepish smile.

"Yeah … I'm sorry … you're right." She finally let out with a small smile. "Thank you, that was really nice of you …"

She got closer and pressed a soft but slightly wet kiss to his lips. "I guess I'll owe you one …" She added, thinking of all the things she could do for him in return as she let her hands slide around his waist and down to his bum. She had to admit it was kind of sexy to have her own personal handy man. She couldn't believe these kinds of things actually worked for her, she always made fun of …

"Then go out on a date with me …"

The way her brain and body came to a complete stop would have been almost comical if he didn't have such an heartbreakingly hopeful look in his eyes.

"Fitz? What … what did you say?" She asked lamely as a very obvious way to stall for time.

"You heard me Jem …" He said, sliding his hands up to cup her cheeks and make her look at him. "It doesn't have to be tomorrow or this week just … when you have the time, no pressure, just … give me a chance?"

"But Fitz you … I thought you agreed that this … this thing between us was just …"

"Sex?" he cut her off, his face falling dejectedly. That was exactly why she'd wanted things to be clear from the beginning, she didn't want to hurt him. "Jemma please … I know it was but I think we both know it hasn't been just that for quite some time now …"

"Of course I know Fitz!" She cried out, anger flaring out from deep into her chest as she moved away from him. "We're friends Fitz, best friends even … just with something more …" She trailed off. Why did he want to complicate things, to ruin what they had?

"Jemma come on, we've-we've shared so much more than that, I-I-I've told you things I never told anyone before and I felt like you did too and you were so … great with me the other day and …"

It felt like the walls of her bathroom were closing in on her. Things had been so nice between them only a few hours ago. They were finally reunited after such a long separation and of course she'd missed him but it was a combination of their precious friendship and her surprisingly high sex drive from those past few months, it was nothing romantic for sure. But there has been something different in the way they had sex, something incredibly intense and tender at the same time. Maybe she should have seen it coming ...

Fitz was pacing, his voice sounded shaky and raw and maybe it was just the lighting but his eyes seemed a little wet. Apparently, she wasn't even able to manage a friendship -even one as intense and special as this one-, why would she be able to manage a romantic relationship? She did everything she could to avoid troubles and complications but she still managed to hurt him, the sweetest, most caring man she's ever met.

"Because you needed me and I was happy to do it Fitz … but you said it, friends are supposed to care for each other, aren't they?" She asked, her tone desperate as she tried to hold back the tears that were getting closer.

"Yeah they are Jemma, they are …" He cried out and suddenly, he was in front of her and pulling her to him and he swallowed her weak attempt at protesting with a deep passionate kiss. His lips were eager, almost hungry as they slid against hers, his tongue inside her mouth sending tendrils of heat through her whole body as her arms wound themselves around his waist of their own accord. But somehow she could also feel some kind of mix of anger and sadness, especially when he broke away just as suddenly and she could see something new in his eyes, something almost scary on top of the lust and underlying softness of his sapphire irises.

"But when they kiss like that and give each other so much pleasure and spend so many nights so close they can't even tell where one finishes and the other starts and when they miss each other so much when they're apart that it physically hurts, what does that make them Jemma?" He asked her, the words flowing too quickly from his lips as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Fitz I … I don't know what to say …"

She should have seen it coming for longer than just tonight, she knew she let herself get too comfortable in this relationship they had. She let the boundaries of their little agreement get too blurry and now, she'd ruined it all. She should have forced herself to put an end to the physical side of it before it was too late. As painful as the idea was, at least she could have saved the most precious friendship she's ever had in her life.

"Jemma please …" He begged. "Our … agreement or whatever you wanna call, it's been a romantic relationship for a long time now!"

"No Fitz this … what we have it's good, really good the way it is. Why does it have to change?" She asked and she tried to catch his hand as he moved away from her but he didn't let her, instead going to the other side of the small room and letting his head fall against the wall.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Jemma!" He sighed. "Our relationship has been romantic for some time now … I've been wanting to ask you for a long time, I was hoping you'd see it on your own but I couldn't wait anymore. I just want you to acknowledge it Jemma, I'm not asking for more time or attention, I've been seeing you more than anyone else these past few months anyway, just maybe … once in a while we could go out to watch a movie instead of staying in bed and when you feel like it, we could meet each other's friends. I'm not asking you to marry me Jemma, I'm just asking for a single date, to give it a try…"

"But you promised …" She answered, her voice so small she wondered if he'd even hear it. It felt like a childish argument but she had to cling to it. Because of course things had become much more complicated than she anticipated and Fitz much more important but at least, she still had this. No obligations, no strings attached and no reason for him to become bitter and accuse her of not caring enough about him. No reason for things to get ugly as they always inevitably got.

She felt angry and she didn't even know if it was directed at him or herself anymore.

"I know Jemma … I know I did." He answered, his voice broken and it was almost enough for her to cross the room and take him in her arms and tell him she'd give him anything he wanted if it took away the pain and sadness in his eyes. But he was the one to move forward and stand only inches from where she still stood frozen against the doorframe. "I tried to just appreciate this relationship for it was supposed to be. I thought I could be fine with it but that's … not who I am and I-I fell for you because you're just-you're … magnificent Jemma." He whispered to her like he was afraid to say it out loud, as his hands came up to her shoulders, his warm palms feeling so good in contrast with the coldness she was feeling inside. « Can you really tell that you feel nothing more than what we're supposed to be? »

"Fitz I … I just can't-I can't give you what you want from me, I'm sorry … "

The words came out of her mouth almost automatically, like a well rehearsed speech she'd learned and managed to actually believe after all this time. His forehead fell against hers, not as in a sweet affectionate gesture but like he was physically incapable of holding himself on his own two feet.

"Okay …" He finally breathed out, his voice barely more than a whisper and she could feel a single tear fall from his eye before he angrily wiped his eyes and moved away from her.

"I think I'm gonna go now …"

He started walking out the door, avoiding her eyes and she felt her own tears threatening to fall once more.

"Fitz it's the middle of the night, you can still sleep here, you don't have to …"

"No I can't Jemma … I can't just sleep next to you. I can't pretend I don't feel … what I feel. It would hurt too much …" He answered, his blue eyes full of hurt and sadness.

"Oh … but-but … when will I see you again?" She asked tentatively as she followed him to the living room where he started to gather his clothes.

"I-I don't know Jemma …" He sighed, his eyes dark -not the good kind of dark- and full of meaning.

"Will I … see you again?"

"I don't know Jemma …" He whispered without meeting her eyes. He didn't even sound angry or sad anymore, just tired and resigned.

Her legs became shaky as the full meaning of what he'd just said hit her hard.

"So that's it … we're done? Our friendship, our … all of it? Over? You're just going to get out of my life like that?" Her voice was just as shaky as her legs when she was done talking.

"No … I don't know Jemma. I wish I could tell you I'll get over it, that I could just forget my feelings and keep on seeing you as just a friend but I honestly don't know Jemma …" He let out, his voice small and the only relief was like it felt like it was just as hard to say as it was hard to hear.

At his words, she just couldn't stop her tears from falling anymore. She knew it was selfish to think that, that he was visibly hurting just as much as she was but it just felt so unfair. Things weren't supposed to end like this … if she was honest with herself, she'd never really thought about how and when things would actually end.

"But I'll try Jemma, I'll try … » he added with a tone that sounded really sincere. « I swear I'll try my best. I don't want to lose you, I want you in my life always but I-I'll need time. Can you give me that?"

"Yes!" She almost cried out. "yes of course!" She added with a small smile fueled by the tiniest bit of hope he'd just given her as she wiped her eyes and got a little closer to him.

"Okay then …" He nodded his head softly before grabbing his trousers from the couch to start getting dressed but she stopped him by gently catching his wrist and he looked at her with what she thought was a hint of hope.

"Can I … get one last kiss?" She asked and they both smiled a little sadly at how it mirrored the first time he left her apartment, thinking it would be the last. He seemed to think about it before he answered:

"Of course …"

Letting his clothes fall back to the floor, he took a step forward and let his hands slide up to her forearms. As he moved them up, softly grazing the uncovered skin of her arms, her neck, her cheeks, it was like he was trying to commit her to memory, his soft blue eyes never breaking contact. Only when one of his hands was cupping the back of her head and the other palming her cheek did he press his lips to hers.

It was soft at first, achingly so, but in typical Fitz fashion, it still managed to awake a fire in her. Maybe it was the way his tongue was barely making contact, like he didn't feel welcome anymore but when he pulled back, she didn't let him go far. If this truly was their last kiss, she wanted more. Pulling him back in, she crashed her lips against him harder. He let out a low, almost desperate moan when she slipped her tongue into his mouth and she wound her arms around his waist, molding herself against him.

"Jemma ..." He whispered against her lips as they stopped for air for a second. His voice was pleading and it only served to send more waves of heat to her core. Kissing him with renewed passion, she backed him against the back of the couch, going up on her tiptoes to get even closer and they both gasped when her hips made contact with his quickly growing erection. Losing herself in the flash of white hot pleasure she felt, she pressed even closer, lifting her leg up the slightest bit, her foot rubbing against his calf. His cock suddenly fit more snuggly against her pelvis and that's when he pushed her back.

"Jemma please ... I can't ... I have to stop ..." He breathed out and she looked up at him, her petty feeling of rejection felt like nothing compared to the whirlwind of despair, sadness and lust mixing in his darkened eyes.

Taking one more step back, she brought her hands up to rub her face to try and get out of the fog invading her mind.

"I'm sorry Fitz I-I got carried away, I just wanted one last ..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as he suddenly crashed against hers once more, his lips warm and just as hungry as his hands on her naked bum. The next second, he was pushing her against the opposite wall and as he grabbed hold of the back of her thigh, she jumped up and hooked her legs around his hips.

"Oh god!" She cried out when he rocked against her, his cock grazing her entrance and the thin fabric of his boxer being the only thing stopping him from pushing inside. They both knew it was probably a bad idea, that it would only make things worse afterwards but neither of them even tried to protest or pretend they didn't need this more than air at the moment.

Thrusting hard against her only a few more times, he let her down for a moment and reached for the condom in his wallet that he'd left next to his key on the small table next to the door. It was fortunate because she didn't think she would have had enough control over herself to wait for him to go find one somewhere else. The last thing they needed if they hoped to salvage their relationship was Fitz getting her pregnant during one last moment of weakness.

Pushing his boxers down and off his legs, he quickly rolled the condom on him and immediately grabbed hold of her thighs to lift her back up against the wall. As he finally made eye contact with her, he pushed inside her deep and hard and they both gasped at the raw feeling of fullness. Letting his forehead fall against her shoulder, he didn't wait and started pounding into her hard and fast. There was none of his usual subtlety and controled pace and that's when she realized he'd been making love to her all this time. But as he buried himself deep inside her, grunting from the exertion and biting into the delicate skin of her neck, she knew he was clearly just shagging her now. Some sort of frantic animalistic coupling, maybe to prove to himself that this could be it, this could be just this between them and they could carry on ignoring his declaration. And she chastised her treacherous body for making it feel so damn good. After only a few more minutes of wild thrusting, he came before her, spilling into the condom with a low desperate moan as his hips stuttered to a stop and his hands squeezed her bum a little too strongly. Feeling the frustrated way she clenched her walls around him as she chased her own release, he started moving into her again, his cock still rock hard more focused on hitting the right spots within he knew in instinct. With one of his hands he pulled her t-shirt up over her breasts and lifting her up higher, he captured her nipple into his mouth. The motion made her fall back harder on his cock and she whined in pleasure pain as her head fell back against the wall. The desperate way he was still moving inside her in contrast with the sensuality of his lips suckling slowly on her hardened nub -a glimpse of the tender lover she'd known all this time- was finally what did it for her. She came with a loud cry of pleasure and they fell against each other. None of them moved for some time, afraid to look into each other's eyes and see something neither of them wanted to see.

When they were done, there wasn't much left to be said. He went to the bathroom to clean up, got dressed and pocketed his wallet. All the time she remained almost frozen resting the wall he'd just fucked her against. She felt terribly sad and ashamed for being so selfish and taking what she wanted from him one last time. As he walked out the door, he let out one last "goodbye Jemma". And despite what he'd promised, it sounded awfully final.

It was a long time before she finally managed to move and she walked to the bathroom like a zombie. Her mind felt blank and empty and she couldn't think of anything but the pain in her chest. She took off her t-shirt, turned on the water and climbed into the shower. And only when the scolding hot water hit her face did she let it drown her tears.

 **So sorry!**  
 **But it has to get worse before it gets muuuuch better ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Despite the overwhelming sadness she started feeling the moment Fitz left her apartment, Jemma managed to keep her head above water for a whole week. The day she would finally learn if she got the job or not was getting very close and now more than ever, she had to be perfect at work. If anything, she worked even harder and longer than she ever did. After all, her passion for her job was what stopped her from having a normal social life and she couldn't even conceive not getting what she'd been working so hard for. Also, getting home so late everyday and going to bed almost immediately at least had the upside of not leaving her much time to wallow over how lonely her nights felt.

But when she got her first real day off work, she had a whole week of cleaning up to catch up on and the very automatic repetitive activity left her ample time to think about what went down with Fitz a week ago. The fact that he said he needed time had given her a bit of hope. it meant that not all was lost, that their relationship could maybe shift to a true "normal" friendship and he would remain in her life. But after a week of not having heard from him, she couldn't help the onslaught of questions invading her brain even as she tried to focus on the many other very important things in her life at the moment.

He said he needed time away, but how much time did he need? It obviously was more than a week -he'd seemed so heartbroken, she wasn't surprised- but was it closer to a few weeks or a month? Several months? A year? The idea of not seeing him or hearing his voice for so long was making her sick. And even if giving him time was the least she could do, was sending him a text just to make sure he was okay considered breaking her promise of giving him time? Probably … They didn't talk about the "details" of that but she was pretty sure she'd have to wait for him to reach out when he was ready.

Another problem nagged at her as she went about her apartment cleaning up everything. She was a smart woman -a genius really- and she'd always prided herself on her brain always being able to perfectly control her body and her baser instincts but as she bent over to pick up the unopened mail that had slipped behind her small living room table, she couldn't help thinking back to the first time they had some of the steamiest, dirtiest sex of her life (at the time at least, over the months they kept on beating their own records) and it sent a wave of warmth through her whole body. And when she went on puffing up the couch cushions or changing the bed sheets, it really didn't get any better. And she couldn't help wondering: if Fitz managed to get over his feelings for her and come back to her as a friend minus the benefits, would she ever forget what it was like to be so perfectly in synch with someone else's body and could she ever not want to be with him that way?

She ended the day feeling awkwardly turned on, frustrated, deeply sad and more confused than she's ever been.

-0-0-0-

After two weeks, Jemma started dreaming about Fitz. Not that it never happened before, after all dreams were a strange mix of things that happened during the day or were occupying a person's mind enough to bleed through her unconscious life. And Fitz had been a part of both her conscious and unconscious life for months now. But unlike the few very hot sex dreams she's had while he was away at the conference -those she could explain perfectly, her mind was only making up for her frustrated sex drive- those dreams were exceptionally ordinary. In one of them, they were just watching Doctor Who while eating pizza together. In another, they were having breakfast and talking about her current projects at work. She tried to explain those by telling herself that her brain was just telling her she needed to relax or that it was using Fitz's personnality to find solutions to her work problems she couldn't find while awake. That seemed perfectly logical.

Of course that was without taking into account the inexplicable feeling of peace and softness that surrounded those dreams. Her brain didn't usually "send" her this kind of dreams. Her unconscious brain seemed just as practical as her conscious one and usually used her dreams to solve problems or filling in for what she didn't have time for during her waking moments. They could sometimes be scary or really weird but they always had a purpose she could understand. But it was like those recent moments spent with Fitz in her dreams were mostly about feelings, like her brain decided to give interpretative theater a try and just illustrate what she considered to represent peacefulness, comfort and happiness and apparently those were all Fitz.

She woke up from those dreams feeling incredibly good, her heart swelling with affection for what was probably the most important person in her life … for a few seconds. And then, she remembered she hadn't heard from him in weeks and might not do for several more weeks or longer and it that wasn't anatomically impossible, she would probably hear her heart break every time it hit her. More than once, she cried herself back to sleep, chastising herself as she wondered when she so completely lost control of her life and feelings.

-0-0-0-

It was quite an ordinary object really: just a slightly bigger pile of paper than the first one she'd signed a few years back. Somehow, she'd thought that as they finally offered her dream job, they would put a little more effort into preparing the contract they'd ask her to sign. They could have used a prettier paper, slipped a small note saying "thanks for working your arse off for the past year" or at the very least a picture of Garrett and Nathanson when they were told she had the job. No actually, she would probably like that much more than anything else.

"Something wrong?"

Jemma startled when she heard Daisy's voice as she came into her office, as always, unannounced.

"Uh?"

"Is there something wrong with your contract? Did they try to sneak in some weird clause? You know I have this friend who's a kick ass lawyer, I don't think contracts are his specialty but I could ask him to give it a look if you …"

"Oh no no Daisy, it's all good, it's … great really …" Jemma trailed off.

"Okayyyy … then what's wrong?" Daisy asked, quirking an eyebrow as she flopped down on the small couch in the corner of Jemma's office.

"Nothing, I'm fine Daisy really!" Jemma said, giving her friend a sincere smile.

"Yeah that's the problem …"

"What do you …"

"Jemma!" Daisy cut her off with a roll of her eyes. "You've just been offered the dream job you've been working your ass off for months, you're going to be making an indecent amount of money -that you will be using to buy your very supportive friend a drink or ten tonight- and you don't even look as happy as you were when the coffeeshop around the corner started selling scones."

"But I really do love scones!" Jemma grinned slightly.

"Jemma …"

"No really i'm just tired but I'm actually really happy right now."

"Jemma please, you're annoyingly good at pretty much everything you try but lying is one of the very rare exceptions. You're obviously happy about the job but not quite as happy as you should be. And it's not only today. You've been moody and quiet and really quite snappish those past few weeks. I mean I was willing to believe it was just stress and the amount of work but even the crazy hard-working woman that you are would normally allow herself to take a break and celebrate. So there has to be something wrong. Did something happen with your boyfriend?"

"What? No!" Jemma cried out, her tone way too high pitched after she coughed and wondered how she managed to choke on her own saliva. "I don't … I don't have a boyfriend Daisy!"

"Oh … So he broke up with you …"

"No Daisy, no one broke up with anyone, I haven't had a boyfriend in over a year …" Jemma replied and cursed her milky white skin for always making it so impossible to hide the blush that attacked her cheeks and neck every time she felt the tiniest bit embarrassed.

"Oh come on Jemma. One more thing you're terrible at: stealth."

"What do you …"

"Yoga putting you in such a good mood? Really? I tried yoga a few times Jemma, at best I felt a little relaxed, most of the time I was bored to death!"

"Oh but maybe you went to the wrong class. You know there are many different types of yoga and it can also depend on your teacher, I mean once my usual teacher was ill and she was replaced by this …"

"Jemma don't change the subject!" Daisy interrupted her by sending one of the couch cushions straight to her face.

"Hey!"

"Sorry … But still, it's not just yoga. You had that … glow about you some mornings. And then there was all the texting and giggling and blushing and smiling like an idiot and you never do that! I didn't say anything because I thought you probably had a good reason for keeping it a secret. I thought it was someone from work or maybe someone married or I don't know … Anyway I've seen how you were the last time you were in love and you seemed … even better than that. Until a few weeks ago that is …"

"No I, it's not …"

"Jemma I swear if you tell me you just stopped going to yoga class, I'm going to hack into your phone and I'll find the answer myself. I will do it!"

Daisy leveled her with a fierce look and Jemma knew the young woman would do it. A part of her wanted to shout at her because she had no right to force her to talk or invade her privacy but another, bigger part was somehow grateful and relieved. Because what happened with Fitz had been gnawing at her insides and her self imposed secrecy about it didn't help. Finally saying things out loud to a third person might help her clear her mind after all.

"Fine I … I've been seeing someone just … he was not my boyfriend, we had a different … arrangement" Jemma started, wincing at the word that sounded so business like. "I mean it was perfect this way, we had mind blowing sex, he's really smart and sweet and fun so we also had great conversations but there was no …"

"Sounds like a great boyfriend to me …"

"No Daisy, it's not like that … I mean over time we became friend, really good friends even but it was a friends with benefits kind of situation, no pressure, no strings attached …"

"But then you fell in love with him!" Daisy cut her off and Jemma let out annoyed huff.

"Daisy, do you wanna tell the story yourself?"

"Sorry …" The young woman said with a sheepish smile.

"Thank you! So no, I didn't fall in love, he did, well … he didn't say it in so many words but he said wanted more and I-I just can't." Jemma trailed off. Telling the story made her feel like she really was the bad guy in it.

Seeing that Jemma was taking a break from talking, Daisy decided it was safe to ask more questions.

"So who is he? Is he someone from work? Is that why you've been keeping it a secret?"

"No it's no one you know … well you've seen him once but quite probably from afar …"

"Uh?"

"Remember that time we went out to let out some steam a few months ago?" Daisy nodded. "Remember that cute guy I was talking to when you left the bar?"

"Oh yeah that adorable little Scotsman! You looked so cute together, I could already picture what your babies would look like but … Jemma!" Daisy cried out as she jumped up the couch. "You told me nothing happened with him!"

"I know I know sorry … just it was supposed to be one time thing, well one night cause it was quite a bit more than one time …"

"Urgh!"

"Sorry … Anyway, in the morning he asked me out, it was rather adorable really ... but I told him I didn't have the time and we parted ways and I wasn't supposed to see him again so there was no reason to talk to you about it because you would have insisted I called him …"

"Yeah probably …" Daisy shrugged.

"Anyway ... one month later, I met him at the coffee shop and one thing led to another and we slept together again …"

"Jemma, you naughty girl!"

"Daisy …" Jemma sighed before continuing. "This time he said he was alright with casual sex and we started seeing each other more often. And like I said he was great and we became really good friends and suddenly, he said he wanted to take me out on a date …"

"That monster!"

"Daisy please?" Jemma said with a sigh that was apparently sad enough to bring a sympathetic smile to the young woman's face.

"Sorry … so he fell for you and you don't feel the same about him? Is that it?"

"It's not that Daisy I just …"

"Oh good cause you're obviously completely in love with him, haven't heard you talk about any one of your exes so highly … or about anyone else actually."

"No it's not like … I don't have time for a relationship, I wouldn't be able to give him what he wants and it would end terribly. I care for him deeply, I'd rather keep him in my life as a friend than not at all …"

"Oh Jemma!" Daisy sighed as she came to sit on the chair opposite Jemma's desk. "Is that about Milton again?"

"It's not just Milton and you know it. It's also about Jake and Liam before that …"

"Oh god Jemma … Liam was when you were seventeen, he was just an immature little asshole, doesn't mean there's something wrong with you!"

"But what about Milton and Jake? They were adults and it still ended up with them basically asking me to choose between them and my carreer ..." Jemma retorted, still feeling bitter about it several years later.

"Well that just makes them adult immature assholes ... still not your fault. It's not like you pretended to be more available than you truly are ..."

She supposed Daisy had a point but still, she remembered the hurtfull words about how she treated books better than people and how she'd never find someone who would accept her, that she'd die alone with her books and stupid biological samples. But even though it hurt, she knew that she had more to offer than time spent sleeping in late every week-end or hours drinking beer after work every night. She didn't have a lot of spare time for other people but what little did she have was quality time. So she still tried.

But then there was Jake who sounded like he'd just updated Liam's speech. But she still tried again and found Milton. He was a scientist just like her so she thought he'd understand. And he did at first. Admiring her brain and seeming like he could never get enough of her talking about pretty much anything. But then maybe it was out of jealousy for her fast advancing career or because he wasn't as modern as she thought he was but he started reproaching her the exact same things than Jake and Liam did. Their relationship hit a brutal stop when she decided to surprise him one night she was supposed to work late and found him in bed with another woman. One who had a 9 to 5 job with plenty of time to go for a week-end away every month.

And then she started believing it. That maybe she wasn't made for love. That relationships weren't for her as long as she would make her carreer a priority. And since she wouldn't sacrifice her career and her passion for science for anyone or anything, she sacrificed love. She started compartmentalizing, this she was good at. She could still have a sex life but no pressure, no attachment, nothing romantic, just fun and stress relief.

And then Fitz came along and things got in the same time amazing and incredibly complicated.

"Maybe you're right Daisy … but that's still how men are so why should it be any different with him?"

"Not men Jemma, three of them … Couldn't this …"

"Fitz" Jemma supplied. Daisy quirked an eyebrow at the unusual name but didn't say anything and carried on.

"Couldn't this Fitz guy be different from them? I mean even physically he doesn't look anything like those beefy idiots you've always been with. From what I could see he was adorable and if there's a Scottish accent on top of that …" Daisy trailed off and Jemma couldn't help feeling a pang of irrational jealousy.

"Yes he is different, really adorable, handsome as well, he's got the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen and god his hands … you see he's an engineer, a really good one, so he knows how to use … WHAT?" Jemma cut herself off when she saw Daisy's smirk.

"Nothing … just … if you don't want him, can I have him?"

"NO!" Jemma cried out. Something that came directly from her heart without letting her brain process it.

"Thought so …"

"No Daisy it's not …"

"Listen I know you're not the "If I can't have him, no one can" kind of person so I'm going to assume you actually want him … SO …"

"But Daisy that's not the problem …"

"Jemma please!" Daisy cut her off with a firm tone but a warm friendly smile. "Let me just ask you two questions and then I'll leave you be. Because you're going to go on and on about how it's all your fault and you're the reason for all the bad things happening in the universe and I don't have time for that and neither do you because we need to go out and celebrate this new job, alright?"

"Fine!" Jemma sighed. She supposed she could live through a couple more questions.

"Thank you. Well first of all, nothing that happened with these men is your fault, you shouldn't change a thing about yourself and the only thing wrong with you is that you always want to take the blame for things you're not responsible for. That said … imagine we lived in a civilized country like … Norway or Finland or something, where you wouldn't have to work crazy hours to have a fulfilling career, thus giving you ample time for a romantic relationship. Would you give Fitz a chance?" Daisy finished.

"Yes …" Jemma didn't really have to think to answer this one. Of course she'd give him a chance, she would have given him one after that first night to be honest.

"Okay. Now you seem to care a lot for him, to the point where you don't want to risk ruining your friendship by taking your relationship one step further even though you're obviously completely hooked on him."

Jemma could only nod along. Well, this was nothing new, she'd just never completely admitted it to herself yet.

"So when was the last time you saw him and how's that friendship going?"

"Mmm … almost a month ago but that's not … he said he needed time to get over it, over me ... but I'm sure he will contact me as soon as he feels better." Jemma said, trying to sound as convincing as she could.

"But do you think he will? Get over you I mean. A month is a long time … and anyway do you think you will be able to see him as just a friend and not want his magic hands all over you?" Daisy asked and once more Jemma huffed in annoyance. Her friend had a very confusing way of reading her mind sometimes but she still couldn't exactly see the point in her questions except pointing out the obvious and making her feel even worse.

"I don't know … maybe not, I don't … what's your point anyway?"

"Well it's only logical Jemma. If you don't want to give him a chance at a romantic relationship because you're scared of losing him completely but you might have possibly ruined the possibility of a friendship already, the only thing left to do is to date him. Worst possibility, it won't work out but it won't be any worse than it already is. But there's also a big chance that it will work out and then you'll be just as happy as you should be right now and I'll get to be godmother to beautiful babies or dogs or plants or whatever living creature you decide to name after me."

The only thing missing from Daisy's speech was an actual mic drop but she settled for a wide shit-eating grin.

She couldn't believe it. Not only did Daisy outsmart her but she reminded her of who she really was. Daisy was right of course, she wanted Fitz in her life, wanted him in every way he would still want her back. And even if she could play it safe and just wait a little longer to see if he would get over her and they could just remain friends, this was not who she used to be. From a young age, she'd wanted to travel the world, to go and talk and do science all over the world. She'd left home when she was seventeen to go to a new country and new continent because even though it was a little scary, it was mostly exciting and an opportunity she couldn't miss.

And there she was, too scared of taking a little risk because of what three stupid men said when this new adventure might prove to be an exciting one and the most beautiful relationship she's ever had.

"Did I do it? Did I out logic you on this one?" Daisy asked enthusiastically, interrupting her in her musings.

"Yes … " Jemma sighed.

Her voice was barely more than a whisper but it was still enough for Daisy to clap and squeal in excitement.

"We're not going out tonight, are we?" Daisy asked with a knowing grin. Jemma wished she was as confident as Daisy about this. Realizing her feelings was one thing, confessing them to him when she'd hurt and rejected him was another. How could she know he hadn't actually moved on and realized he didn't even feel friendship for her? Or maybe she'd hurt him too bad for him to trust her again …

"I … guess not but I don't know … I don't even know if he'll answer the phone or …"

"No no no Jemma! You're not calling him, you're going to tell him face to face!"

"But I don't even know …"

"Jemma you rejected the guy, if you want him to believe you really changed your mind, you're going to have to make a gesture, something a little more dramatic and romantic than just calling him and say "Hey my bad, I actually love you too, wanna go out?""

"I wouldn't have put it like that Daisy!" Jemma sighed as she rolled her eyes. "But anyway I don't even know where he lives …" Jemma started and when she saw Daisy's eyebrows quirk up, she added: "It's always been at my apartment."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem!" Daisy declared as she stood up and walked around Jemma's desk, bending over her computer. "Move!"

"So I'm gonna need a full name, job and more details about this mind-blowing sex and magic hands of his!"

"And how is that last part going to help find his address?" Jemma asked, a small smile finally tucking at her lips.

"It's not but it's the least you can do after keeping it a secret all this time!"

-0-0-0-

Jemma spent the whole walk from her office thinking about how Fitz would be happy to see her and already wondering how their date would be, what she would wear, if he'd pull out her chair for her and all other sort of things. By the time she got close to his place, her nerves had been mostly replaced by excitement so now, she couldn't possibly be intimidated by a building. Fitz being head of mechanical engineering at Stark's industries, she knew he had to be rich, but he was so humble and happy with the smallest things that she kind of pictured him living in a cute cottage somewhere in the deep of Scotland. But this building was something else, in the middle of the nicest part of manhattan, it looked like it could be the headquarter for a secret private gentlemen's club. Knowing Fitz, she supposed it was mostly out of practicality since it was so close to Stark's tower. And she supposed he felt more at home in this four stories building than in the kind of huge tower she lived in. And at least, considering that Daisy couldn't find which floor he lived in or his apartment number, it would make things easier for her.

Once inside, Jemma could easily find his floor and apartment number (number 404, Daisy would probably have a joke about that) and a minute later she was standing just outside his door. Her nerves tried to stop her from ringing the bell for a second so she took a big gulp of air and did it before she might start second guessing herself once more.

For a moment, she didn't hear anything from the inside of the apartment. How ridiculous would it be to have prepared for a big romantic moment to realize Fitz just wasn't at home! But then, she heard footsteps coming towards the door and cleared her throat. She couldn't have her voice going all squeaky while she confessed her feelings for him. There was a pause when the footsteps stopped just on the other side of the door and then she heard the bolts turning -at least he didn't hesitate long before opening the door for her- and finally the door creaked open to reveal … a tall blond woman.

Looking sideways to the little plaque indicating the apartment number then back at the woman who had a small questioning smile on her face, she was about to say she made a mistake and probably read the apartment number wrong when a very familiar Scottish accented voice said something from the inside of the apartment.

"Is this our food? Make sure they didn't forget the fortune cookies this time, what's the point of eating chinese if you don't …"

"No Fitz!" The woman cut him off. "It's not chinese food, actually I don't know …" She started before turning back towards Jemma. "I'm sorry did you want …"

"No no … hum sorry …" Jemma cut her off before Fitz decided to come see for himself. "Must have had the wrong apartment number. Sorry … have a good evening!" She finished, her voice way too high pitched before she turned around and started walking back towards the stairs as fast as she could without running.

She thought she'd considered all the possibilities: Fitz not even wanting to see or talk to her, Fitz saying it was too late and not wanting anything more than friendship anymore, Fitz being angry and of course she'd hoped he'd just be happy and take her in his arms and kiss her but not for even a second she thought he'd be so over her that he'd be seeing someone else already.

As she exited the building, she just kept going without making the conscious decision to do so, half walking, half running and glad at least that Fitz's neighborhood was so calm that very few people could see her cry.

The woman looked so comfortable too, acting like it was her place as much as Fitz's. God, he must have moved on so quickly if she already felt at ease. As bad as it hurt to imagine Fitz suffering all these weeks because of her, in a very selfish way it hurt almost as much to imagine that he might have only been sad a week or so before moving on to someone else. And she supposed she could only blame herself. All this time, in the back of her mind, a small voice kept repeating that Fitz was too good and that the moment he decided their relationship wasn't enough, someone would steal him away from her before she even had the time to blink. If only that voice had made itself louder …

"Jemma!" Fitz's loud breathless voice cut her off in her internal rant of bitter self recriminations. Obviously, the blond amazon had told him of the crazy looking British lady at the door and he'd made the connection. But she couldn't face him, not now at least so she just kept on walking.

"Jemma come on …" His voice was closer now, he'd started running and he was gaining on her. If she could only get to a busier street, she might lose him in the crowd but this bloody neighborhood was ridiculously calm for this time of day.

"Jemma, will you please stop running, I haven't had any exercise in weeks, I'm gonna have a heart attack!"

It wasn't the fear of a heart attack that finally stopped her -she knew he was much fitter than he liked to let on- but the teasing, almost amused tone of his voice. Was there something funny in this situation? Did her misery amuse him or was she missing something?

Finally stopping and turning around to face him as he walked the few meters separating them, her face must have shown her confusion, slight anger and sadness because the smirk she could hear in his voice earlier disappeared and his face (his still ridiculously handsome face) grew more serious.

"Why did you leave so soon?" He asked. "I didn't even have the time …"

"Oh you were obviously occupied, I didn't want to impose on you while …"

"Jemma! That was Bobbi. I've already told you about her, remember?" He cut her off once more with a small smile.

Of course, the way he'd described her, she should have made the connection. Also, they always seemed to be really close, it made sense that …

"Yeah, yeah I remember. Well that's good for you Fitz" She answered, trying her best to keep her voice steady. What was the point in fighting anyway? What could she do against a woman like Bobbi? "I'm sure she'll be good for you …"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT …" Fitz cut her off, his eyes going comically wide. "Did you think we were like … on a date or something? With Bobbi?"

"Well, it certainly looked like …" Jemma started a little weakly, suddenly not so sure anymore about what she thought she saw.

"Jemma!" He cried out. "That's Bobbi for god's sake! Have you seen her? We barely look like we're from the same species!"

At that, she allowed herself a small smile. She really did look like an amazon with her athletic build and ridiculously long legs, not to mention the several inches she had on him -and probably most people she met- when Fitz looked just so … cute. His hair had grown a little bit more since last she saw him, letting the curls really show now and he was wearing an old grey cardigan that made him look distractingly cuddly.

"Oh …" Was the only thing she could say, now feeling utterly ridiculous for jumping to conclusions so quickly.

"She said that if I wanted to spend all my evenings at home being Scottish -whatever that means- at least she'd come and keep me company …" He said, rolling his eyes. "So is that why you ran away like a crazy person?"

"Hey!" She protested but he kept on talking anyway.

"Because you thought I was with her? because you were jealous? Did you really think I could move on from you so quickly?"

Suddenly, he wasn't teasing anymore. The hurt she could see in his eyes the last time he left her apartment was back again. But there was also a little anger there. If there was something more positive like happiness or hope, she couldn't see it at this precise moment. God, she'd come to confess her feelings and ask him out for good and she managed to hurt him again.

"I don't know Fitz … I'm sorry …" Tears were starting to pool in her eyes again and it was like her cheeks were catching fire. She never felt so small and exposed in her entire life.

"Why did you come Jemma?" He cut her off.

Finally, it was now or never. Even if it was too late, she came to tell him and she would do just that. At least, she wouldn't spend the rest of her life wondering how he would have reacted or for what it was worth, at least he'd know his feelings were reciprocated.

"I miss you. There it is I miss you." She started and his face remained the same but she barreled on. "I've missed you so much. I was stupid and scared, scared of getting hurt again and instead I hurt you and I'm so so sorry. I have a history of things getting real bad but I … you're worth the risk Fitz. I want to be with you, in every way. I want to go out on a date with you, I want you to spend the night and stay well after breakfast, I want to see where you live -from the inside I mean-, really meet your friends -even though I don't think I've made a really good first impression- but yeah I want all that … if you still want it too?" She finished, feeling at the same time breathless and like she had to hold her breath, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know Jemma …" He finally let out with a sigh and she felt her knees go weak. "I've confided in you, I told you things I haven't told anyone before and you rejected me and it hurt like hell. And I've been doing my best these past few weeks to try and get over those feelings I had for you …"

"I know Fitz … I'm sorry, I should have … realized it sooner. God I'm so … I should probably …" She started as she moved to walk past him, not even knowing where she was going.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" He cut her off and her stomach did a funny little flip at the sudden lightness in his voice.

"What … I … yeah?" She stuttered with a tentative smile.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Wear something nice."

"Okay …" She answered feeling hopeful but still pretty confused.

"I said I've been trying to get over you … but obviously I failed because I stil want you more than anything Jemma …" He added, his lips finally ticking up into what was probably the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.

"Actually I'm also free tonight …" She said as she took a tentative step forward.

"I'm not!"

She would have felt a bit hurt that he'd rather spend the evening with his friend after she'd just confessed her feelings for him if he didn't have that annoyingly attractive and teasing smile on his face.

"Been thinking about that date for quite some time, I need time to plan it properly!"

"Oh but Fitz I don't need anything special, I just want to …"

"But I do … like a fresh start you know. Not that I want to forget everything that's already happened between us but after this past month … I think it'd be nice to do something really new and different. Don't you think?" He asked with a softer smile as he took one more step closer.

"Yeah … yeah you're right. I guess I don't completely dislike the idea of seeing you in one of those extra nice suits and wearing some of those ridiculously expensive dresses for you …" She answered, her voice low and seductive as she loosely snaked her arms around his waist and he chuckled.

She could see there was a little nervousness under his cool attitude but she decided not to say anything.

"Right …" He answered, his gaze not leaving hers.

"Can I … hum … can I still get a goodbye kiss before I go home?" She asked a little bashfully.

"Probably yeah … I mean who knows what might happen if tomorrow's date goes well …" He grinned and she pouted and rolled her eyes.

Chuckling at her slightly childish reaction, he took his face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before taking a step back.

She almost groaned in frustration at the contact that was both delicious and not even close to being enough. Well she made him wait a month, it was only fair to make her wait one more day for a kiss.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then …" He said with a soft smile as she took a few more steps backwards.

"Yes, see you tomorrow Fitz." She answered and turned around to start walking. If he wanted to play hard to get, at least she wouldn't give him the satisfaction to keep looking longingly at him as they moved apart.

"Jemma?" He called her after a few seconds and the way she turned around quickly with an hopeful smile definitely ruined her attempt at being dignified.

"Your apartment is that way …" He said, grinning as he pointed to the opposite direction.

"Oh … of course"

She honestly had no idea where she was supposed to go. She hadn't planned this evening further than going to Fitz's apartment. But at least this scenario was much better than the other ones involving her going home alone.

Giving him a slightly sheepish smile, she walked past him and started moving in the direction he'd indicated her. She didn't know if she was supposed to turn left or right at some point but she decided she'd take her phone out to check that once Fitz would be out of sight.

"Jemma?" He called once more and honestly, it was starting to be a little annoying. If he wanted her to go, he should just let her go for good or just invite her in once and for all.

"Fitz, what is it you …" She started but never had the time to finish as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. The wind was knocked out of her as she hit his chest harder than he probably planned it would and before she had the time to catch her breath, he pressed his lips to hers in a slow but sensual kiss. She would have pushed him away and scolded him for playing with her like that but she was too busy slipping her hands into his soft curls and her tongue between his sinful lips. And however ridiculously romantic the notion was, when he held his arms tighter around her, enveloping her completely, she felt more at home than she did for the past month.

After a moment though, she had to reluctantly let him pull away from her and it took her another few seconds before she thought of opening her eyes. When she did, he was looking at her with a slightly smug but fond smile.

"Fitz?" She sighed, still feeling a little dazed after the rollercoaster of emotions her heart had to go through in the last fifteen minutes or so.

"I just thought I could be optimist for tomorrow and give you a goodbye kiss in advance. If it doesn't go well, I guess you'll have to give it back to me …" He grinned, obviously really pleased with himself and she chastised herself for finding it so cute and charming. God, dating Fitz was really going to turn her into a complete sap.

"Mmmh … makes sense …" She replied, affecting an exaggerated nonchalance. "But you know I'm a prudent person so maybe it would be safer if I gave it back to you … for now."

"Good point … although you know I always tend to lose things so maybe you …" The rest of his sentence was lost as she crashed her lips to his once more.

In the end, they lost count of who got to keep the kiss but they both went home with kiss swollen lips and a smile that wouldn't go away and that was all that mattered.

 **Wrote this chapter a little faster than the others, didn't feel like leaving them in such a heartbreaking situation. So this was the only smutless chapter but I hope it still makes up for the previous one and there's one last big one coming after this ! And thanks again for everyone commenting and leaving kuddos, that's actually what made me write a little faster this time 3**

 **For those of you also following my story Full House, I'm writing a new chapter at the moment but it's a big one so it's going to take a little more time before I can post it in here ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Jemma had almost forgotten what it was like to be so excited for a first date. She felt almost ridiculous that despite having just signed her new contract and having to meet with all the persons who would all soon be under her order and those who would now be her peers, she could only think about what she'd wear tonight or wonder where Fitz would take her. But, for once, she decided to give herself the right to be a little frivolous. Work would catch up with her soon enough, there was no doubt about that.

So she managed to get off work relatively early and have almost a full hour to get ready before it was time for Fitz to pick her up. Once she took a shower, touched up her make up and did her hair in loose curls, she sat at the end of her bed looking at her open dressing and wondering why she was so nervous. It was Fitz after all, she knew him well and knew they had mutual and incredibly strong feelings for each other. She knew they'd never run out of things to talk about and obviously didn't have to worry about clicking with him on a physical level.

Maybe she was slowly realizing that it wasn't just any first date, that it was Fitz and it could very well be her last first date. Because if there was one thing this last month taught her, it was that she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore and didn't think it could go back to the normal kind of friendship they never really had anyway.

By the time Fitz rang the doorbell at eight pm on the dot, she's had the time to try on four dresses, put on the red lipstick he liked so much and take it off, deciding that whatever else happened that night, there would definitely be a lot of kissing involved and she couldn't have both of them looking like the joker.

Reasoning that Fitz would like her even in her pyjamas anyway, she took one last look in the mirror before going to open the door. The last of her nerves melted away when she looked through the peep hole and, instead of Fitz's face, she was met with the sight of the biggest flower bouquet she's ever seen.

"Fitz!" She cried out in delight as she unbolted and opened the door. "They're gorgeous but it's only our first date you know …" She added as she took the flowers from him and could finally see the very pleased grin on his face. The bouquet was truly gorgeous and surprising, so very much like Fitz. Not just a big bunch of slightly boring red roses like most men would have done but a beautiful mix of roses, peonies, daisies and many more colorful flowers she couldn't name, botany having never been her specialty.

"I know … but technically it's not a first date gift, it's a "congratulations on the new job" gift"!" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh … but how do you …"

"Your spies can find my address, mine let me know you finally got your promotion!" He said with a smug smile that turned softer as he added: "You should have told me last night Jemma, we could have gone out to celebrate, I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh that's sweet Fitz but I-I had more important things in mind … last night was about you and me and our relationship and I didn't want you to think …" She started as she walked towards the big cupboard in the kitchen. "…god, I don't even know if I have a big enough vase to put these in …" She said, mostly to herself before continuing. "If I told you I knew you'd have insisted we go out and I didn't want to force a date on you when you wanted to wait to do it properly, I owed you that at least after I … "

"Jemma no" He cut her off as he took her hands the moment they were free from the flowers. "You don't owe me anything okay? I mean yes it hurt being rejected but you had every right not to want what I wanted, and of course I couldn't be happier that you changed your mind but I don't want you to feel like you have to make up for anything or do anything you don't want to do. Alright?" He finished, his intense blue eyes almost hypnotizing as he looked at her. God, how she missed those eyes and being looked at that way and the way he always unconsciously rubbed her palm with his thumb whenever their hands were entwined and really ... everything about him in fact.

"Yeah alright …" She replied with a tremulous but sincere smile to which he responded by moving his hands up until he could cup her cheeks and place a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"That's why I wanted a real first date, like a fresh start … that said, we're going to celebrate that promotion big time and there's nothing you can do about it!" He added with a playful smirk and she couldn't help smiling, almost overwhelmed by her fondness fo him. And then, her lips were almost automatically drawn by his and she was kissing him softly, tenderly, like they had all the time in the world. And when his hands descended on her back as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, she was definitely glad she decided to forego wearing lipstick. It would have been a shame not to feel his soft lips and sinful tongue on hers at this moment.

Still, a moment later, she almost surprised herself when she was the one who pulled back from the kiss. It had been so hard to say goodbye and walk away from him the previous night that she didn't imagine she would be the one to break a kiss with him anytime soon, especially when Fitz was so definitely into it. But she actually really wanted to go on that date. She was eager to discover a new side of him, wondered if he would be as adorably awkward as he'd been the day they met or if being officially out with her would embolden him. After all she also remembered him being definitely bold later that same day. But mostly, she was just simply happy to go out with Fitz, the sweetest, smartest and quite possibly the best man she's ever met and show him how serious she was about all of this. Not to mention that a slightly shallow part of her was impatient to show the world that this ridiculously obliviously attractive man was all hers.

"Shall we go?" She asked with an amused smile as she took in his flushed cheeks and dazed expression. And damnit it only made him even more attractive!

"Yeah … did I-did I … tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?" He asked and she smiled fondly.

"Not in so many words no but hum …" She started as she gently took his hands off where they'd slipped down her back and over her bum. "But I kinda got the idea …"

"Oh … oops?" He said, shrugging with an apologizing smile that didn't feel very sincere. Especially as he put his hands back only a little higher on her back to pull her closer again. « But you really do look beautiful tonight, even more than you usually do and hum … is that okay for me to say that I'll be kind of proud that people will see us together and think that we're hum …"

"Together?" She finished for him and he nodded bashfully. She didn't think she'd get enough of his ever going navigation between adorable shyness and attractive confidence. "And yes Fitz it's perfectly okay because I was thinking the same myself …"

"You were?"

"Was I thinking that I'd like people, especially women, to know that this handsome man in what is definitely a new and very nicely fitted suit is all mine? Yes, yes I was!" She grinned and he grinned back widely. She wasn't actually worried about other women, not because he wasn't gorgeous but because she just trusted him completely, but she knew a bout of harmless possessiveness did wonders for his self confidence and ego and he could always use that.

"Okay then … let's get our gorgeous selves to dinner!" He said before letting go of her waist and taking her hand instead.

"Will you tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, you're going to have to be patient Dr Simmons!"

-0-0-0-

"And I was worried I would be underdressed … " Jemma let out as she walked through the door Fitz gallantly opened for her and entered into what visibly was a laundromat. "You know if you wanted to settle another Friends argument, I could have saved us both some time: doing laundry together is not a date Fitz" She grinned at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Well glad to see you're on Rachel's side this time but it's not what you think!" He said as he walked towards one of the machines with assurance and it only confused her even more.

"I told you Fitz, I'm not on anyone's side, I just said that it's a fact that they were on a break and Ross was technically right. But emotionally, I would obviously have reacted just like Rachel so stop …"

She was cut off by a soft kiss on her lips and his fingers gently grazing the side of her face.

"I was just teasing … do you trust me Jemma?" He whispered against her lips as he broke the kiss.

"Of course I do … but I just wish you told me to bring …" She started with a teasing grin but then something caught her eyes. Just to the left of the washing machine they were standing next to, there was a door handle. Which made no sense except if there was actually a door.

Fitz grabbed the handle and there was a small clicking noise. Behind what was in fact a mock up of a washing machine attached to a door was a long flight of stairs going down and leading to what was apparently a corridor from which a red glow and faint music was coming from. The whole thing wasn't exactly inviting and had it been with anyone but Fitz, she would probably have said goodbye and left as fast as she could but as it was, she just raised an eyebrow and walked in. Also he had a small smile on his face he was probably trying to pass as mysterious but it was mostly adorable and well obviously, she was quite curious about the whole thing. Once he'd closed the door behind them, he took her hand again and led her down the stairs and through the corridor until they came face to face with a smartly but a little strangely dressed woman standing behind a small desk.

"Good evening madam, sir, do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah hi … reservation under the name Fitz please."

"Yes very well, please come in, my colleague inside will get you to your table."

The moment they passed the mysterious wooden door, Jemma was gobsmacked. Where she half expected being led to a scary escape game experience or maybe a weird contemporary art installation (even though it didn't really sound like something Fitz would like), she felt like she'd just travelled through time. The place looked like a proper prohibition era bar except cleaner and the smoke in the air smelt suspiciously like flowers and not at all like cigarette, not that she minded, historical inaccuracy apart, it was a much nicer smell. The quite accurately historically dressed waitress inside led them to a table that was rather secluded from the rest of the room, nestled as it was inside an arched stone alcove. The seats were a dark red velvet around a dark wooden table and the soft dim lighting made it all very mysterious and romantic.

Once the waitress left them with a menu, Fitz finally turned around towards Jemma with a smile that was half smug and half hopeful and she couldn't help laughing once again at his adorableness.

"Fitz!" She cried out. "That place looks amazing!"

"Yeah?" He asked before correcting himself and placating an exaggeratedly smug smile on his face: "Yeah … I know ... thought I needed to look cool for our first date and what's cooler than a secret restaurant?"

"Fitz!" Jemma let out, rolling her eyes fondly. "You're one of the top engineers at Stark's, from my point of view, you're a rock star!"

His smile grew even wider and there was a twinkle in his eyes. He tried to shrug away the comment as if it was a joke but she could see how it touched him.

"But hum ... how do you even know about this place?" She asked, sliding across the bench until she was much closer to him.

"I'd like to tell you it is thanks to my connections higher up at Stark's but hum … Came here with Bobbie and the team once. She's actually the one who managed to get me a reservation for tonight, I mean their phone number isn't on any website or any add and there's always a crazily long waiting list … Only strengthens my belief that Bobbi used to be a spy ... or still is for all I know…" Fitz answered with a smirk.

"Oh god Bobbi!" Jemma whined, taking her head in her hands.

"What is it? You're not still jealous of her are you?" Fitz asked, putting a tentative hand on her arm.

"No!" She cried out, swatting his arm before putting her head back in her hands.

"What then?" He asked, confused.

"First time meeting one of your friends and I act like a rude crazy woman!" She whined once more and Fitz burst out laughing, which made her pout even more. She knew it wasn't objectively very bad but she hated losing control especially in front of people she barely knew.

"Jemmaaaa" He said softly once he noticed the look on her face. "You weren't rude or crazy, she described you as a bit strange but cute and English … I thought it was pretty accurate actually …" He grinned and she rolled her eyes fondly.

"She said I was cute?" Jemma asked, scrunching up her nose and Fitz snickered.

"It's Bobbi, we're all cute little hobbits to her …"

"Well your hair really is getting extra curly these days …" Jemma teased as she threaded her hand through his hair and he looked like he was about to protest but she got even closer and captured his lips into a slow but sensual kiss and it flew out of his mind. And even though they had quite a lot of privacy in their alcove, it was strangely thrilling to do something as innocent as kissing him in public and she didn't think she could ever get enough of it. "…and I love it" She let out in a whisper as they broke apart, both a little breathless. "And thank you for bringing me here, it's beautiful and romantic and really surprising and I really shouldn't have expected any less of you"

"Yeah? Well I was really excited to go out with you in public and all but I-I thought it'd be nice to go somewhere quiet where we could talk and slowly ease into this whole relationship thing … but hum we've just arrived and we didn't even eat yet, how can you tell for sure that …"

"I guess I must really trust you then …" She said beaming, barely believing how ridiculously giddy he was making her feel.

"Okay then so … do you think you'll be open to the idea of a second date?" He asked with a soft happy smile.

"Second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth …" She answered, punctuating every word with a kiss all over his face until she pressed her lips to his once more. The setting might have been perfect for a nice long talk but Jemma felt like there wouldn't be much of that as long as there wasn't food to distract them. Once she got used to him being back in her life, she would surely stop wanting to kiss him and touch him all the time. Probably.

Possibly.

Eventually.

Or maybe not. Who knew?

-0-0-0-

Still, the pasta they ordered looked delicious and they soon eased into their usual types of conversations, about her new responsibilities at work, his ongoing projects, the last Doctor Who episode they both promised they would watch again together and various other topics. All in all, it wasn't much different from all the evenings they spent together, except with more openly affectionate gestures, playing footsie under the table and possessive hands on each other at the sight of an attractive waiter or waitress and well ... more people around them.

At some point, the discussion strayed towards Jemma's romantic past. Fitz never really asked for an explanation but he had trusted her with his deepest secrets and she felt like she had to tell him and even more so she wanted to, to make him understand that he did nothing wrong to make her doubt his capacity to accept her how she was. On the contrary, it was because of her past and he'd been the first one in a long time to make her feel hopeful and willing to take risks.

-0-0-0-

Once they finished eating, they went to the bar area to have a drink and without realizing it, they made it to closing time with no time left to go to that other secret place he'd planned on taking her. A group of friends, most likely a bachelorette party from the tiaras and tutus they were all wearing, gave them quite a strange look when they almost crashed into them as they got out of a laundromat at this time of night and all dressed up as they were.

"So hum …" Jemma started, feeling strangely shy. "Do you want to maybe come back to mine for a last drink …"

She didn't know why she was using such an obvious euphemism when she'd never been shy about what she wanted to do with him from day one. But then again she didn't know how serious he was about this whole starting fresh business. Maybe it really meant having a number of dates before they had sex again. Honestly, she'd always found the social convention of waiting for a determined amount of time before having sex with someone a little outdated and ridiculous and she thought she might explode if she had to wait for another week or so, especially after all the not at all innocent looks he'd given her all night. But if time was what he wanted, then she'd give it to him.

"Actually I should probably go home now …"

"Oh …" Well he was really taking this ...

"… and I though you could come with me … for one last drink … or you know … breakfast …" He finished with a smirk.

"Fitz!" She cried out in fake outrage.

"I mean I know the bouncer scared you off the last time but I swear she won't be here tonight …" He added with an even bigger grin.

"Oh you're making fun of me now! You know what? Maybe I'll go home after all …" She huffed in amused indignation as she started walking away in what she hoped was the right direction but he stopped her soon enough. Grabbing her hand before she's had the time to take more than a few steps, he turned her around until he could wound his arms around her waist. "Jemma" He said in a soft low tone he had to know she couldn't resist. "I'd really like you to see where I live, wether it's for a drink or breakfast … or a Doctor Who marathon!"

"I'd really like that too" She answered as she went up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss on his lips then taking a step back and slipping her hand into his, deciding that they fit quite nicely together. "Lead the way then"

-0-0-0-

"Wow … maybe I should have let you paid for dinner AND drinks after all!" Jemma let out as they stepped inside Fitz's living room.

Just like it seemed to be from the outside, the place was really huge. The living room itself probably was as big as her whole apartment but it wasn't a typical rich guy's apartment: tasteful but cold and impersonal. Of course, Fitz being a engineer, the place was filled with various pieces of high tech, some she could easily recognize like the huge flat screen TV on the wall or what was obviously a prototype of his drones on his desk, others more mysterious she didn't doubt Fitz would tell her all about in time. But a portion of the wall was also filled with photos of him, most likely his mom and some friends, flags from his favorite soccer teams and all other kinds of memorabilia from home. There was also a very tasteful beige couch facing a very tasteful coffee table at a reasonable distance from the TV and it was surrounded by two extremely ugly armchairs covered with kilt blankets and from their extremely worn out appearance, he probably spent most of his time on those and almost none on the pretty couch and she thought it might make her even more fond of him.

"I told you so …" He said with a wide smile as he lead her towards the couch where they both sat and almost automatically curled up against each other, his arm easily coming around her shoulder. Reveling in this simple affectionate gesture she'd started taking as granted, she let out a soft contented sigh.

"Although I'm pretty sure you'll become CEO of Scitech before I even get another promotion!" He added, half whispering into her ear and she giggled even though she couldn't help feeling a little flutter in her chest at the faith he'd always had in her and her capacities to achieve everything she wanted, even when they still barely knew each other.

"I really like this place Fitz …" She said after a time. "I mean, I always kind of imagined you living in a quaint little cottage in Perthshire, sorry for the cliché, but this is still very much you …"

"Mmhmm … so do think you could see yourself coming here more often?"

"Well … I haven't seen everything yet but I think I can definitely see myself … and you in various places here …" Jemma said with a mischievous smile and a glint in her eyes as she looked up from where her head was nestled in the crook of his neck and it took him a moment to understand her innuendo.

"Jemma …" He let out in an outrage that would have been more convincing had he not been grinning like a mad man.

"I mean I can totally see us on that couch for a whole week-end Doctor Who marathon, I can see us having breakfast at this adorable table in the breakfast nook after buying scones from that cute coffee shop in the corner of your building, I can see us seating at this desk and working together on a project sometime in the future and …"

His smile got wider and wider as she spoke until he cradled her cheek with his palm and stopped her with a kiss, tender and playful and incredibly passionate.

"You've never said anything sexier and there's nothing I want more than that …" He declared, his brogue made thicker with emotion.

"Oh …" She said, reluctantly disentangling herself from him and standing up, trying not to smile too wide at his cute and confused expression. "… then maybe I can borrow one of your pyjamas and we can start that Doctor Who marathon … I mean I thought you might be interested in seeing what was, or wasn't, under my dress but if the Doctor sounds sexier to you …"

"Ah hum …" He started as he stood up, his lips tucking up into a small smile that would have been predatory on someone less cute, as he started to pick up her teasing. "Let's not get carried away … I think it might be a little too soon in our relationship for a Doctor Who marathon and I don't think any of my pajamas would fit you anyway …"

"Oh I don't know, maybe we should go check that …" She said as she started walking towards a corridor where she supposed his bedroom was.

"But you don't even know where …" He started as he followed her and she only quickened her pace, her smile getting wider and her heartbeat quickening as he did the same and she tried, not with a lot of conviction, to escape him when he finally grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

Their eyes finally met, all dark and full of mirth and she could see his chest rising and falling quickly, matching her own heavy breathing. After that, it all happened so fast, she barely had the time to register what was happening before she fell into a pleasure induced oblivion.

-0-0-0-

Their lips crashed against each other as they both crashed against the wall, Fitz putting one hand behind her head at the last moment to soften the blow. It was sweet of course but she was too busy pulling him closer and threading her fingers through his soft curls to bother about hitting the wall too hard. His own hands felt like they were everywhere, on her waist at first then up her back and down again, getting impatient as he couldn't seem to find the zipper of her dress, to end up resting on the curve of her bum. It was like a dam had broken and his self imposed restraint was washed away by his ignored desires and she couldn't have been happier about it. She truly wanted all the things she'd told him about and she knew there were so many important things she still had to tell him but she couldn't do it as long as her brain was so consumed with lust she wasn't even able to think straight.

When they broke apart and she started nipping at his jaw before moving to that sensitive spot just next to his pulse point, he let out a satisfying low moan just as his hands instinctively squeezed her flesh harder, pulling her hips that much closer to him and his quickly growing erection.

"Fitz …" She breathed against his neck and it spurned him on, his hips moving almost of their own volition as they both sought the blessed friction they felt for just a second. After a moment of frankly inelegant but blissfully good grinding and moaning and groaning, he reluctantly pulled away just long enough to let his hands descend from her arse and down her thighs to grab the seam of her dress. He'd apparently abandoned the idea of finding her zipper and honestly she wouldn't have minded him ripping the dress from her (actually she'd probably like that quite a lot) if it didn't cost her such a ridiculous amount of money. Soon, the skirt of her dress was pooled around her waist and he was blindly pawing at her barely there knickers to take them off when he stopped still for a moment.

"Jemma …" He breathed out in a low gravely voice that sent a rush of heat all through her body. He'd finally noticed she'd been wearing stockings instead of tights all evening and from the way he captured her lips once more, hungrily slipping his tongue inside her mouth in a way that would make her knees wobbly if they weren't already so weak, she was glad she went to all this trouble. Letting out a throaty chuckle at the overwhelming eagerness of his ministrations, her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest and she felt heat pooling between her legs, her clit literally throbbing with want.

Suddenly, she realized she couldn't wait a second longer for them to be physically reunited, to feel his warm sweaty skin against hers as they made love to each other. He seemed to reach the same conclusion because just as she started to urgently pop the buttons of his shirt, he finally pulled off her knickers, letting it fall to the floor and she easily stepped out of it just as his hand was cupping her sex, the gentle rubbing lighting all her nerves endings on fire and making her moan in unabashed pleasure. She knew he could feel how wet and ready she was as the tip of his fingers dove between her folds. Still, as turned on as he was, he kept on teasing her, rubbing her swollen clit languorously, his lips ticking up into a smile against where he was mouthing at the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Fitz …" She whined, her hands sliding under the waistband of his deliciously tight pants once she'd managed to get his shirt open and his waist coat down his shoulders. In her state of permanent arousal, his cute little bum had been a delightful distraction all evening. "I swear if you don't stop teasing me like that I'm going to … OH GOD!" She interrupted herself when his finger suddenly went from her clit to her entrance and slipped in, her inside walls clenching around it as a flash of white hot pleasure ran through her.

"You were saying?" He asked with a smug little smile as he kept moving his finger in and out, a second one soon joining it to increase the pressure.

Well if he was playing like that ...

Taking her hands off his bum, she made quick work of his button and zipper and pushed both his pants and boxers down enough that she could free his erection and get her hands on him. The loud gasp he let out was exactly the desired effect.

"I was saying ... stop teasing and ... juste take me already ..." She said with intent as she pulled his face from her neck to look him in the eyes. Almost all the mischievousness was gone and the intensity of the lust she saw in his eyes would have been almost scary if there wasn't also something else they still had to put words on.

Then he moved and she understood immediately what he wanted, jumping up slightly and wounding her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up against the wall, his cock hitting her folds in the process, making them moan in synchrony.

"Please tell me you have condoms ..." Jemma breathed out against his lips. The movement of his hips against hers was such a sweet torture without him pushing in all the way.

"Yeah ... in my wallet ... can you ..."

He was panting and beautifully flustered and it was nice to see he was just as affected as she was by all this. It was a little hard reaching behind him but soon she was rolling the condom on him and he was hoisting her up a little higher, pressing their bodies even closer.

And it's only after he captured her mouth into an incredibly soft kiss, their lips barely dancing across each other's that he finally pushed in deeply.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, worried, when she let out a small noise of discomfort.

"Yeah yeah ... don't worry it's just been ... a while ... please keep moving, it'll go away soon ..." She answered, tightening her hold around his shoulders and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Really?"

"Really ..." She whispered against his lips and then he was finally moving. Carefully at first, letting her body adjust to his girth but then the way he was stretching her stopped being painful, the pinch faded and was replaced by the pleasure he could always give her.

"Mmhmm ..." She moaned.

"Better?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Much b... oh ..."

She didn't have the time to finish before he pushed in harder once more. And then out and in again at a growing pace, gravity working wonders for both of them. They were panting and moaning and she could already feel her orgasm building up. It was alright, they would have time for sensual and slow love making. Now she needed this, this animalistic expression of the feelings they had for each other, to get back to where they started and see where they could go from here.

"I've missed you so much ..." He mumbled against her lips between two sloppy kisses, too far gone that they were to care for subtlety. As he kept on moving against her, she told him how much she missed him too and once again how sorry she was that it took her so long to realize this but she wasn't sure he really got any of it, the way she said it against his lips or jaw or neck.

As heat grew between them, his movements got faster and harder and her cries of pleasure got louder as goosebumps covered her whole body every time he hit that sweet spot within her. Just when she was tightening her legs around his waist to goad him into a more punishing pace, he took her hands off his shoulders and slowly brought them up over her head, interlacing his fingers with hers. His eyes never broke eye contact and the intensity of the emotions in them took her breath away. There was a little hesitation that she found endearing. However many times she told him how much she liked him being a little dominant sometimes, he was still always seeking her approval. But there was also such a perfect mix of lust and adoration that she almost let the words slip there and then.

But before she could, he thrust forward again until their hips were so close they felt like they could never be apart again and it was the only thing keeping her upright. And then, his eyes still boring into hers, he pulled away torturously slowly and pushed back in deeper and faster, obviously losing his control over himself as they were driving themselves towards orgasm.

"Jemma …" He whispered against her lips, letting his forehead drop against hers as he kept on pounding into her. Her back was hitting the wall every time and, he probably didn't realize it, but he was squeezing her hands a little too tight, and she'd most likely be really sore in the morning but it was all worth it. She was sure it was mostly her frustrated sexual needs of the past months talking (they had a pretty impressive track record after all) but it felt like the best sex she ever had, so good and freeing after months of feeling guilty and confused despite all the pleasure they gave each other. Her orgasm had been building for what felt like hours and he was hitting all the right spots within her, trust Fitz to know what he was doing even so close to his own release, and she knew she only needed one more push.

"Fitz I ... oh GOD!"

Just when she needed it, he'd bent his knees and changed the angle just so and finally, finally pleasure was exploding in sparks from her center. She could have cried out because of how good and powerful it felt if Fitz hadn't captured her lips once more in a sloppy tender kiss. After only a few strong thrusts, his hips stuttered to a stop and she could feel him pulse inside her, his arms going down again to hold her close, his breath hitching against her lips.

Wounding her arms around his shoulders once more so they were in each other's embrace, they remained that way for a long time. Conscious that it wasn't exactly comfortable but too content to feel their hearts beat in synchrony to really care.

-0-0-0-

"I'm sorry ..." Fitz let out after a while, his voice still a little breathless.

Once they finally got down from their high, Fitz had clumsily carried her across the apartment and to his bed where they fell in a graceless tangle of limbs but too content and happy to care about their half removed clothes.

"For earlier, that's not how …" He continued, sounding a little sheepish.

"Fitz!" Jemma cut him off, fondness lacing her sleepy voice as she turned on her side to face him. "There's nothing to apologize for, I really enjoyed it in case you haven't noticed …"

"No I know that …" He let out with a hint of smugness as he turned around as well so their faces were inches from each other. "It's just … the last time before I left I … I hated it, I mean it was good but it was also awful, angry and rough and sad and I wanted tonight to be different, more tender or romantic or I don't know but this ... hum …" He paused a moment and Jemma realized he was blushing. After what they'd just done the sweet adorable man was blushing just talking about it. "… you just looked so sexy and I got carried away so hum yeah …"

"Oh Fitz … actually I think it was perfect …" She said, fondness threatening to overwhelm her as she cupped his cheek with her palm. « You're right about that one time, I felt terrible, like I used you and it killed me to think it would be our last memory of us together but this time kind of ... fixed it. Because rough and wild can be really nice as long as there is also tenderness and that look in your eyes that melts my heart every time and I …"

Jemma stopped in her tracks before she could get the words out before she'd found the right time but then she saw it. That same look she just described, that was how he was looking at her at this moment, with an infinite tenderness and adoration and she decided that she didn't have to wait for the perfect moment anymore, she didn't want to and she knew he'd understand how important it was for her. He'd know it wasn't just an impulsive thought motivated only by the rush of hormones.

"You know I've been thinking about it and there's something special I wanna do now, people usually don't do that after only a first date …"

"If that something special is sex, it's a bit late for that …" He cut her off with a grin and she rolled her eyes fondly before continuing.

"We haven't exactly done things like other people anyway and I don't want to wait another minute …"

"Well maybe you don't but I may have to wait a few more minutes …" He replied and she swat his arm playfully.

"Oh no I actually think you're more than ready for that …"

"Oh …"

His expression was curious and expectant. Could he really not guess what she was about to say? If that was so, it really was time for her to do it.

"So hum I've been thinking about it a lot these past weeks, probably for even longer than that but just didn't realize it and I've been waiting for the right moment but now I think that as soon as possible is the right moment so here it is: I love you Fitz."

His breath hitched and his eyes went all wide and teary and she really wanted to give him time to process her declaration but it's been so long since she's allowed herself to be so honest and open about her feelings that she kind of panicked when it took him longer than she imagined to answer or react in any way.

"And I mean not like a friend or even a best friend, I mean … I love you in a romantic way, I'm in love with you Fitz and I …"

Her sentence was cut short by Fitz cupping her cheek to bring her face closer and press his lips to hers. And after a few seconds, she could feel his lips turn up into a wide smile and then into a full blown laugh.

"God Jemma …" He breathed out after some time. "I'm so glad you said it first … I've been thinking about it for months, almost told you dozens of times but I felt like it was too soon and then last night happened and I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to push too fast and …"

"Fitz?" She interrupted him with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile and yes maybe a few tears pooling into her eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry, rambling … I love you too Jemma, of course I do … so so so much!" He cried out, launching himself at her, engulfing her in a big hug as he pulled her on top of him. They were both laughing breathlessly when they finally broke apart, Jemma's arms bracketing his head as she looked down at him, not really sure if her tears were out of laughter or happiness.

"So hum … do you mind me staying the night?" Jemma asked with a seductive and teasing smile.

"Do I mind?" He replied with an eyebrow raised in amusement. « Jemma, I really wasn't planning on … » He started before pulling her closer once more and suddenly rolling them around until he was on top of her. "… letting you go anyway!"

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm …" He whispered against her lips. "Although this …" He said as he let his hands slide down her sides, his fingers barely grazing the side of her breasts. "doesn't look comfortable at all … to sleep in at least …"

Jemma was tempted to let him fumble some more to find the hidden zipper of her dress but it was getting rather uncomfortable with the wires of her bra digging into her skin and there really were worse things than being undressed by Fitz's delicate hands.

"It unzips on the left side …" She let out in a whisper, feeling at the same time sleepy from their intense activity and still very sensitive everywhere his fingers touched her skin.

Fitz chuckled in amusement at how easily it was to let herself be undressed by him. And then it was her time to chuckle when he finally found that damn zipper and let out a small "yes" under his breath. Hovering over her on his hands and knees, he gently pulled her up just enough to pull the dress over her head and her bra quickly followed. Then descending down her body, he left a trail of incredibly soft kisses. And even though, it was definitely arousing, it was so delicate and full of love that it was the warm feeling in her heart that was the most overwhelming of all. She thought she felt a slight reluctance when he took her stockings off her and she couldn't help laughing at the almost reverent way he deposited them on the nightstand with her dress.

And finally, she was fully naked on top of the covers and he'd rid himself of his trousers and shirt and when she'd expected him to carry on his ministrations to try and goad her into going for a second round -not that she would have minded, sleepy sex was always fantastic with someone as tender as Fitz- he surprised her by softly rolling her around until he could pull the covers from under her and put it back on top of her. She felt a little ridiculous being moved around like she was a child but it was so soft and caring that she felt like she had no choice but let him do as he pleased. Then sliding in as well, he enveloped her in a hug, her head safely tucked against his chest.

"Mhmm …" He sighed in contentment before pressing a kiss to her hairline. "I really do love you …" He whispered, making it feel like her heart had just grown two sizes.

"Can't believe I deprived myself from hearing this all this time …" Jemma replied with a sigh and a kiss on his jaw.

" 's alright … I'll tell you twice every time to make up for it …"

His voice was starting to get this sleepy low tone that always made her want to snuggle up to him as close as possible and stay in bed all day and once more, she couldn't believe she managed to fool herself into believing she wasn't madly in love with him for so long.

And then finally after trading more neck and jaw and forehead kisses and whispered I-love-you-s, they fell into a deep sleep, happy smiles on their lips and a mind finally at peace and content.

-0-0-0-

Several hours later, Jemma was pulled back into bed by two warm and sturdy arms. Squeaking in surprise, she protested quite weakly as Fitz proceeded to pull her flush to him under the covers.

"Fiiiitz" She whined as he buried his face into her hair with a contented sigh that seemed to signify he was confident she wouldn't try harder to get off of bed. "I'm famished and I want to go get breakfast at that cute little coffee shop …"

"Mmmhmm … no just … stay … bed …" He mumbled sleepily against her neck, his hot breath sending a little shiver down her spine. Fitz had managed to goad her back into bed with cuddles and kisses more than once even as they were only "friends with benefits" and being an official couple in love wasn't going to make him stop anytime soon. But she was a woman on a mission. Her mission being mostly to have a couple (or ten) scones from that coffee shop and enjoy Fitz's sleepy cuteness out in the open.

"But what happened to me proposing we have breakfast out being the sexiest thing you've ever heard?" She asked, cursing herself as she realized she was already relaxing back into his arms instead of trying to escape him and actively forcing him to get off bed.

"It'll still be sexy in two hours, it's too early to get up …"

"Fitz, it's nine, it's a perfectly reasonable time to wake up …"

"Not on a Saturday and not when you fell asleep at three in the morning" He whispered into in her ear before quickly biting her earlobe, sending a rush of heat through her body.

"But what if I faint from hypoglycemia?"

"After that chocolate cake we ate last night?" Fitz replied, managing to add some teasing to the sleepiness of his voice. And now he was pressing feather light kisses behind her ear, on her shoulder, her upper back and everywhere he could reach without having to uncurl his body from around her and she knew she'd lost this battle already. This was just too sweet and he was too warm and cuddly for her to be able to move.

"Fine you win …" She whispered before pushing back against him even more. She didn't really mind staying in bed some more, she didn't feel like sleeping though.

"Jemma …" He let out, his voice not only sleepy anymore.

Then putting her hand over his where it rested on her stomach, she pulled it up until he could palm her still naked breast and grinned at his sudden intake of breath.

"Mmmh …" She sighed softly as goosebumps covered her sensitive skin. "Missed that too…"

Hot and wild and quick sex was always nice but nothing really compared to the way he sometimes worshipped her skin with his hands and lips and tongue until she was so wound up that he was able to bring over the edge with just one more flick of his tongue or well placed touch.

"Jemmaaa…" He repeated in fake shock and real arousal, just like she wanted.

"Yeees Fitz?" She replied, pushing her hips back with intent.

"You're a vixen!" He groaned, still giving her breast a light squeeze as she could feel another part of his body rise up in interest.

"I'm not sleepy Fitz … What do you think we …. oh … yes that's the … spirit …"

Acting like the smart man that he was, even in his sleepy state, he'd understood where she was going and was obviously not opposed to it so he'd thrusted forward, pushing his hardening cock against the soft cushion of her arse, his fingers pinching her nipple with clear intent. The kisses he was still almost unconsciously pressing to her skin became more heated, the tip of his tongue laving the most sensitive spots until she was squirming against him in a bid to release the throbbing between her legs and he was breathing hard against her skin.

As she extended her neck to try and catch his lips with hers, their eyes met and it sent another powerful rush of heat to her core. His eyes were dark with desire and still half closed as the last remnants of his sleepiness still weighed on his eyelids. There was something incredibly luxurious in kissing and touching each other and having sex in the morning, knowing she wouldn't have to force herself to let him go soon after breakfast. Now there was nothing stopping them from doing exactly what they wanted.

As they kissed, his hand had descended from her breast to her center, sliding a finger between her folds, making her whimper into his mouth as he gently rubbed at her throbbing clit. He moved in slow circles over her hardened nub, sometimes straying towards her entrance and she could have remained like that in his arms for hours, letting him slowly bring her to orgasm that way. But she could feel his cock hardening even more and twitching at every one of her sighs and it wouldn't have been fair not to wait for him when she'd been the one who voluntarily made him this hard.

"Fitz …" She moaned, her tone almost pleading and more sultry than she intended. Fortunately, he didn't need more to understand her because she could feel him fumble blindly behind him in his bedside table as his body remained flush against hers -she smiled at how unwilling he was to separate even for just a few seconds- and then he was rolling the condom on him, his fingers grazing the skin of her bum and he didn't lose another second as he slid one leg between hers, opening her up to him and entering her with a slow deep push that made him groan against her neck.

She could tell his gentle rocking was not only due to his sleepiness but also because he remembered the previous night and he was just being careful not to hurt her. But as sweet as it was, it was also useless. His first thrust had only brought pleasure and the friction her body so desperately craved. Still, this slow pace and the way he was holding her close to him like he couldn't bear to have an inch of their skin not in contact was almost achingly intimate.

He'd started nipping at the back of her neck, on the fine sensitive skin just below her hairline and whispering words of adoration and affection against her skin, like now that he knew his feelings were reciprocated and she'd told him she loved him too, he was finally free to tell her all the things people in a purely sexual relationship weren't supposed to tell each other. And his state of arousal and sleepiness seemed to put him in an even more honest affectionate mood that made her heart swell with even more love for him. Turning her face to the side, she tried to extend her neck to see his face and press a kiss to his lips but the way he was curled around her, his hips thrusting slowly but deeply into her, made it impossible. And as well as this angle was working for her and however much she enjoyed feeling Fitz pressed against her back, his hand almost naturally finding its place on her breast, she'd realized there was nothing more exhilarating than seeing all these feelings on Fitz's beautiful and so deeply expressive face.

"Fitz … wait …" She managed to let out as pleasure was already making her breathless.

"Jemma ... is there … something wrong?" He asked, a little worry in his voice as his hips barely managed to come to a stop.

"No no Fitz it's just … I want to … see you …"

"Oh …" He breathed out, letting a fond and relieved chuckle.

Pressing one last kiss to her shoulder, he pulled out of her with a small whimper and moved back until she could lie down on her back.

"Is this … alright?" He asked as he hovered over her for a moment.

"Yeah … yes I just … I've missed you so much, don't want to let you out of my sight any time soon …" She answered and she could almost see how his heart swelled at her words and maybe it was just a remnant of his sleepiness but his eyes were definitely teary.

And then, after he lowered himself on top of her and her legs were hooked behind his thighs, they finally had the romantic lovemaking Fitz had imagined for their reunion. They moved together in unison, kissing and sighing and smiling at each other as happiness radiated from the both of them. As they rocketed towards orgasm and Jemma eye's fluttered close, breaking eye contact for the first time, Fitz laced his fingers through hers above her head and even though, the gesture was just as full of passion as it was the previous night, it was the affection of it that overwhelmed her. It felt like he was holding on to her more than he was pinning her to the bed and his thumbs were gently brushing her wrists.

"I love you …" He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too …" She replied a little louder.

"I love you more …"

"No I … oh god … love you … more …"

With a few more deep thrusts and a litany of I-love-yous let out between deep moans and sighs of pleasure, they came together. The pleasure and abandon etched on his face only heightened her own sensations. The waves kept rolling from her center, covering her whole body in goosebumps and it felt like it would never stop. But eventually it did and spent and exhausted as he was, Fitz fell on top of her and once more, she was utterly glad for Fitz being so lean and light meaning she could enjoy the way his body was blanketing hers without being crushed.

"I love you" He repeated once more as he lazily moved away from her and she barely had the time to answer before they both fell back into a deep slumber.

-0-0-0-

A few hours later, Jemma and Fitz's growling stomach finally managed to get him out of bed to go out for a well deserved brunch at the coffee shop. Even if Jemma would never admit it considering how much money she could sometimes spend on the simplest of blouses, she never felt prettier than when she wore Fitz's clothes that morning. Of course she could have gone home for an hour to change and shower and meet Fitz back later but showering with him in his amazingly luxurious shower and being wrapped in his smell for the rest of the day seemed like a much better program. Of course his goofy grin and sparkling eyes when she came out of the bathroom all dressed up could have been attributed to her amazing fashion sense and the way she managed to style his jeans and shirt to make it look at the same time chic and relaxed but she supposed it might have to do with some kind of basic possessive instinct. She was tempted to roll her eyes but after the way he kissed her softly and took her hand to lead her out, she supposed she could tolerate a bout of male possessiveness when it came with so much sweetness.

Brunch turned into an afternoon walk and as they got lost in conversation in the park, it ended up into another dinner. And honestly it was all turning into a rom-com cliché but apparently she was helpless to resist it as she found herself inviting him to come home with her for a Doctor Who marathon when she knew it would mean she wouldn't get to do anything from her usual week-end to do list.

In the end, that week-end was the first of many more spent together. Just as planned, as Jemma got her new responsibilities, free time became scarce and more often than not, week-ends spent together were spent working on each side of either his of her desk and yet, as promised, Fitz never complained about it, his own job leaving him little free time himself. And even though it was hard not to see him as much as she'd like, Fitz was always a comfort and never a source of stress. Of course, things weren't perfect, they never were, they would still bicker and fight about stupid things once in a while but when Jemma left work really late, Fitz was always there to welcome her with pizza or a even a home cooked meal when he had the time, a hot bath and the comfort of his arms to cuddle in as she went to sleep knowing she'd have to wake up depressingly early the next morning. And it always made every day so much better than they would have been without him.

And when, once in a while, they were blessed with a full day off together and she woke up to the steady beat of his heart, his sleepy smile and mumbled words of affection, she remembered how important it was to take risks because more often than not, it led to something magnificent.

 **Aaaaaaand that's it! Sorry it took me so long to finish this last chapter but it was quite a big and important one! Thanks to everyone who read this, I still can't believe how many kuddos and nice comments I got for it :) It started as a fun smutty story and turned into this monster and I loved writing those characters a lot more than I thought I would. I'm kind of sad that it's over. I thought about prolonging it but this is the ending I had in mind for some time and I have a few other stories that need to be finished and published so that's it for now. But considering the amount of ideas I still have for these versions of FitzSimmons that I couldn't include in this story, I might very possibly come back to this 'verse for a few fluffy/smutty/funny one-shots in the future :) Let me know if you would be interested in those and I'm also open to suggestions and prompts!**

 **Also, fun fact, the restaurant hidden behind a fake washing machine in a laundromat is inspired by a real place in Paris! It's only a bar there and anyone who knows where the entrance is can come in but I felt like a super spy when I went there so I thought it was fun to add it in a story where characters are inspired by fictional spies!**

 **Oh and by the way, you can now find me on Tumblr (** **.com** **) where I'll post updates on my stories as well as Fitzsimmons related fan-art. I'm new to it so there isn't much there yet but hopefully I'll have time to post more things in the coming weeks/months!**


End file.
